Metal Storm Beyblade
by Wave Ripper
Summary: Sequal to Gingka's Challenge  Team Galaxy has returned along with other beyblading teams to compete in the World Beyblading Team Championship. It's time to see which team is the best  -.- bad summary I Know, give this a chance
1. Team Galaxy Returns

Metal Storm Beyblade

Chapter 1: Team Galaxy returns

Try and spot characters from other archives. (These characters will most likely be from one of my favorite shows) If you find one put it in the review. :)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Only a week until the tournament." Arrow said leaning against the counter in the B-pit.

"Gingka and the others should be coming home soon." Hunter said working on his bey.

"The question that remains is have they gotten good enough to face the teams coming to the tournament." Zero said practicing some kung fu moves.

"If they aren't I'm sure we can take all the teams on." Arrow said looking at the time.

"I was referring to the two people we fought a few days ago." Zero said remembering the battle they had with a new team.

"Storm was half way burned after that battle. How the hell would I forget it." Arrow said slightly annoyed.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Hikaru and Madoka shrieked running out of the B-pit.

"I think I lost all of my hearing." Arrow said uncovering his ears from their shriek.

"Let's go see what there excited about." Hunter said tightening the face bolt on his bey.

"You can get off of us now." Kyoya and Tsubasa said lying on the ground still being attacked with a hug.

"In the end I'm still on top and not looking like you two." Gingka said laughing at them.

"Now you are looking like them." Arrow said pushing Gingka to the ground.

"Nice of you to join your team." Kyoya and Tsubasa said getting up.

"Team Galaxy has returned!" Gingka, Kyoya, and Tsubasa shouted glad to be back from training.

"Now your taking us to lunch!" Madoka and Hikaru shouted taking Tsubasa and Kyoya with them.

"Gingka, help us!" Kyoya and Tsubasa shouted being pulled away.

"How did the training go?" Hunter asked looking at Gingka's bey.

"We've all got new beys. My bey is now called Quasar Pegasus. Kyoya's is now called Steel Leone. Tsubasa's is now called Wind Blast Eagle." Gingka said walking into the B-pit with the others.

Hey!

"Arrow did you hear that?" Zero asked walking back outside.

"Yeha come on it might be them." Arrow said taking off in the direction they heard the scream.

"W-what's going on?" Gingka asked running behind Hunter.

"After you left some new teams came in and two people began stirring up trouble with a lot of them." Hunter said trying to catch up to Arrow and Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Stop it Kyro!" Arrow and Zero shouted launching their beys at Kyro.

"You're a little late to save this guys bey. Feel the burn." Kyro said as his bey launched two beys at his opponent catching his bey on fire.

Stop it! You win! I give!

"Storm knock this boys bey into his hands." Arrow said as Storm did what it was told.

Thanks.

"Arrow lets show this Kyro why he shouldn't burn other peoples beys." Zero said as Gandora and Storm charged at Kyro's bey.

"Kytren help me out." Kyro said watching Kytrens bey fly past him. (Note: Kytrens bey has two fusion wheels that spin around the face bolt in a spherical shape)

"Who are they?" Gingka asked looking at Hunter.

"Kyro and Kytren. They're the ones who have been destroying other people's beys. Their beys are called Synthrax and Vylirex. Kytren attacks people's beys in ways you wouldn't expect. Kyro attacks by sending two beys made of fire at his opponents bey." Hunter said telling Gignka everything he knew.

"These guys look strong." Gingka said watching Zero and Arrow get knocked arounda bit.

"Look strong, they are strong! At full power Zero was tied with Kyro." Hunter said explaining how strong they were.

"Well I'm at least X10 stronger then Zero so I think I can take them easy." Gingka said holding up Quasar Pegasus.

"Feel the burn." Kyro said launching two fire beys straight at Quasar Pegasus.

"Oww!" Gingka shouted as his hand got slightly burned.

"You deserved it." Hunter said knowing he really did deserve that for calling them weak.

"Chaos Blast! (Not Sonic inspired)" Zero shouted creating a small exploaion for them to get away.

"Cough, they got luck this time." Kyro said looking around for Zero and Arrow.

"We can take them down in the tournament." Kytren said picking up his bey.

"Your right. For now we need to find our last team member." Kyro said picking up his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aww the battles over!

Stop complaining Mana, at least we got to see what Team Hurricane can do.

"Your right. Are they strong enough to take you on Sherry?" Mana asked leaning on the railing of a tall building.

"From that one battle we saw I would say Arrow is about tied with me and Zero is just above my skill level." Sherry said looking at her bey.

"You wont have to worry about fighting them because they need to get past me and Mage first." Mana said holding up her bey, Mage.

"Excited as always." Sherry thought to herself as she started to work on her bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Uhh sorry for the short first chapter. I wanted to get this thing posted soon and I'm not feeling well. Irony! I wanted to work on this all night and then when I do I start to feel sick -.- come on say it with me irony. Any way I will make the next chapter longer. :)

Review!

Next chapter: Sherry Vs Kyro, Sorciere de Fleur


	2. Sherry Vs Kyro

Chapter 2: Sherry Vs Kyro

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Mana will be glad I got her a new fusion wheel." Sherry thought to herself as she walked out of the B-pit.

"Damn it! Storm got burned during that last battle." Arrow shouted looking at his burned bey.

"Blame Kyro and Kytren they're the ones causing all of our problems." Zero said walking with Arrow to the B-pit.

"If those two were any good they should have been able to beat that guy easy." Sherry thought to herself as she walked past them.

You have one new challenge.

"Hmm. Who's is it from?" Sherry asked looking at her bey gear. (With bey gears you can request challenges and send messages to other beybladers)

Unanimous.

"Where's the battle suppose to be at?" Sherry asked waiting for the answer.

Follow this map.

"A game of hide and seek." Sherry said laughing slightly as she followed the map.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Yeah! Storm is back at top performance!" Arrow shouted as he finished inspecting his bey.

"You know I could have fixed it." Madoka said looking at Arrows bey.

"Only I can fix my bey." Arrow said keeping Storm away from Madoka.

"Come on let me look at it!" Madoka shouted trying to take Arrows bey.

"Kyoya get her away from me!" Arrow shouted jumping over the counter.

"NO this is actually kind of funny." Kyoya said laughing a bit.

"Well fuck you then." Arrow said running out the door.

"You can't hide forever!" Madoka shouted as she leaned on the counter.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So you're the one that wanted to battle me." Sherry said looking at Kyro.

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Kyro shouted launching his bey at Sherry.

"Let it rip!" Sherry shouted caught off guard by how fast Kyro launched his bey.

"Feel the burn." Kyro said as his bey shot out to beys made of fire.

"Sorciere!" Sherry shouted as her bey countered by covering itself in ice.

"Burn." Kyro said as his bey shot two more fire beys at Sherry.

"So this shall be a battle of fire and ice, no?" Sherry asked as her bey countered with the same move.

"Fire scorcher." Kyro said as his bey caught on fire and charged at Sherry's bey.

"Frozen wind." Sherry shouted as her bey disappeared.

"Don't be a coward." Kyro shouted as his bey started to circle around the rim of the bey stadium.

"Uhh. Sorciere, blizzard." Sherry said as her bey appeared right behind Kyro's and sent ice waves everywhere.

"You will have to try harder than that." Kyro said as his bey shot 5 fire beys at Sorciere.

"Ice mirage." Sherry shouted as Sorciere shot beys made of ice at Kyrosis.

New data acquired.

"What new data?" Sherry asked looking at her bey gear.

Name: Kyro, Bey: Kyrosis, Style: Unknown, Attribute based attacks: Fire

"His attacks are all based on fire." Sherry thiught to herself as her bey jumped into the air to escape the fire beys.

"Fire storm!" Kyro shouted as his bey began to surround the field in fire.

"Waterfall vortex." Sherry shouted putting out the flames.

"Scorcher." Kyro shouted as his bey burned Sorciere.

"You win I give." Sherry said as Kyrosis surrounded Sorciere in a vortex of fire.

Let it rip!

"I knew you would come." Kyro said looking over to see Zero launching his bey at him.

"Metal Storm." Zero said transforming his bey.

"Metal Storm." Kyro said doing the same thing.

"Chaos Stream." Zero shouted as his bey started firing purple beams at Kyro's bey.

"Blazing Inferno." Kyro shouted countering Zero's move.

"Waterfall Vortex." Sherry shouted using her move to knock Gandora away from Kyro's attack.

"Fusion." Zero said as he fused his bey with Sherry's.

"W-what did you do?" Sherry asked looking at their new bey.

"I fused them together. Chaos waterfall." Zero said as their bey over powered Kyro. "Sherry you get the next attack."

"Hmm. Chaos Vortex." Sherry shouted as their bey kept Kyro from using another move.

"Destruction Impact." Zero shouted as Destruction Sorcerer charged at Kyrosis.

"Blaze blast." Kyro said as his bey surrounded itself in a fire vortex.

"Full power!" Sherry and Zero shouted as Destruction Sorcerer reached its full power.

"They lucked out this time." Kyro thought to himself as their beys created an explosion.

"Where'd Kyro go?" Zero asked looking around for Kyro.

"He must have escaped during the explosion." Sherry said watching their bey defuse.

"Your bey doesn't appear to be to damaged." Zero said handing Sherry her bey.

"I can see why he gave you trouble." Sherry said looking at the damage done to the bey stadium.

"You did good for battling Kyro. Normally he burns peoples beys at the start of battle." Zero said picking up Gandora.

"His bey is fire and mine is ice. His fire based attacks wouldn't be able to damage my bey enough to burn it." Sherry said getting her bey ready for another battle.

"I saw the explosion a few streets away." Arrow said walking up to Zero.

"Where the hell were you!" Zero shouted wishing he had had Arrow help during the battle.

"Trying to find you and Kyro." Arrow said looking around at the ruined bey stadium.

"We need to fix our test beys and begin training again." Zero said walking off with Arrow.

"I want to battle with Arrow." Sherry said launching her bey in Arrows direction.

"Let it rip!" Arrow shouted as there beys collided.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all for now, review. :)

Next chapter: Arrow Vs Sherry


	3. Arrow Vs Sherry

Chapter 3: Arrow Vs Sherry

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I cant believe I been pushed this far." Arrow said looking at Zero.

"Sherry I would surrender now if I were you." Zero said looking at Arrows bey.

"Time to show you what real power is, Metal Storm gear second." Arrow said listening for his bey to make a sound.

"G-gear what?" Sherry asked looking at Zero for an explanation.

"I said surrender." Zero said still looking at Arrows bey.

"All of my moves have just evolved." Arrow said as his bey disappeared.

"W-where did your bey go?" Sherry asked looking around for Arrows bey.

"Storm Blast." Arrow said as his bey reappeared for an attack then disappeared.

"Sorcerer storm." Sherry said trying to counter attack.

"Bazooka Blast." Arrow said as his bey knocked Sorciere into a wall.

"I'm not beaten just yet." Sherry shouted as her bey launched forward at Storm.

"Jet Wind." Arrow said as a gust of wind knocked Sherry's bey back into the same wall.

"Arrow stop showing off." Zero said waiting for Arrow to finish the battle.

"I never get the chance to use my second gear give me another few hits." Arrow said enjoying himself.

"Sorcerer Storm." Sherry shouted trying to get a good hit on Storm.

"Bazooka Blast." Arrow shouted as Storm knocked Sorciere into a pile of crates. "Gear One."

"How did you do that?" Sherry asked picking up her bey from where it landed.

"Evolve your moves." Arrow said walking away with Zero.

"I must start training then." Sherry thought to herself as she dusted off her bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I finally perfected the gear change to the second gear." Arrow said watching his bey change back to its original form.

"We shouldn't use that until the tournament." Zero said not wanting to reveal all of their tricks yet.

"Have you perfected the change to gear three?" Arrow asked knowing that's what he would have to do next.

"No, evolving our moves into a third gear takes time." Zero said thinking of how long they had spent recreating their moves into some thing regular special moves couldn't stop.

"We only need metal storm if anything. Metal Storm alone will give us an advantage most people wont have and if we go into gear second, well it wouldn't be much fun then since no one would be able to match our skills." Arrow said laughing.

"I'm just hoping we wont have to use it on any one." Zero said as they walked into the B-pit.

"Won't have to use what?" Gingka and Tsubasa asked looking at Zero and Arrow.

"U-uh metal storm." Arrow said giving a bad excuse.

"I'm going to use it just so I can beat Zero." Gingka said laughing.

"Last I checked you weren't any where near my skill level and you still aren't." Zero said sitting down.

"Yeah but Team Galaxy can beat you." Gingka said looking over at Tsubasa and Kyoya.

"Hahahahahaha you couldn't even beat Zero at half his power and Tsubasa and Kyoya couldn't even take him on when he wasn't being serious." Arrow said laughing so hard he could barley breath.

"Arrow don't kill your self laughing." Zero said putting his feet on the counter.

"Welcome to the B-pit." Madoka said greeting a customer.

"Thanks. I want a rematch." Sherry said getting ready for another battle with Arrow.

"You're not worth my time, train some more then I will battle you." Arrow said still laughing.

"How about a tag team then." Mana said running into the B-pit.

"Zero?" Arrow asked looking at him.

"You don't need my help." Zero said looking up at the ceiling.

"Two Vs one then?" Mana and Sherry asked looking at Arrow who was still slightly laughing.

"I will accomplish what you couldn't Zero." Arrow thought to himself ready to use gear third.

"Come on Mana he will have to battle us at the tournament at some point." Sherry said about to leave.

"I'll battle you." Arrow said getting his bey ready for battle.

"Not near the counter! Go to the stadium." Madoka shouted pushing all three of them to the bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" They shouted launching their beys at each other.

"Mage destruction!" Mana shouted as he rbey charged at Storm.

"Sorciere Storm." Sherry shouted as her bey charged at Storm.

"Come on give me a challenge." Arrow said as his bey vanished then reappeared behind Mage and Sorciere.

"Rush him again." Mana said as her bey used the side of the stadium as a ramp to land behind Storm.

"Storming Explosion." Arrow said as his bey created a small explosion to knock Maga away.

"Mana I think now might be a good time to revel our little secret." Sherry said looking at Mana.

"Metal Storm." The both said transforming there beys.

"Metal Storm or not you still cant be me." Arrow said as Storm jumped into the air.

"Don't let him get away." Sherry and Mana said as their beys went after Storm.

"Rim Wheel." Arrow said as his bey turned side ways and began to attack Sherrys bey.

"Mana." Sherry said in need of help.

"Magic Breaker." Mana shouted launching an attack at both beys.

"Who's side are you on!" Sherry shouted as their beys landed back in the stadium.

"I stopped from attacking you didn't I?" Mana said looking at Sherry.

"Focus on the battle." Arrow said watching their beys fly out of the stadium.

"Huh." Sherry and Mana said noticing Storm was the only bey in the stadium.

"I win." Arrow said catching his bey.

"He didn't use the gear second." Zero thought to himself woundering why he didn't use it.

"I can use gear third against some one who is worthy." Arrow thought to himself looking at Sherry and Mana.

"Do we have to repair the bey stadium?" They both asked looking at the half way destroyed bey stadium.

"Kyoya, Gingka start repairing it." Madoka said stocking the shelves with bey parts.

"Why do we have to?" Kyoya and Gingka shouted looking at Madoka.

"Because you have to repair it on a regular bases anyway." Madoka said laughing with everyone else.

"Here." Arrow said throwing two soda cans at Mana and Sherry.

"Thanks." They both said sitting down.

"Shit! Zero come on we need to help Hunter with the tournament." Arrow shouted dragging Zero out of his chair and out the door.

"I'm going to kill you for doing that!" Zero shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Those two are funny." Mana said drinking her soda.

"Yeah to bad the ones who are funny cant be beaten." Gignka said fixing the bey stadium.

"When you two finish the bey stadium can you bring some off the new bey parts?" Madoka asked now taking inventory.

"Why can't you do it?" Gingka shouted looking at Madoka.

"Because you still owe me for completely destroying my last 3 bey stadiums." Madoka said glaring at Gingka.

"I will go get the parts, Kyoya you finish the stadium." Gingka said as his sweat dropped. (Don't make Madoka mad)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all, sorry for not updating but I'm back and can now update fast :)

Review.

Next Chapter: The 1,000,000 bey point starting line


	4. 1,000,000 point start line

Chapter 4: The 1,000,000 bey point starting line

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

6 months from now the World Triple Team Grand Pix will begin, but the to enter the tournament you must have 1,000,000 bey points as a team.

"Arrow don't you think that point total was a little high?" Zero asked checking his bey gear for the tournament information.

"No. We decided to have a smaller tag tournaments and depending on the number of members you have (only 2-3 members in a team) it the prize will either be doubled or tripled." Arrow said getting ready to enter a tournament.

"Are you going to enter into a tournament Zero?" Hunter asked getting ready to enter a tournament.

"I already have 900,000 points." Zero said showing them his bey points.

"Those points belong to us." Arrow said remembering all the losses they had during their training together.

"I won them off of you guys fair and square." Zero said looking at all the tournaments that were starting.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

And the wining team is, Team Galaxy.

"You guys cant be beaten!" Hikaru and Madoka shouted attacking Kyoya and Tsubasa with a hug.

"That never gets old." Gingka said laughing at them.

"Shut up Gingka." Kyoya and Tsubasa shouted getting up.

"It's only been 1 hour and you guys have already gathered up 395,000 bey points." Madoka said gathering up their total amount of points.

"That's cause we were awesome!" Gingka shouted walking off to go get a 30 layered cheeseburger.

"It looks like Team Hurricane has 950,000." Madoka said checking the other teams points.

"W-what how can they have that many points already?" Kyoya and Tsubasa shouted looking over Madoka's shoulder to see if she was right.

"I didn't expect anything less from them." Hikaru said watching Kyoya and Tsubasa run after Gignka.

"Team Chaos and Syfurious have . . . 1,000,000!" Madoka said not believing her eyes.

"Who are the members of those teams?" Hikaru asked wanting to know just whom they were up against.

"Team Chaos: Ryuuga, Ace, and Bass." Madoka said showing Hikaru their team members.

"Ace and Ryuuga aren't new but Bass is." Hikaru said wanting data on his bey.

"There isn't any data on his bey. Team Syfurious: Kytren, Kyro." Madoka said looking at the only two members on team Syfurious.

"Don't you need to have 3 members to enter the Triple Grand Prix?" Hikaru asked looking at Madoka.

"If your team can beat every tournament they enter in and win then you can enter in with only two people." Madoka said pulling up the rules for the tournament.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gingka we need to enter into another tournament." Tsubasa and Kyoya said finally catching up to Gingka.

"Why?" Gingka asked turning around to talk to them.

"Team Hurricane is almost done with getting there 1,000,000 bey points." They both said at the same time.

"WHAT!" It hasn't even been a day." Gingka said dragging Kyoya and Tsubasa with him to find another tournament.

"What about your cheeseburger?" Tsubasa asked still being dragged around.

"I cant believe I'm saying this but. The 30 layered cheeseburger can wait." Gingka said still looking around for a tournament to enter.

"He just got serious." They both said laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sherry can we really enter with just two people?" Mana asked thinking they needed a third person.

"I will answer you question with a question. Do we need three people?" Sherry asked knocking their opponents bey out of the bey stadium.

"With that kind of power no." Mana said still thinking they needed a third person.

"Plus I learned some thing new last night while training." Sherry said looking at their bey points.

"Can I know what that some thing is?" Mana asked wanting to know what Sherry wasn't telling her.

"It's some thing Arrow wasn't showing you during our battle." Sherry said walking out of the stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ahhhhh come on I wana cause some one trouble!" Kytren shouted ready to start the Grand Prix already.

"You will cause plenty at the tournament." Kyro said working on his bey.

"I'm the only one that can actually cause real damage on your bey aren't I." Kytren said looking at some of the damages.

"These weren't caused by you." Kyro said looking at Kytren.

"I better eliminate the competition." Kytren said walking away.

"Not until the tournament." Kyro said working on his bey again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Triple Hurricane!" Arrow shouted using their teams combined move.

"How powerful would this be in gear second?" Hunter asked realizing they had already mastered their combination move.

"I've got a few new moves that you and Arrow could try." Zero said explaining the new moves.

"Those could work." Hunter and Arrow said ready to get started.

"They only work in gear second though." Zero said explaining the downside to the new moves.

"We can still use them." Hunter said getting ready to practice the new moves.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all for this chapter :)

Review.

Next Chapter: Find another tournament


	5. Find another tournament

Chapter 5: Find another tournament

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Uhh why did you have to collect all of those points?" Arrow said with his face down on the counter of the B-pit.

"Why did you have to lose to me so many times?" Zero said laughing a bit.

"I wonder why it's taking Team Galaxy so long to get their points." Arrow said trying to find some thing to do.

"There not as skilled as you." Zero said putting his feet on the counter.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

And the wining team is Team Galaxy.

"Come on guys we need to find another tournament." Gingka said trying to break free of Tsubasa and Kyoya's grip.

"No, Gingka we are going back to the B-pit to rest we've been going to tournaments non stop." Tsubasa and Kyoya said keeping Gingka from running off to find another tournament.

"If we don't catch up to Team Hurricane we might not get to battle them." Gingka said finally giving up.

"Here's a 30 layered cheeseburger." Kyoya said handing it to Gingka to shut him up.

"W-where did you get that anyway?" Tsubasa asked looking around for a burger stand.

"Some questions are better left unanswered." Kyoya said walking into the B-pit. (Don't ask cause your not getting an answer, I will leave the answer to your mind, leave your answer in the review and let me know what you come up with)

"We finally calmed Gingka down enough to let us come to the B-pit." Tsubasa said looking for Hikaru.

"Face it Gingka you wont catch up to us." Arrow said speaking the truth.

"Tsubasa, Kyoya were-" Gingka said before fainting.

"Knock out gas." Madoka said with a smile.

"W-where did you get the knock out gas?" Arrow asked lifting his head off the counter.

"Another question that shouldn't be answered." Kyoya said taking the knock out gas from Madoka.

"You spray me with that and I will kill you." Zero said looking up at the ceiling.

"Your all talk and no bite." Kyoya said taunting Zero.

"I'd watch what you say to him you just might regret it." Arrow said as a bey flew through the air at Kyoya.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing!" Kyoya shouted at Zero.

"I didn't launch it." Zero said still looking at the ceiling.

"I did." Sherry said walking past Kyoya.

"Told you you'd might regret it." Arrow said laughing.

"Shut up Arrow!" Kyoya shouted looking at Arrow.

"Has it been like this since Team Galaxy got back?" Sherry asked looking at Zero.

"Yeah, it's annoying." Zero said getting up to get some water.

"I've been here 7 minutes and it's already become annoying." Sherry said laughing.

"Here." Zero said sliding a bottle of water to Sherry and Arrow.

"This wont make me feel better." Arrow said putting his head back on the counter.

"I like him better when he's happy." Sherry said laughing a bit.

"Yeah at least he makes good jokes then." Zero said laughing a bit.

"We have to find another tournament!" Gingka shouted waking up.

"There's on about 3 miles west of here, run Gingka." Kyoya said watching Gingka run out the door.

"Your going to wait until he's gathered most of the points aren't you." Madoka said glaring at Kyoya.

"N-no were just going to let him do a few tournaments while we rest." Kyoya and Tsubasa said running out the door.

"Right just a few tournaments." Madoka said sarcastically.

"Can I use that knock out gas?" Arrow asked looking at the knock out gas.

"Yeah." Madoka said taking inventory.

"1 minute." Arrow said grabbing the knock out gas and walking out the door.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Sherry asked looking at Zero.

"Something stupid." Zero said thinking of all the things Arrow could do with knock out gas.

"The knock out gas is empty now." Arrow said throwing the knock out gas bottle into the trashcan.

"What did you do with it?" Madoka asked looking at Arrow.

"Go look outside." Arrow said looking at the door.

"That's a cruel joke Arrow." Madoka said trying not to laugh.

"Like I said some thing stupid." Zero said not even asking what he did.

"I used the know out gas on Kyoya and Tsubasa and then made them hold a sign advertising the B-pit." Arrow said laughing.

"Your right it was stupid." Sherry said laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"One more tournament and then I will go get Tsubasa and Kyoya." Gingka thought to himself as he ran past the B-pit. "What the? Tsubasa, Kyoya."

"When I get my hands on Arrow." Kyoya said getting up.

"Why are we holding a sign?" Kyoa and Tsubasa asked looking at Gingka.

"I just got here." Gingka said laughing at them.

"Where's Arrow, we need to kill him." Tsubasa and Kyoya asked walking into the B-pit.

"They finally woke up." Sherry said looking at Arrow.

"Zero we need to train." Arrow said dragging Zero out the door with him.

"We can kill sherry then." Tsubasa and Kyoya said joking.

"Wait up." Sherry shouted running out the door after them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Done." Kyro said finally finishing his bey.

"About time you finished your bey." Kytren said looking at what looked like a new bey.

"I made it even stronger than." Kyro said getting ready for battle.

"Then I will test it." Kytren said using a different bey then he usually did.

"You're using that bey eh?" Kyro asked looking at the bey.

3! 2! 1! Let it rip!

"Vile Meteor show no mercy." Kytren shouted as his bey charged forward looking like a meteor.

"King Synataur end this now." Kyro said holding out his hand.

"Whoa!" Kytren shouted as Vile Meteor almost hit him.

"One hit." Kyro said catching his bey.

"Your bey has fire type armor around it." Kytren said noticing that's where the power came from.

"Yeah, it boosts everything to a whole new level." Kyro said waiting for Kytren to hand over his other bey.

"Vylirex will be stronger after this?" Kytren asked unsure of the armor and its abilities.

"It will be the only bey that can rival mine." Kyro said taking Kytrens bey away.

"What is the weakness in the armor?" Kytren asked not being able to figure out what it was.

"You must over power it, that will shatter the armor that's around it and will put your bey back at its original status before that armor was equipped." Kyro said explaining the fire armor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Time to use Sonic Slash. Gear Second." Arrow shouted as his beys moves became more powerful.

"After this move lets see how the Sky Knife is looking. Gear Second." Zero said as his beys moves became more powerful.

"Sonic Slash!" Zero and Arrow shouted as there beys sent out a purple sonic wave.

"Hunter, your turn." Zero said catching his bey.

"Why are you guys letting me watch you train?" Sherry asked still watching them perform moves she had never seen before.

"Because we can still win even if you know!" Arrow shouted as Hunter and him used the Sky Knife.

"Not if I use the trick I learned." Sherry said looking away.

"W-what trick?" Arrow asked wanting to know.

"If you can face my team in the tournament then you will find out what it is." Sherry said with a slight laugh.

"Zero we have to face her in the tournament!" Arrow said looking at Zero.

"It won't matter, because if it comes down to me I will make sure she loses." Zero said looking at Sherry.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Finally 1,000,000 bey points." Gingka said lying on the ground.

"Now we can enter the tournament." Tsubasa said ready for the tournament.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Until next chapter. Review :)

Next chapter: The gantlet is thrown, World Tag Team Grand Prix


	6. The Gantlet is thrown

Chapter 6: The Gantlet is thrown, World Tag Team Grand Prix

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So who's fighting who?" Arrow asked looking around for a tournament board.

"There about to announce the line up." Zero said looking for Kyro and Kytren.

"So you guys decided to show up after all." Kyro said walking up to Zero.

"Were not going to let you destroy everyone's beys without a fight." Arrow said ready to battle them now.

"Calm down Arrow you will get your chance to battle them." Hunter said calming Arrow down.

"We finally caught up to you guys!" Gingka shouted running up behind Team Hurricane.

"So these are the big bad bladers we've been hearing about." Tsubasa and Kyoya said looking at Kyro and Kytren.

"They don't look so tough." Kyoya laughed not considering them to be a challenge.

"We look forward to destroying your Leone." Kyro said walking away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Here are the team match ups.

Team street breed Vs team golem, team galaxy Vs team dragon, team scorchers Vs team cosmic, team blaster blade Vs team halberd, team syfurious Vs team storm, team volcanic Vs team duneratz, team ice Vs team road beasts, team sorcerer Vs team hurricane, team chaos Vs team comet, team stardust Vs team nova, team swordsmen Vs team warp, team sound wave Vs team battle force

Teams you have one hour before we start the preliminary round so enjoy yourselves and meet the other teams while you wait.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Arrow." A member of Team Road Beasts said shaking Arrows hand.

"Banjee it's been a long time." Arrow said glad to see an old friend.

"It has and nothings changed in my town since you left." Banjee said laughing a bit.

"Last thing I remember was beating you in the forest bey stadium." Arrow said thinking back to his last visit.

"Things will be different this time I gout the best bladers in my town and we trained once we heard about the Tag Team Grand Prix." Banjee said point to his team.

"Yeah my teams not bad either." Arrow said hoping he would get the chance to battle his friend.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"R-ryuga." Gingka said shocked to see him here.

"I'm back for revenge Gingka." Ryuga said giving Gingka a death stare.

"Stand down Ryuga." Bass said walking up to Team Galaxy.

"Whatever." Ryuga said walking away.

"Sorry Ryuga can be a hand full." Bass said watching Ryuga leave.

"Who are you?" Tsubasa asked wanting to get some information on most of the peoplr at the tournament.

"My name is Bass. The leader of Team Chaos." Bass said with a bow.

"Why isn't Ryuga in charge I mean he has L Drago one of the strongest beys around." Gingka asked surprised Ryuga wasn't the leader.

"Ryuga is the weakest one of our team he couldn't even make it to my special move." Bass said laughing a bit.

"You can't be serious." Tsubasa said thinking about how strong Bass had to be in order to beat Ryuga.

"Just because you cant beat Ryuga doesn't make him strongest blader." Bass said walking away.

"I don't like that guy." Kyoya said irritated now.

"I hope we get to face his team." Gingka said ready to battle Team Chaos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Half of the teams are to weak." Mana complained wanting to see a team that was good

"Were fighting Team Hurricane first so be happy our first match is with a strong team." Sherry said working on her bey.

"I hate waiting for a good battle." Mana complained looking for some thing to do.

"Meet some other teams." Sherry said still working on her bey.

"They're weak though." Mana shouted looking around for some one to battle.

All teams to the waiting room.

"Come on Mana lets go." Sherry said finishing her bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The rules are simple, once you are defeated the next blader in your team will be battling who they lost to. (To make it simple lets say Tsubasa lost to Arrow then Kyoya would battle Arrow.)

I need Team Street Breed, Team Golem, Team Galaxy, Team Dragon, Team Scorchers, and Team Cosmic. Please come with me to the bey stadiums.

"This should be easy." Kyoya said looking at there opponents.

"Don't show your true skills until we battle Team Hurricane." Gingka said wanting to keep there new moves a secret.

"Ehhhhh." Kyoya and Tsubasa groaned thinking of how fast they could win if they used their new moves.

"Time to claim our first win." Gingka said looking at all the bey stadiums.

"T-those aren't regular stadiums." Tsubasa said looking at a stadium made of ice.

"Now this is a tournament." Kyoya said looking at their stadium, which was made of glass.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Who are our opponents for the first match?" Arrow asked looking at Zero.

"Sherry and Mana." Zero said showing him the members of Team Sorcerer.

"And I'm ready to claim my win against you." Sherry said walking up to Team Hurricane.

"You lost twice and you cant beat my second gear." Arrow said laughing a bit.

"I learned some thing new that can beat your second gear." Sherry said walking away.

"Can beat third gear though?" Arrow thought to himself.

"I wonder what she learned that makes her think she can win." Hunter said trying to figure out what it could be.

"Well she will have to beat a second gear, so what ever it is she still wont be able to win." Arrow said ready to start their battle.

"Give them a chance." Hunter said not wanting to win the second the started they battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Until next chapter, Review

Next Chapter: Team Galaxy Vs Mirror Archfiend Dragon


	7. Team Galaxy Vs Mirror Archfiend Dragon

Chapter 7: Team Galaxy Vs Mirror Archfiend Dragon

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let it rip!" Tsubasa and Tono shouted launching their beys into the bey stadium.

"Metal Storm." Tsubasa said as his bey transformed.

"Power Boost." Tono said as his bey seemed to lose power.

"Some power boost. Eagle take him out." Tsubasa shouted as Eagle knocked Tono's beys out of the bey stadiun.

"Maximo your fight now." Tono said catching his bey.

"Just like that Tsubasa has already taken out a member of Team Dragon, but can he take out Maximo just as fast?" The announcer shouted getting the crowed excited.

"Let it rip!" Maximo shouted launching his bey at Eagle.

"Metal Wing." Tsubasa shouted as his bey charged forward at Maximo's bey.

"Power up." Maximo said as his bey seemed to lose power.

"Why did he weaken his bey?" Tsubasa thought to himself trying to figure out what they were planning, "Wind blast."

"Alec finish this up." Maximo said catching his bey.

"Tsubasa has beaten another member of Team Dragon with ease." The announcer shouted watching the one sided battle.

"Let it rip." Alec said launching his bey into the bey stadium.

"Eagle, finish this!" Tsubasa shouted watching Eagle charge at Alecs bey.

"Power drain." Alec said as his bey seemed to gain more power.

"M-my attack did nothing." Tsubasa said looking at Alec's unscratched bey.

"Mirror dragon gained all the power that my partners beys had. The moves they used were purposely used to weaken their beys so that when I launched Mirror dragon into the stadium he would gain enough power to take down your team." Alec said explaining how strong his bey was.

"Your bey isn't a match for metal storm Eagle. Jet Wind Furry!" Tsubasa shouted going in for the final attack.

"Reflector." Alec said repelling Tsubasa's attack and knocking his bey out of the bey stadium.

"Kyoya take him down." Tsubasa said catching his bey.

"The undefeated Tsubasa has been defeated by Team Dragons last member. Can Kyoya take the last win or will their last blader have to step in?" The announcer shouted not taking his eyes away from the dynamic battle.

"You might have beaten Tsubasa but you wont make it past me. Roar Leone!" Kyoya shouted ready to show his power.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Team Galaxy is actually having trouble." Arrow said laughing.

"I found Mirror Dragons weakness." Hunter said figuring the weakness out with ease.

"Its power is its weakness." Zero said noticing Alec's bey was getting weaker.

"Every time Alec uses a special move it weakens his beys power a lot more then it normally would." Hunter said watching Alec's bey get even weaker.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Wild Lion Gust Wind!" Kyoya shouted as Leone sent a blast of wind at Alec's bey.

"Reflector times 3." Alec shouted sending Leone's attack right back at him with a lot more power.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya shouted defending his bey against the reflected attack.

"Archfiend Absolute Power!" Alec shouted as his bey destroyed the gale force wall and knocked Leone out of the bey stadium.

"Uhh. Gingka you need to beat this guy or were out of this tournament." Kyoya said catching his by.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I was hoping to battle them." Kyro said wanting to be the one to destroy their beys.

"We can still look forward to beating Team Hurricane." Kytren said looking at his new bey.

"Unless they lose to Team Sorcerer." Kyro said watching Gingka and Alec's battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted watching Pegasus collide with Mirror Dragon.

"Reflector!" Alec shouted trying to knock Pegasus out of the stadium.

"Metal Storm!" Gingka shouted transforming his bey.

"I can't do another reflector attack or Mirror Dragon will stop spinning." Alec thought to himself trying to figure out another attack to use.

"Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted trying to finish the battle.

"Metal Defense." Alec said increasing his beys defense.

"That move might work." Gingka thought to himself.

"Archfiend Absolute Power!" Alec shouted using the last bit if power his by had.

"Pegasus Star Gazer!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus knocked Mirror dragon out of the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"He didn't exactly figure out Mirror Dragons weakness but he did win." Hunter said laughing a bit.

"Could have beat Alec faster if he had know the weakness though." Arrow said leaning back in his chair.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The teams that are moving on to the next round are Team Street Breed, Team Galaxy, and Team Scorchers!" The announcer said about to go get the next bey blading teams.

"He wasn't that hard I don't get why you guys had so much trouble with him." Gingka said laughing at Kyoya and Tsubasa.

"Shut up Gingka we weakened him for you!" Kyoya and Tsubasa shouted taking away Gingka's 30-layered cheeseburger.

"My cheeseburger!" Gingka shouted trying to get it back from Kyoya and Tsubasa.

"Not until you admit we weakened him for you." Kyoya said throwing the cheesburger to Tsubasa.

"I need my cheeseburger! I'm getting weak, need food that gives me strength!" Gingka shouted acting weak.

"Come on Tsubasa lets go see what Madoka and Hikaru are doing." Kyoya said walking away with Tsubasa.

"What about my cheeseburger?" Gingka shouted wanting his cheeseburger back.

"Here." Tsubasa said tossing it to him.

"My strength, its returning! I have the power!" Gingka shouted taking a bit out of his cheeseburger.

"The power of being an idiot." Tsubassa said laughing a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I need Team Blaster Blade, Team Halberd, Team Syfurious, Team Storm, Team Volcanic, and Team Duneratz to come to the bey stadiums." The announcer said waiting for the teams to come to the bey stadiums.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Time to set fire to another persons bey." Kyro said walking to the bey stadiums.

"We shouldn't even give them a chance." Kytren said wanting to get the battle over with.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Until next chapter, Review! (or not) Looks like I will be able to start writing my team sorcerer vs team hurricane faster then I thought

Next Chapter: Team Sorcerer Vs Team Hurricane


	8. Team Sorcerer Vs Team Hurricane

Chapter 8: Team Sorcerer Vs Team Hurricane

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Team Sorcerer has challenged many opponents and all of them have been sent packing, but can they take on one of the best blading teams out there, Team Hurricane?" The announcer shouted to the crowd to get them ready for the battle.

"Hunter go easy on them for a few minutes." Arrow said watching him get his bey ready.

"Take the first one down, leave the second for you." Hunter said walking to the bey stadium.

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip" Mana and Hunter shouted launching their beys into the bey stadium.

"Magic light." Mana said as her bey shot energy waves at Dark Bear.

"I'll give her 3 attacks." Hunter thought to himself watching his bey dodge Mana's attack.

"Ki wave." Mana said using a stronger attack.

"One more attack." Hunter thought to himself waiting for Mana to attack again.

"Trick Magic." Mana said as her bey made copies of itself.

"Soul Energy." Hunter shouted as Mana's bey stopped spinning.

"W-what the hell?" Mana shouted as Hunters bey knocked Mage into her hand.

"Might as well weaken Sherry since that attack didn't stop my bey as well." Hunter thought to himself waiting for Sherry to launch her bey.

"Let it rip!" Sherry shouted launching her bey into the bey stadium.

"How far can you make it." Hunter said as his bye charged at Sherry's.

"I'm going to take on the leader." Sherry said as her bey increased its power.

"That last attack the Mana used wasn't for her, it must have been for Sherry to increase her own power during this battle." Hunter thought to himself as there beys collided.

"Sorcerers Judgment!" Sherry shouted trying to finish the battle fast.

"Whirl Wind" Hunter said as the air flow around there beys changed.

"Changing the air flow around my bey doesn't work since my specially made spin track keeps the same air flow around my bey no matter what." Sherry said as she finished her attack.

"I cant take another hit like that or I'm finished. Gladiator Slash." Hunter shouted going on the offensive.

"Energy Drain!" Sherry shouted draining all the powering Hunters attack.

"Uhh there's nothing left for me to do except set things up for Hunter.

"Energy Volt." Sherry said as her bey gained more power. "Sorcerers Judgment!"

"Arrow take her down." Hunter said catching his bey.

"This wont take long." Arrow thought to himself as he launched his bey into the bey stadium.

"I wont let you win this time. Sorcerers Judgment!" Sherry shouted trying to keep Arrow from using metal storm.

"Howling Laser." Arrow shouted canceling out Sherry's attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"They appear to be evenly matched." Madoka said looking at Arrow and Sherry's status.

"Arrow's won every match against Sherry. He's going to win again." Kyoya said watching the match turn into a one sided battle.

"Sherry's hiding something." Gingka said trying to figure out what Sherry had up her sleeve.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Metal Storm!" Sherry shouted transforming her bey.

"You can't beat me with your normal status what makes you think you can beat me using metal storm. Metal Storm!" Arrow shouted transforming his bey.

"I said I wasn't going to lose. Sorcerers Final Judgment!" Sherry shouted launching her best metal storm move.

"Storm Gazer." Arrow said canceling out Sherry's attack.

"I can't use that now if I do Arrow will win right after my attack." Sherry thought to herself trying to figure out her next move.

"How long do you want me to act like we are equals?" Arrow asked waiting for Sherry's answer.

"Act?" Sherry asked giving Arrow a confused look.

"If you thought this was my full power you are sadly mistaken, I'm only using 25% of my real power." Arrow said getting tired of the battle.

"It's time to use it." Sherry thought to herself.

"Any other moves you know can be canceled out by my storm gazer so just give up and save us some time." Arrow said about to walk away.

"Over power!" Sherry shouted as her bey gained three times as much power as it had before.

"I haven't seen this yet." Arrow thought to himself watching Sherry's bey gain even more power.

"This is where I win." Sherry said as her bey vanished.

"Looks like the gloves are coming off." Arrow said closing his eyes.

"Sorcerers destruction!" Sherry shouted as her bey appeared behind Arrows.

"Gear second." Arrow said opening his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Light Speed Attack." Sherry shouted as her bey started to keep up with Arrows.

"This is where the real battle begins. Teleport speed." Arrow said as his bey disappeared from sight.

"W-where did his bey go?" Sherry said looking for Arrows bey.

"Behind you." Arrow said as his bey knocked Sherry's across the bey stadium.

"N-now where is it?" Sherry said trying to keep up with Arrow.

"Left." Arrow said as his bey knocked Sherry's bey across the bey stadium.

"If I could see it once I could do something." Sherry thought to herself looking around for Arrows bey.

"You're the first to see gear third." Arrow said as his bey went to the middle of the bey stadium.

"Another gear?" Sherry thought to herself realizing she was out of her league.

"Gear Third." Arrow said as his bey started to gain more power.

"It's over." Sherry said watching Arrowsbey gain more power.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Arrow you idiot if he uses gear three he has a chance of damaging his bey." Hunter said noticing Arrows bey was giving off strange feed back.

"Arrows going to lose." Zero said watching Arrows bey spin out of control.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gear third back fired on you." Sherry said using this chance to defeat Arrow. "Sorcerers Judgment!"

"I'm out." Arrow said catching his bey.

"Sherry has defeated two of Team Hurricanes members but can she win against the last blader?" The announcer shouted getting everyone excited for the final battle.

"Let it rip." Zero said launching his bey into the bey stadium.

"Now that I can hold my own against a gear second we are on even terms." Sherry said ready to battle.

"No were not." Zero said ready to show Sherry the difference between gear second and gear third.

"I just beat Hunter and Arrow how much strong can you be?" Sherry asked waiting for Zero's answer.

"Strong enough to stop Kyro and Kytren if I wanted to. Metal storm." Zero said as his bey transformed.

"If he only uses metal storm I should have a chance." Sherry thought to herself trying to figure if she had to use her over power move. ( over power multiplies a beys power, speed, and stamina by as much as it can handle over power X2 is equal to half of the power a gear second has)

"Gear Second." Zero said as his bey transformed again.

"Over power X2 might be able to keep pace with his gear second." Sherry thought to herself still trying to figure out what over power to use.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It's over. Zero's going to use gear third against her." Arrow said waiting to see the full power of a gear third.

"He wont use it until our fight with team Syfurious." Hunter said knowing Zero wouldn't risk showing them there most powerful gear.

"Then what's he going to use?" Arrow asked trying to make sense of Zero increasing his power.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Until next chapter. I wont be updating for a while since I'm going to go see some family members that live far away so don't expect a new chapter for a while next chapter is in a week maybe 10 days. Review.

Next Chapter: the secrets of gear third


	9. Out of the tournament

Chapter 9: The secrets of gear third, Team Hurricane disqualified

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gingka what do think Zero's going to do?" Kyoya asked trying to figure out why Zero was trying to gain more power.

"I think I might know." Madoka said scanning the beys with her computer.

"Whats he trying to do?" Gingka and Kyoya asked looking at Madoka.

"Zero's going to force Sherry's bey out of the stadium." Madoka said watching Gandora gain more and more power.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Void Gazer!" Sherry shouted launching beams of energy at Gandora.

"Jump into the air!" Zero shouted as Gandora dodged all of the energy beams.

"Sorcerer look out." Sherry said as Gandora copied the Pegasus star blast attack.

"Force Void." Zero said as Gandora released all of the stored up energy and knocked Sorcer into Sherry's hand.

The winner, Team Hurricane!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"There getting better." Kytren said uneasy.

"They wont be strong enough to stop us." Kyro said watching the next teams get ready for there battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"After all of that I we still lost." Mana and Sherry complained wishing they had won.

"Arrow you idiot why the hell did you try using a gear third whenyou know it could have damaged your bey!" Hunter shouted hitting Arrow in the back of his head.

"Well you guys didn't try it so I thought I would." Arrow said thinking they were stupid for not trying to use gear third.

"We haven't even figured out what will happen if we use it to much!" Hunter said aout to hit Arrow again.

"Nothing happened to my bey exept an overload in power." Arrow said dodging Hunter before he could hit him again.

"If your bey gets destroyed I'm not building you a new one!" Hunter said walking away.

"What's his problem?" Arrow asked looking at Zero.

"You guys might want to see who your next opponents are." Madoka said walking into the B-pit.

"Who are they?" Arrow asked looking at Madoka.

"Team Syfurious." Madoka said wondering what they were going to do when they faced them.

"Then were taking them down tomorrow." Arrow and Zero said ready to battle them now.

"If you guys fail then we can step in and take them down." Kyoya said wanting to be the one that took them down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Make sure they cant get to the stadium in the morning." Kyro said handing some one some money.

"Done."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Where's Team Hurricane?" Gingka asked waiting outside the B-pit.

"If they don't get here soon then were going to leave without them." Madoka said looking at the clock inside the B-pit.

"They can catch up to us, we should go ahead and get to the tournament." Kyoya said walking away.

"Wait up Kyoya!" Everyone else shouted running after him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on were going to be disqualified if we don't get to the tournament in time!" Hunter shouted trying to find the fastest way to get to the tournament.

"Why is it that we run into problems at a time like this!" Arrow shouted jumping on his extreme gear.

"I can see the entrance to the stadium." Hunter said making his extreme gear go as fast as it could.

"Were gona make it. Nothing to worry about!" Arrow said as they sped through the stadium gates.

"Lets get to the bey stadium and quick." Hunter said running past Gingka.

"Your late!" Gingka shouted to them as they passed him.

"Shut up!" Arrow shouted back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Were ready to start the battle." Hunter said to the announcer.

"Sorry but your 5 minutes late, by technicality Team Syfurious wins." The announcer said displaying Team Syfurious on the big screen.

"What? Only 5 minutes! Cant you just over look those 5 minutes?" Arrow asked handing the announcer some money.

"This is a coupon for bey parts." The announcer said not amused.

"Damn." Arrow said trying to find some money.

"Give it up Arrow we can't battle them." Zero said walking away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hmm I cant believe it."

"What? How this soda can taste so good."

"Shut up Soda."

"You should guzzle this stuff down Crunch." Soda said drinking as he drank some more of his soda.

"That's what allowed me to beat you and take the worlds 2nd best beyblader title. You should stop drinking that soda pop." Crunch said watching the tournament from on top of a building.

"Shut up I lost that battle cause no one was able to get passed you." Soda said putting his soda pop away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sorry it took me so long to update :/ I updated though and I will try and update again soon hope the chapter was ok it was kind of rushed, and I decided not to give every team there own chapter to battle it would take way to long and I'm to lazy to try and think of moves I'm only going to use once

Next chapter: Team Galaxy Vs Team Syfurious


	10. Team Galaxy Vs Team Syfurious

Chapter 10: Team Galaxy Vs Team Syfurious

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It's time! The Final round of the tournament! These two teams have shown they are giving it all to be the best but there can only be one winner. Here comes our first team, Team Galaxy." The announcer shouted getting the crowd pumped for the battle.

"Time to finish these guys once and for all." Gingka said watching Tsubasa get Eagle ready for battle.

"Here comes our next the next team, Team Syfurious!" The Announcer shouted as Team Syfurious walked to the bey stadium.

"Take him down Tsubasa!" Kyoya and Gingka said as Tsubasa waited for Kytren.

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Kytren and Tsubasa shouted launching there beys into the bey stadium.

"Metal Wing Smash!" Tusbasa shouted trying to get an early lead.

"Blazing Inferno!" Kytren shouted as his bey covered its self in flames.

"Ahh, not bad but not good enough! Phantom Storm Blast!" Tsubasa said as Eagle made a mini tornado in the stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What are you guys doing?"

"Charlotte!" Soda and Crunch shouted looking behind them.

"Watching the tournament from up here?" Charlotte asked watching Tsubasa and Kytrens battle.

"We want a rematch!" Soda and Crunch shouted getting there beys out.

"As champion you have no choice but to accept out battle!" Soda said thinking about how Zero stepped down from his champion status.

"To make it easier for you you both can battle me at the same time." Charlotte said getting her bey out.

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" All three of them shouted launching their beys.\

(Since no one was good enough to actually beat Zero while Team Galaxy was away Zero turned down a match and let that person become champion, and after words that person lost to Charlotte making her champion. Crunch is ranked 2nd in the world along with Soda being ranked 3rd. They earned the titles by winning a lot of tournaments in a row.)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Eagle look out!" Tsubasa shouted as Eagle got knocked out of the stadium.

"And Tsubasa has lost, can Kyoya come back and claim a win for Team Galaxy?" The announcer shouted as Kyoya got his bey ready for battle.

"I did all I could." Tsubasa said as Kyoya launched his bey into the bey stadium.

"Roar Leone!" Kyoya shouted as Leone whipped up a mini tornado in the bey stadium to put out the flames that covered the bey stadium.

"Hey I liked the stadium that way! Blazing Inferno!" Kytren shouted as his bey burst into flames and charged at Leone.

"Wild Furry Fang Dance." Kyoya said as Leone made two more mini tornados in the bey stadium.

"Come on if this is the best you guys can do then you shouldn't have even come here." Kytren said as his bey collided with Kyoya's.

"Shut up! Leone Ultimate Wind Tunnel Storm!" Kyoya shouted as his special moved knocked both beys into the air.

"Blazing Storm Void!" Kytren shouted trying to knock Kyoya's bey away from the bey stadium before they hit the ground.

"Wind Valley Assault!" Kyoya shouted as Leone used the wind to blast vylirex away from the bey stadium.

"Damn!" Kytren shouted catching his bey.

"I'll take over from here." Kyro said getting his bey ready for battle.

"Stop stalling and get out here Kyro!" Kyoya shouted waiting for Kyro to launch his bey.

"If you're in that much of a hurry to lose then allow me to go ahead and finish you off." Kyro shouted as he launching his bey into the bey stadium and knocked Leone out of the bey stadium.

"What the hell!" Kyoya shouted catching Leone.

"You have no idea what your in for." Kyro said waiting on Gingka to come out and battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Halberd Striker!" Charlotte shouted as her bey knocked Crunches bey into his hands.

"Bogus!" Crunch shouted watching Soda and Charlotte battle.

"I'm still in this battle." Soda said drinking his soda pop. (During battles if Soda drinks his soda pop his bey gains a lot more power that's why is name is Soda)

"This is more fun then I thought it be." Charlotte said, as her bey got ready for another attack.

"" Soda shouted in Russian as his bey went in for its finally attack.

"Halberd Cannon!" Charlotte shouted knocking Soda's bey back into his hand.

"We lost." Soda and Crunch said not believing what they had seen.

"Challenge me again in a few days." Charlotte said running off to go watch the battle between Gingka and Kyro.

"HAHAHA, you both are pathetic."

"Shut up Bull you weren't in that battle helping us!" Soda and Crunch shouted at the world's 4th best bey battler.

"You could have used my awesome disco skills."

"Same goes for you to Disco!" They shouted at the world's 5th best bey battler.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on Gingka!" Madoka and Kenta shouted watching Gingka and Kyro's bey battle.

"Come on Gingka!" A girl shouted behind them.

"Who is she?" Kenta asked looking behind Madoka.

"She looks familiar but I can't think of who she is." Madoka said looking back at the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as his attack collided with Kyro's bey.

"Incinerate!" Kyro shouted as his bey started shooting fire balls at Pegasus.

"Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus created a vacuum to put out the flames.

"Prepare to face fire so hot its cold. Volcanic Blazar Storm!" Kyro shouted as his bey covered its self in fire/icy flames.

"Pegasus, Shooting Galaxy Explosion!" Gingka shouted as there special moves collided.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Who do you think will win this battle?" Arrow asked looking at Zero.

"I don't know, we haven't battle Kyro in a long time I don't how much string he has gotten." Zero said as the bey stadium erupted into an explosion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Until next chapter, review :) oh and yes Soda is Russian and Crunch is a surfer dude cause there down right awesome

Next chapter: The Winner, Worlds Best take down Kyro


	11. The Winner, The worlds best defeat Kyro

Chapter 11: The Winner

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This battle is coming to its fiery end, it looks like Gingka and Kyro's bey's are about to give way at any moment.

"This is my last attack it better work. Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as his Pegasus burst out of the sky.

"Inferno Gazer!" Kyro shouted as his bey launched a fiery beam at Pegasus and his star blast attack.

"WHOA, look at that explosion! I can't even tell who tell winner is through the smoke." The announcer shouted trying to see who the winner was.

"Not bad Gingka but that wasn't good enough." Kyro said as the smoke cleared to reveal Kyro had won and Pegasus was on fire.

"Pegasus no!" Gingka shouted trying to pick up his bey. "Oww!"

"Stupid Gingka. Here pour some water on it!" Madoka shouted tossing Gingka a bottle of water to put out the flames covering Pegasus.

"The Winner of the tournament is Team Syfurious!" The announcer shouted displaying the members of Team Syfurious on the screen.

"T-they lost." Arrow said not believing what he was seeing.

"What do we do now?" Hunter said trying to figure out what they should do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It was your fault you should have listened to me!" Crunch shouted taking Soda's, soda pop from him.

"Hey give that back or I will smash your surf board to pieces!" Soda shouted about to go and get Crunches surf board.

"Soda, Crunch shut up!" Charlotte shouted throwing Soda a new soda bottle.

"What do you want?" Crunch asked looking at Charlotte.

"Team Galaxy lost." Charlotte said with a sad look on her face.

"Soda, Bull, Disco you know what that means?" Crunch asked looking at the worlds best bladers.

"It's time, to kick Kyro's ass!" They all shouted about to go find Kyro and destroy his bey.

"I feel sorry for Kyro." Charlotte said laughing a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A few hours later, after the tournament)

"It's to bad team galaxy and team hurricane cant touch us." Kyro said burning some one's bey.

"They cant right now, but we can." Bull said launching his bey at Kyro's.

"Another moth to the flame I see." Kyro said laughing as he launched his bey at Bull's.

"I guess I will join this battle to!" Soda shouted launching his bey at Kyro's as well.

"Two on one, I can still win." Kyro said as his bey covered itself in flames.

"How about four on one then?" Disco and Crunch asked launching their beys at Kyro's.

"I will still win!" Kyro shouted as his bey charged at the others.

"Disco Wave!" Disco shouted as is bey blocked Kyro's attack with sound waves.

"Drunken Fighter!" Soda shouted as his bey charged at Kyro's bey.

"Crunch Time!" Crunch shouted as his bey collided into Kyro's and knocked it into Soda's special move.

"Stampede Charge!" Bull shouted as his bey charged at Kyro's bey before it hit the ground.

"No!" Kyro shouted right before Bull special move obliterated his bey.

"Now you see what it feels like." Soda said drinking some of his soda pop.

"To have your bey destroyed right in front of your eyes." Crunch said laughing in his face.

"Kytren help me!" Kyro shouted as Kytren came to help Kyro out.

"Drunken Fighter!" Soda shouted as his bey knocked Kytren's bey out of his hands and into a sewer.

"Get out of here before you really make us mad!" They all shouted watching Kyro and Kytren run away.

"Aww I was hoping for challenge." Bull said catching his bey.

"I was going to show them how to disco." Disco said catching his bey.

"Now it's time to drink some soda pop." Soda said catching his bey while drinking some soda pop.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"D-did you see that?" Madoka asked watching Kyro and Kytren run away.

"Did all four of them just defeat Kyro and Kytren." Benkei said rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"We should go tell the others what's happened." Madoka said running to the B-pit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Guys, guys! Kyro's been defeated!" Madoka shouted running into the B-pit.

"W-who challenged him?" Gingka asked wanting to know who was strong enough to defeat Kyro.

"A few bladers. They just came in used a special move and defeated both of them with ease." Benkei said still trying to figure out how it had happened.

"Well they're no longer a problem now." Kyoya said looking at the person that came into the B-pit.

"Are you looking for something specific?" Madoka asked the girl who was looking around at the new parts.

"I'm looking for some one good to battle." The girl said now looking at Team Galaxy, Team Sorcerer, and Team Hurricane.

"Well if your looking for some one to battle any one these guys can give you a good one." Madoka said setting making sure the bey stadium was ready for a battle.

"I'll battle you, you, and you." The girl said pointing to Gingka, Arrow and Kyoya.

"All three of them at once!" Madoka and Benkei said surprised by what she had said.

"Yeah." The girl said getting her bey ready for a battle.

"The three of us against you isn't a fair fight." Kyoya said trying to even the odds.

"One on one wouldn't make it fair for you or the others." The girl said waiting for them to get their beys ready.

"I she wants to fight all three of us then I say we let her." Arrow said launching his bye into the bey stadium.

"I cant, Pegasus got burned to much." Gingka said trying to fix Pegasus.

"Then I will battle for you!" Sherry said launching her bey into the bey stadium.

"This person is going to lose." Kyoya said launching his bey into the bey stadium.

"What your name anyway?" Madoka asked remembering her from the tournament.

"You will find out after the battle." The girl said about to use her special move. "Halberd Striker!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Until the next chapter, review

Team Galaxy lost and Kyro has been defeated so what happens next? Well I will tell you guy's next chapter. Oh and I forgot to put what Soda had said in Russian he said dodge this but I forgot to look it up from now on his special moves should be in Russian but I put them in English this time so you would know what he is saying.

Next chapter: Charlotte the world champion


	12. Charlotte the world champion

Chapter 12: Charlotte, The World Champion

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"She beat us all!" Kyoya said not believing his eyes.

"Ahh I thought you guys were suppose to be good." The girl said with a sad face.

"We battled you now what's your name?" Kyoya asked wanting to know who beat him.

"Charlotte, the world champion." Charlotte said catching her bey.

"Wait that's not possible since Zero is the world champion." Gingka said remembering there battle to decide the world's best blader.

"There was one person that stepped down from the title." Charlotte said about to leave.

"Wait we have one more person for you to battle." Gingka said looking for the one person that could beat Charlotte.

"Well where is he?" Charlotte asked looking around for the last person to battle.

"Gotta find him." Gingka said running outside.

"Anyone want to battle me while I wait?" Charlotte asked ready for another battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Where the hell are you Zero?" Gingka asked himself trying to find Zero.

"Try again next time." Zero said catching his bey.

"Zero come with me." Gingka said dragging Zero back to the B-pit.

"You don't have to drag me!" Zero said walking into the B-pit with Gingka.

"Here's your next challenger." Gingka said as Charlotte defeated Hikaru, Benkei, and Kenta.

"Is he as weak as the others?" Charlotte asked getting her bey ready for battle.

"Why don't you find out?" Gingka said as Charlotte and Zero launched their beys at each other.

"I hope you know I wont go easy on you." Charlotte said as there beys collided again.

"Good I wasn't either, gear one." Zero said as his bey knocked Chalotte's out of the bey stadium.

"Teleport." Charlotte said as her bey disappeared and reappeared back into the bey stadium.

"Haven't seen that before." Zero said trying to find the weakness in Charlotte's bey.

"Gear one." Charlotte said increasing her beys power.

"What?" Everyone said watching Charlotte transform her bey.

"Alright time to kick it up a notch. Gear second!" Zero said as his bey gained even more power.

"No fair! Gear second!" Charlotte shouted transforming her bey again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"She's even achieved a gear second." Gingka and Kyoya said watching Charlotte keep pace with Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Power Gaze!" Zero shouted as his bey sent a shock wave after Charlotte's bey.

"Striker!" Charlotte shouted countering Zero's move.

"Cosmic dash!" Zero shouted as his bey smashed into Charlotte's.

"Gladiator Shield." Charlotte shouted as her bey created a protective shield around itself.

"Sky Slash!' Zero shouted trying to damage Charlotte's bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That shield around her bey is keeping Zero from doing any damage." Madoka said scanning Charlotte's bey.

"How is he going to destroy it?" Tsubasa asked looking at the results.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lets end this." Charlotte said about to use her last special move.

"Super heat." Zero said as his bey started to carch on fire.  
>"Whats he trying to do?" Charlotte thought to herself.<p>

"Finally, some I can use this move on. Super Heated Quasar!" Zero shouted as his bey shot forward about to collided with Charlotte's bey.

"Halberd Finisher!" Charlotte shouted as there beys collided with a giant explosion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Who won?" Ryuga asked looking at Bass.

"Who do you think won?" Bass asked not surprised by the out come.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"There's the winner." Arrow said looking at the bey that was still spinning.

"I win." Charlotte said looking at her bey, which was still spinning.

"Not for long." Zero said picking up his bey.

"M-my bey!" Charlotte said watching her bey fall apart. "What happened to my bey?"

"How should I know?" Zero said showing Charlotte his bey which had also fallen apart.

"Even though both beys are ruined the bey that was left standing was Charlotte's." Tsubasa said declaring Charlotte the winner.

"I thought you said he was going to beat me." Charlotte said disappointed by the out come.

"He didn't use his secret weapon!" Arrow shouted knowing Zero hadn't used all of his real power.

"Well I still won, although NOW I need a replacement bey since mine is ruined." Charlotte said not wanting to get another bey.

"Lets go Arrow." Zero said putting the broken bey parts in his pocket.

"Time to make a new bey." Arrow said walking out the door with Zero.

"Wait you owe me a new bey!" Charlotte shouted chasing after them.

"He lost." Gingka said still staring at the bey stadium.

"Gingka are you okay?" Madoka asked looking at him.

"He lost to some one other then me! Zero get back here!" Gingka shouted running out the door after Zero and Arrow.

"Any one else want to run out the door?" Kyoya asked looking at the others.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero lost! I mean uhh yeah he lost, I wasn't just reading my own story. I don't know what your talking about.

Until next chapter

Next Chapter: New beys


	13. New beys

Chapter 13: New beys

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Whose next?" Gingka asked catching Pegasus.

"Come on Gingka you've already beaten all of 3 times each!" Kenta and Benkei said tired from all the bey battles.

"Gingka you've been battling a lot more than usual lately are you alright?" Madoka asked trying to figure out what was wrong with Gingka.

"I'm going to go find people to battle." Gingka said walking out of the B-pit.

"Your worried about him?" Kyoya asked thinking Gingka was fine.

"No I'm worried about Pegasus." Madoka said thinking about how far Pegasus could go before it fell apart.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gingka I challenge you to a battle!"

"Sure uh who are you?" Gingka asked waiting for the persons response.

"The names Masamune Kadoya, and I'm the worlds number one blader." Masamune said taking the title a bit to far.

"Sure you are. Let it rip!" Gingka shouted launching Pegasus at Masamune.

"Take him out Blitz Striker!" Masamune shouted launching his bey at Gingka.

"Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus started to circle Striker.

"Purple Lightning Flash!" Masamune shouted as Striker interrupted Pegasus's special move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Here." Arrow said handing Charlotte her new bey.

"Its not as good as my old." Charlotte said thinking she would need to work on it some more.

"Now we can start working on your new bey." Arrow said looking at the left over parts.

"Not much to chose from." Zero said trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"Where are the parts from your old bey?" Arrow asked getting an idea.

"Here." Zero said handing Arrow the parts.

"Come back tomorrow and I will have more parts to chose from." Arrow said trying to fix the old parts.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted trying to win the battle.

"Purple Lightning Flash!" Masamune shouted using his special move to hit Pegasus before it could complete the Pegasus star blast attack.

"Pegasus!" Gingak shouted as Pegasus broke in half after the impact of the two special moves.

"I was afraid that was going to happen." Madoka said walking past Gingka to get what was left of Pegasus.

"What happen to Pegasus?" Gingka asked since he couldn't figure it out.

"What happened was that you battled to many times with out giving Pegasus a break." Madoka said hitting Gingka on the back of his head.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gingka asked surprised that Madoka hadn't said anything since she normally would.

"I thought you would have figured it out before this happened." Madoka said realizing that this was Gingka she was talking about.

"So what am I going to do about a getting Pegasus fixed?" Gingka asked since he didn't want a new bey.

"I'll fix it." Madoka said trying to figure out how she was going to fix a bey that was nearly impossible to fix now.

"Hey can you take a look at my bey while you're at it?" Masamune asked since his bey was looking a little beat up.

"Fine just drop it off at the B-pit." Madoka said walking away with Gingka.

"Wait up! I can drop it off now!" Masmune shouted running after them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(1 skipped day later)

"You completely rebuilt my old bey." Zero said surprised by Arrow work.

"No I did not rebuild your old bey. I exceeded it and made a new old one!" Arrow said showing Zero the new fusion wheel and spin track.

"That makes no sense what so ever." Zero said trying to make sense of it.

"Fine then I'm keeping the bey." Arrow said about to walk away.  
>"No your not!" Zero shouted taking the bey by force.<p>

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Here you go Gingka." Madoka said handing Gingka his new bey.

"Alright a new bey means new moves. Big Bang Galaxy Pegasus is here to stay." Gingka shouted ready to start battling.

"Then how about you battle me." Masamune said getting his bey ready for a battle.

"Let it rip!" Gingka shouted launching Pegasus into the bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" Masamune shouted launching his bey into the bey stadium.

"This is for yesterday! Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus knocked Striker out of the bey stadium.

"What the hell! Pegasus wasn't this good yesterday." Masamune shouted trying to figure out how Pegasus got so much power and speed.

"That would be my handy work that gave him enhanced abilities." Madoka said watching Gingka enjoy himself.

"I can take on the world with this bey!" Gingka shouted holding Pegasus in the air.

"That's good because I have a great offer for you." Charlotte said walking into the B-pit.

"What's the offer?" Gingka asked wondering what it was.

"There's going to be a tournament held around the whole world for a shot at battling the worlds top bladers." Charlotte said wondering if Gingka would enter.

"I'm entering! I'm taking down the world!" Gingka shouted before Charlotte could finish what she was saying about the tournament.

"You have to have a team of 3 members 1 alternate member and a mechanic." Charlotte said waiting to here what Gingka had to say now.

"Hmm how am I suppose to decide on who to be partners with?" Gingka asked himself trying to think of who he should team up with.

"Zero will most likely enter with Team Hurricane so he's out."Madoka said thinking of other people that could enter with Gingka.

"The tournaments not for 3 months since all the countries of the world are gathering their personal teams to battle with their names." Charlotte said explaining the tournament and its rules.

"Alright NOW I have to enter!" Gingka shouted ready to battle again.

"Gingka calm down." Madoka said face palming.

"Well if you need a team member I'm available." Masamune said realizing he didn't know anyone around here that could be part of his team.

"There now you have two members." Charlotte said happy Gingka and Masamune were getting ready for the tournament this early.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yeah its time to take on the worlds best bladers! Gingka and everyone are now preparing for what should be the best tournament ever. Review!

Next chapter: Pre tournament battle Team Wang Hu Zhong!


	14. The Cyclone is here: part 1

Chapter 14: The new Team Galaxy

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on, fight like you mean it!" Zero shouted waiting for his two opponents to attack.

"How is this guy that strong?" Dagger asked looking at his frined.

"And you said he wouldn't very hard to beat." Wolf said going in for an attack.

"Knock him back!" Zero said as the force of his bey knocked Wolf's bey away without even touching it.

"So you guys thought you could beat Zero huh."

"And you said Zeth wouldn't find out we challenged Zero." Wolf said now looking at Dagger.

"Shut up!" Dagger shouted back at Wolf.

"They surrender." Zeth said knocking Wolf and Daggers beys into there hands.

"Fine by me." Zero said about to leave.

"I'll be your opponent." Zeth said waiting for Zero's response.

"Don't hold back." Zero said launching his bey at Zeth.

"Same goes to you." Zeth said launching his bey at Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright so we now have Yuu on our team!" Gingka shouted ready to start training.

"Yay we get to battle together again!" Yuu shouted glad that he was able to enter the tournament.

"Well looks like your almost done putting together your team." Charlotte said looking around the B-pit.

"So when do we get to battle you during the tournament?" Yuu asked looking at Charlotte.

"You have to beat everyone that's ranked below me then you can challenge me for the title." Charlotte said explaining how to challenge her for the title.

"I'm not letting Zero take that title." Gingka said wanting to have the title of world champion.

"I'm not going to just hand over my title!" Charlotte said walking out of the B-pit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Your not half bad." Zeth said as his battle with Zero continued.

"I haven't even used half of my power yet." Zero said waiting for Zeth to use the rest of his power.

"Good, because I've been holding back as well." Zeth said as his bey charged at Zero's.

"Hey!" Charlotte shouted knocking Zeth's bey into his hand.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU – Charlotte?" Zeth said before seeing who it was.

"I wont allow you to battle Zero until I have my rematch with him." Charlotte said looking at Zero.

"You forgot our deal didn't you." Zeth said thinking of the deal he made with Charlotte a while back.

"Uhmmmmm what deal?" Charlotte asked trying to remember.

"Last time we battle you said if I could beat you I could take you on a date so I think I will go ahead and take up on that battle." Zeth said getting ready to have a battle.

"Uhm Zero help m-me out?" Charlotte said looking for Zero. "Get back HERE!

"Hey you made a deal!" Zeth said running after Charlotte.

"I knew I should have left sooner." Zero thought to himself as he started to run faster.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Now where is Zero?" Arrow thought to himself before Zero ran into him. "Ow watch where you're going."

"Sorry Arrow!" Zero said trying to find a place to hide.

"Why are you trying to hide?" Arrow asked helping Zero find a place to hide.

"I'll explain latter." Zero said as they ran into the B-pit.

"Hide us Madoka." Arrow said trying to find a place to hide.

"Down stairs in the basement. Don't mess up my bey parts I just finished organizing them!" Madoka said as Zero and Arrow went to hide.

"Well this is turning into a funny day." Gingka said laughing a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This is going to be some tournament." Bass said watching everything unfold from the top of a building.

"Huh when the hell do I get to battle?" Ryuga asked wanting to battle some one.

"In time my friend in time, for now I want to see what these other three bladers can do. They seem to be just as powerful as Team Hurricane." Bass said basing this off of what he had seen during Zero and Zeth's battle.

"If I don't battle some one soon your going to be my next opponent." Ryuga said getting his bey out.

"If you launch that bey at me it will be the last thing you do." Bass said giving him a chance to rethink what he was about to do.

"Your not worth it anyway." Ryuga said putting his bey away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A few skipped days later. Charlotte didn't have her battle with Zeth. Zero didn't have to battle them.)

"Is Team Hurriane ready for another battle?" Gingka asked ready to challenge Team Hurricane.

"Any time Gingka." Arrow said ready to battle.

"Then you wont mind battling us then." Zeth said walking into the B-pit with Dagger and Wolf.

"WHOA! NO! You guys are NOT battling in here. You'll blow the roof right off this place!" Madoka shouted pushing Team Hurricane and Team Cyclone out of the B-pit.

"I've gotta see this!" Gingka shouted running out the door.

"Wait up Gingka!" Yuu shouted running after him.

"Wait up I've got to see this to!" Masamune said running out the door after them.

"Some things never change." Madoka said taking inventory.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well for now that's it, expect an update by tomorrow I'm going to try an update at least two more times this weekend with luck maybe THREE times :D

any way use your awesomeness to review

Next chapter: Triple date? Team Hurricanes interrupted match


	15. The Cyclone is here: part 2

Chapter 15: Team Hurricanes interrupted match

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Don't lose this one Hunter." Arrow said not wanting to lose the first match.

"Wait!" Madoka shouted running out of the B-pit.

"Cant this wait until after the match?" Arrow asked wanting to see the match.

"No because Charlotte wants you guys to wait until the tournament." Madoka said as Charlotte walked out of the B-pit.

"Also I decided to take you guys to a resort t relax and train until the tournament." Charlotte said explaining how the top bladers got to go to resorts and train when ever they wanted.

"Why the hell didn't you do that when you were champion?" Arrow asked looking at Zero.

"I didn't think it was important." Zero said looking over at Arrow.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT MAYBE SOME OF YOUR FRIENDS MIGHT LIKE TO GO TO RESORT AND TRAIN." Arrow said about to hit Zero.

"Just because it's a nice place doesn't mean it will get you any good training." Zero said blocking Arrows attack.

"Any way I'm inviting you guys and any of your friends that want to enter the tournament." Charlotte said now finishing her explination.

"Yay the beach!" Yuu shouted ready to build another sand castle.

"I'll go tell Tsubasa, Hikaru, Kyoya, and Gingka." Madoka said walking off to go find them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"YEAHHHHH! We get to train on the beach!" Gingka shouted running off to go pack.

"Hmm what pracice beys should I bring with me?" Madoka asked kyoya as they started walking back to the B-pit.

"Didn't you make one that could copy all of our special moves?" Kyoya asked tryingto think of all the ones Madoka had.

"Yeah and I made it better, it can copy anything that I've analyzed on my computer." Madoka said remembering she had just gave it a new ability.

"You've analyed a lot of beys so that means that you can keep adjusting the beys power, speed, and balance at any time." Kyoya said thinking of all the beys Madoka has analyzed.

"I haven't figured out how to get it to do everything. For now I can only use two different things from two different beys at a time. I'm going to work on it while were on the plane. I should be able to get it to do anything by the time we get to the resort." Madoka said explaining about the new test bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The next day)

"Yay were all ready." Charlotte said as all of there stuff was loaded onto the plane.

"Once we get to the island I'm taking you down Zero." Arrow said wanting to battle against Zero to see which one of them was stronger.

"You have to get past me first." Hunter said as they walked into the plan

"Yeah now that's a battle I want to see!" Gingka said walking into the plane.

"He enjoys any battle." Hikaru said walking into the plane with Tsubasa.

"Your right he just wants to see people battle and that's it." Kyoya said laughing a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I've almost finished it." Bass said working on his bey.

"Finished what?" Ryuga asked looking over at Bass.

"I've been working on the Ultimate beyblade gear." Bass said finally finishing it.

"What does it do?" Ryuga asked wanting to know what the Ultimate part was for.

"It allows you to use all of your power and transform your bey into its ultimate form, but you can only use one special move if you have the ultimate gear in your bey." Bass said now putting the Ultimate gear in his bey.

"What good is it if you can only use one special move?" Ryuga asked thinking it was worthless.

"Think of it this way. Why would you need more than one special move if your bey cant be stopped while its in its ultimate form." Bass said getting his bey ready for battle.

"Lets just see how power full that thing is then." Ryuga said launching his bye at Bass.

"Behold the power of the ultimate beyblade gear!" Bass shouted launching his bey at Ryuga.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(At the resort.)

"Whoa this place is HUGE!" Yuu said looking around the resort.

"Just one of those special treatments you get with being the champion." Charlotte said as they found their rooms.

"I say we go down to the beach and relax for the day!" Madoka said waiting for other suggestions.

"I'm going to follow my 3 step plan for leading Team Hurricane. Step 1: I defeat Hunter, Step 2: I defeat Zero, Step 3: I'm the leader." Arrow said with confidence.

"You're forgetting something." Zero said looking at Arrow.

"No I'm sure I had my plan in the right order." Arrow said still confident.

"You're forgetting the part where you lose to me." Zero said laughing a bit.

"No that's not apart of my plan." Arrow said looking rethinking his plan.

"Well it should be." Hunter said walking off to go look around.

"They make me laugh." Charlotte said laughing a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Alright another update. Use the power of awesomeness to review :D Sorry the chapters are short I will try to make them longer.

Next chapter: Triple date at the resort


	16. Triple date on the resort

Chapter 16: Triple date on the resort

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Well I've seen just about everything this place has to offer." Kyoya said a little board.

"Maybe Charlotte knows some places we can go see around the island." Madoka said walking off to go find Charlotte.

"I'm surprised that after a day I haven't seen or heard Zero and Arrow battle." Kyoya thought to himself before hearing an explosion. "That would be them."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Looks like I take another win." Zero said catching his bey.

"Again!" Arrow said getting ready to launch his bey again.

"You can't beat him Arrow." Charlotte said watching Zero and Arrow battle again.

"I can and I will win." Arrow said as he kept trying to find a way to beat Zero.

"You're the one that made my bey and yet you can't beat it." Zero said wondering how come Arrow couldn't beat his own creation.

"Curse my bey making skills." Arrow said as his bey finally knocked Zero's out of the stadium.

"Shooting Nova." Zero said as his bey landed back in bey stadium with an explosion.

"That special move of yours really is something since it forces all other beys out of the bey stadium." Arrow said picking up his bey.

"We need to perfect your special move so it can counter something like this." Hunter said walking up to Arrow.

"What's with the new bey parts?" Arrow asked looking at the new bey parts in Hunters hand.  
>"There to help us improve." Hunter said taking Arrows bey.<p>

"So what's each part do?" Arrow asked watching Hunter work on his bey.

"Well you're new fusion wheel is going to make your defense unbeatable." Hunter said handing Arrows bey back to him.

"Lets try it out!" Arrow shouted launching his bey at Zero.

"Don't hold back." Zero said launching his bey at Arrow.

"New bey parts, this I better see." Charlotte thought to herself as she watched Zero and Arrow battle.

"Charlotte do you know any places me and kyoya can go?" Madoka asked walking up to Charlotte.

"Yeah I know a few places." Charlotte said trying to keep her eyes on the know even battle.

"Shooting Nova!" Zero shouted as his bey charged at Arrows.

"Lightning Gazer!" Arrow shouted as there special moves collided.

"Not bad not bad at all." Zero said noticing Arrows bey had taken no damage.

"Like I said his defense is now unmatched." Hunter said watching Zer otry to figure out a way to beat Arrow.

"Come on Charlotte lets go." Madoka said taking Charlotte with her.

"I want to see the battle though!" Charlotte said trying to watch Zero and Arrow.

"Well to bad and plus that gives you an unfair advantage if you see what they can do before the tournament." Madoka said having a point.

"Fine I wont watch." Charlotte said walking away with Madoka.

"Since Arrow is unpredictable when it comes to battles I thought having high defense abilities would help him stay in the battle longer." Hunter said thinking of how often Arrow lost his battle due to being out matched in power.

"What about all the power I put into my attacks?" Arrow asked wanting to use as much power as he could.

"Don't worry your attack power is still the same as it was before I made any changes." Hunter said knowing that Arrow liked to use moves that required power.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright so where do you guys want to go first?" Charlotte asked waiting for Madoka and Kyoya to say something.

"Any where that Madoka wnts to go." Kyoya said leaving it up to Madoka.

"I want to go to a place that would amaze kyoya." Madoka said wondering if there was such a place.

"I can think of one place that could possibly do that." Charlotte said as Tsubasa and Hikaru walked behind her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You're asking for it!" Arrow said trying to knock Zero's bey out of the bey stadium.

"Fight like you mean it!" Zero said as there beys collided again.

"With that new fusion wheel your now a even match for Zero." Hunter said watching there battle.

"Does Zero get any special parts?" Arrow asked wondering if Zero would get something that would make him more powerful to.

"No his bey cant get any stronger unless its due to a special move." Hunter said know Arrow made it that stronger.

"Well then I guess now we need to make your bey that strong." Arrow said looking at Hunter.

"Already done. I finished working on my bey before I came here." Hunter said showing Arrow his new and improved bey.

"Now were ready for the tournament." Arrow said as both beys were knocked out of the bey stadium.

"Like I said you guys are now even." Hunter said laughing a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Whoa this place is amazing." Kyoya said looking at a lake.

"Its one of the most beautiful places here." Charlotte said waiting for Tsubasa and Hikaru to catch up.

"You finally found something amazing." Madoka said laughing.

"Well since Kyoya found it amazing then it is amazing." Hikaru said looking around.

"Well just follow the same path we took to get here and you will be back at the resort." Charlotte said heading back to the resort.

"I say we go for a swim." Hikaru said making a good suggestion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So who can I battle?" Charlotte asked looking at Team Hurricane.

"None of us until the tournament." Arrow said not wanting to ruin the epic battle they would have at the tournament.

"AHH!" Charlotte said wanting to battle.

"How about you go battle Team Cyclone?" Hunter said wondering here they were.

"They said the same thing." Charlotte said a little disappointed.

"Looks like we have some competition." Arrow said wanting to see how good they were.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Another chapter! Awesome reviews go! XD

Next chapter: One week until the tournament


	17. One week until the Tournament

Chapter 17: One week until the tournament

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Quick Step!" Wolf shouted as his bey tried to knock Daggers bey out of the stadium.

"Mirror Guard." Dagger shouted as his bey knocked Wolf's bey away.

"Lobo's speed." Wolf said as his bey began to speed up.

"Ahh I cant keep up with Lobo's speed." Dagger said trying to figure out how to attack Wolf's bey.

"Lobo's eyes!" Wolf said as he started to predict all of Daggers moves.

"Not that move! Brumas Slash!" Dagger shouted as his bey tried to repel Wolfs onslaught of attacks.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as his bey made an explosion that knocked both beys out of the stadium.

"What was that for?" Wolf shouted as he picked up his bey.

"You've done enough training. You guys need to stop taking the tournament so serious." Zeth said catching his bey.

"Why did we ever make you the leader of our team?" Wolf asked trying to answer his own question.

"Heheheh I don't know why you did either but as your leader I say stop training for the day." Zeth said trying to find something else to do besides battling.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So we have Masamune, Gingka, and Yuu on our main team." Madoka said trying to figure out who was on whose team.

"Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Benkei are in a different team." Gingka said remembering Kyoya had decided to make a team to fight against him in the tournament.

"Kenta is our substitute member and Kyoya hasn't decided who to have as their substitute.

"I'm sure it will be some one that's really strong!" Gingka said knowing Kyoya always tries to find the most powerful teammates.

"Wait what about team Hurricane and Team Cyclone?" Charlotte asked trying to think if they had any substitute members.

"They don't really need to have extra members do they?" Madoka asked trying to think of some one that could join their teams.

"They don't need to but they should really have an extra member incase something happens to one of them." Charlotte said trying to think of some one to join their teams."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Looks like we have our substitute member." Kyoya said glad to be done with trying to find a new member.

"Your ready to fight Gingka now aren't you." Tsubasa said knowing that's what Kyoya wanted to do.

"This time he's going to taste defeat." Kyoya said ready for the tournament to start.

"What if we have to face Team Hurricane?" Benkei asked worried they would lose to them before getting a chance to fight Gingka.

"Then we'll crush them just like any other team that gets in our way." Kyoya said not willing to let any team stand between him and his rematch with Gingka.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Tournament!" Gingka shouted wanting the tournament to start.

"Calm down Gingka you can wait!" Charlotte said laughing at Gingka.

"No I can't wait, I need to battle!" Gingka said still wanting to battle.

"Gingka here's enough money for a 30 layered cheeseburger." Madoka said handing him money.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Gingka shouted running out of the B-pit.

"All it takes is money and a cheeseburger?" Charlotte asked surprised at how fast Gingka left.

"When you've been friends with Gingka for a while you learn that all you need to do is give him a 30 layered cheeseburger." Madoka said laughing.

"I prefer ramen." Charlotte said leaving to go get some ramen.

"Ramen is always good to." Madoka said laughing a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"One bowl of ramen!" Charlotte said taking a bowl of ramen.

"I totally won that match." Arrow said eating a bowl of ramen.

"No I won that match!" Hunter said grabbing a second bowl of ramen.

"Your both stupid it was a draw." Zero said trying to settle their argument.

"I was still standing at the end of the battle though." Arrow said trying to prove he won the bey battle.

"Outside of the bey stadium." Hunter said trying to prove he won the battle.

"Like I said your both stupid." Zero said face palming.

"What are they fighting over?" Charlotte asked walking over to Team Hurricane.

"They had a bey battle and it was a draw but there trying to prove that one of them won the battle." Zero said explaining what they were fighting over.

"Look if you had won I would saying that YOU had won but I'm not saying that I'm saying I won." Arrow said still fighting over the bey battle.

"I think there both stupid." Zero said finishing what he was saying.

"You guys could just wait and battle each other after the tournament." Charlotte said ending their fight.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Hunter asked finding the whole argument stupid now.

"I think we were both to hungry to think." Arrow said finishing his bowl of ramen.

"I say you guys should battle me!" Charlotte said wanting to battle.

"No not until we win the tournament!" Arrow said so sure they would win.

"You guys could lose to Team Cyclone at the last second." Charlottte said laughing if that happened.

"Zero wont let that happen!" Arrow said knowing he would pull out all the stops if it came down to it.

"Then that just leaves the other top bladers." Charlotte said knowing if they made it that far the battles would be epic.

"Another round of ramen! Arrow shouted wanting more ramen.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Charlotte said ready to eat more ramen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That ultimate gear is unstoppable." Ryuga said picking up L Drago.

"The tournament is ours to win." Bass said ready to show the power of the ultimate gear.

"What about our third member?" Ryuga asked realizing they hadn't gotten a third member for there team.

"I already got our third member." Bass said working on his bey.

"I can't wait to have a rematch with Gingka." Ryuga said wanting to battle Gingka again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I hope I get to battle you guys at the tournament." Charlotte said wanting to have a good battle.

"Like I said Zero wont let us lose." Arrow said laughing.

"I have to reclaim my title don't I." Zero said laughing a bit.

"I'm waiting at the top so don't make me wait for my good battle." Charloote said walking away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That's all for now :) I hope I can update like this again any way until the next update (when ever that is) Lobo's eyes is a special move that makes the user see the opponents movements before they happen so its sort of like a future vision

Use awesomeness to review XD

Next chapter: Tournament line (1st and 2nd match)


	18. The Explosive Begining

Chapter 18: The fiery beginning

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"And in the first match of the first round we have Team Duneratz Vs Team Roadbeasts and Team World Vs Team Galaxy. Everyone has one hour before the tournament starts."

"Ahh! Just one more hour!" Gingka said ready to start battling.

"Huh no more money I cant keep him quiet." Masamune said face palming.

"Awh I doesn't matter he can wait." Yuu said laughing a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Banjee you better not lose this time." Arrow said wanting to battle his old friend.

"Not this time my friend, this time my team is coming out on top." Banjee said making sure his bey was working properly.

"Then don't lose this time." Arrow said laughing.

"Shut up." Banjee said as he finished inspecting his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Once this tournament is over I will finally have a team that can match my skills." Charlotte said ready for her opponents.

"They have to get passed us first." Crunch said tossing his bey in the air.

"That wont be a problem." Charlotte said laughing.

"I will never understand why she is so happy." Crunch thought to himself as he caught his bey then tossed back into the air.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lets go Ballistik!" Banjee shouted, as he took out the second opponent on Team Duneratz.

"Now it's my turn." Kadeem said launching his bey into the bey stadium.

"Come on your out numbered 3 to 1 why don't we call it here." Banjee said offering Kadeem a chance to surrender.

"Ask me that again after you see this." Kadeem said about to use his special move. "Sand Storm!"

"W-WHOA I can't see!" Banjee shouted as Kadeem's bey caused a sand storm.

"This is nothing compared to the sand storms in the desert." Kadeem said as his bey began to go on the attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Keep the sand storm away from my battle!" Gignka shouted as the sand storm started to interfere with his battle.

"World bomb." Neo said as his bey began to create explosions in the bey stadium.

"Sand storms AND explosions. What next?" Gignka shouted about to use his special move. "Pegasus Star Booster Attack!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on Banjee, if you cant fight in a small sand storm like this then you wont be able to beat me." Kadeem said as his bey began to knock Ballistik to the edge of the bey stadium.

"I'm not going to lose that easily! Lets go Ballistik!" Banjee shouted as his bey shot forward and knocked Kadeem's bey out of the bey stadium.

"I knew I should have finished you off when I had the chance." Kadeem said catching his bey.

"Now that the sand storm is gone I can take you out!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus tried to finish up the match.

"World Bomb!" Neo shouted as his bey knocked Pegasus away.

"There's got to be a way to beat this guy." Gignka thought to himself as he looked for Neo's weak spot.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"If this keeps up Gingka may lose." Tsubasa said noticing that Pegasus was running low on stamina.

"He better not lose. He can't lose to anyone but me." Kyoya said starting to get mad.

"Calm down Kyoya." Tsubasa said not taking his eyes from the battle.

"If he loses now then this tournament is ours." Kyoya thought to himself as he looked away from the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus got in close to Neo's bey.

"World bomb." Neo shouted trying to knock Pegasus away.

"Heh not this time! Pegasus counter Star Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus sent Neo's special move right back at Neo.

"NO!" Neo shouted as his bey was knocked out of the bey stadium.

"Looks like I have a new special move." Gingka said catching Pegasus.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"A special move that turns your opponents special move against them." Arrow said admiring the special move.

"That's going to be a very powerful special move if he perfects it." Hunter said knowing Gingka would do just that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That ends today's first round. The second round match's are: Team Roadbeasts Vs Team Hurricane, Team Galaxy Vs Team Cosmic, Team 100 Fangs Vs Team Woodlands, and Team Cyclone Vs Team Ultimate Gear."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later that night)

"Yeah now that's how you have a battle." Gingka said opening the door to his hotel room.

"Way to go Gingka!" Yuu shouted celebrating with him.

"Don't get carried way guys we still have the second round." Masamune said walking into the room with them.

"We'll win this thing easy." Gingka said right before he fell asleep.

"He's hope less." Masamune said face palming.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Here's to an epic battle!" Arrow said holding up a bowl of ramen.

"To an epic battle!" Banjee shouted holding up his bowl of ramen.

"What they said." Hunter said laughing a bit.

"Why is it that you guys can always make me laugh?" Charlotte asked walking into the ramen shop.

"Cause I'm just that funny." Arrow said as he finished his ramen.

"No I'm sure that's not the reason." Sherry said walking into the ramen shop with Mana.

"We came to support everyone!" Mana said ordering a bowl of ramen.

"Iwas wondering why you two didn't enter the tournament." Arrow said kind of surprised.

"We decided to wait until next time." Sherry said ordering a bowl of ramen.

"Well don't leave me out of this!" Crystal shouted running into the ramen shop.

"Looks like everyone is here now." Zero said drinking some soda.

"I needed to see how this tournament unfolded with my own eyes." Crystal said ready to see tomorrow's battles.

"Well your going to get to see me beating people." Arrow said showing off.

"And then there going to see me shutting you up." Banjee said making everyone laugh.

"Looks like I've missed a lot." Crystal said glad that she now had new people to battle after the tournament.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Crystals here! I realized I haven't used her in this story yet or at least I don't think I have but I'm too tired to check. XD I think this chapter went by a little fast but that depends on how you look at it. Any way I'm glad I could update. Review (with the power of awesomeness)

Next Chapter: Defeat the Ultimate Gear, Team Cyclone!


	19. Team Cyclone defeat the Ultimate Gear

Chapter 19: Team Cyclone take down the Ultimate Gear

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The first match of today will have Team Cyclone facing off against Team Ultimate Gear.

"Zeth shouldn't you act a little more serious since were facing off against a powerful team?" Wolf asked noticing he wasn't worried.

"No and I'll be battling first today." Zeth said inspecting his bey.

"WHY did we make him leader?" Dagger asked face palming.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This should be a good battle." Arrow said watching Team Cyclone walk to the bey stadium.

"If we win our next battle then we may get to battle Team Cyclone." Hunter said wondering if Team Cyclone would win their battle.

Were gonna win our next battle, there is no if we win!" Arrow said full of confidence.

"If we lose I'm kicking your ass down some stairs." Zero and Hunter said at the same time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright you're fighting me first." Zeth said looking at Ryuga.

"This wont take to long." Ryuga said launching his bey at Zeth.

"Time to take him out Cyclone." Zeth said launching his bey at Ryuga.

"L drago lets show him why he shouldn't mess with Team Ultimate Gear. Soaring Dragon Destruction!" Ryuga said as L Drago knocked Cyclone out of the bey stadium.

"That IDIOT he's going to lose already!" Dagger shouted wanting to know why Zeth hadn't tried to stop the special move.

"Time to get serious. Cyclone backlash." Zeth said as the wind picked up.

"What's going in?" Ryuga asked noticing the wind was picking up.

"Nothing I'm just helping me bey land back in the stadium." Zeth said as his bey landed back in the bey stadium.

"Soaring Dragon Destruction!" Ryuga shouted knocking Zeths bey out of the stadium again.

"Cyclone backlash." Zeth said as the wind picked up again.

"Fight back!" Ryuga shouted as they repeated the same thing over again.

"I am fighting back." Zeth said as he used his Cyclone backlash move again.

"Soaring Dragon Destruction!" Ryuga shouted trying to win the match.

"Cyclone backlash." Zeth said making his bey land in the bey stadium again.

"I know what he's doing now." Dagger said explaining what Zeth was doing.

"What's he doing?" Wolf asked trying to figure it out.

"Zeth is making Ryuga use all of his energy. Since his special move uses a lot of energy he will eventually get tired and wont be able to use any more special moves." Dagger said watching Zeth and Ryuga repeat there special moves again.

"Why wont you do something else!" Ryuga shouted becoming mad.

"Cause this is working just fine." Zeth said as he used Cyclone backlash again.

"Soaring Dragon Destruction!" Ryuga shouted as L Drago tried to perform the special move. "Why did L Drago use it's special move?"

"Your out of energy. Yu spent so much time using your best special move that you can no longer use it." Zeth said as his bey knocked L Drago out of the bey stadium with ease.

"So all you do is just keep your self going with that special move then make your opponent tired. What a weak strategy." Ryuga said catching L Drago.

"Well it worked on you didn't it." Zeth said waiting for his next opponent.

"Let it rip!" Excalibur said launching his bey into the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hmm battling Team Cyclone would be a good challenge." Charlotte said not taking her eyes from the battle.

"There to weak, they'd never be able to beat us." Soda said drinking some soda.

"I think they can beat you." Charlotte said still watching the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Cyclone Blast!" Zeth shouted as his bey knocked Excalibur's out of the bey stadium.

"No." Excalibur said catching his bey.

"Yeah, I'm the best. Come on who's next." Zeth said celebrating his two win streak.

"Your finished." Bass said launching his bey into the bey stadium.

"Your going to be a lot harder to beat then the others." Zeth said noticing Bass was about to transform his bey.

"Ultimate gear activate." Bass said transforming his bey into its ultimate form.

"Whoa what did you do to your bey?" Zeth asked noticing it looked way different from its original form.

"The ultimate gear makes any bey transform into it's most powerful form. IT can exceed any normal bey's power." Bass said as his bey picked up speed.

"Well it's a good thing my bey isn't normal. Gear second!" Zeth said as his bey transformed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"He knows how to use gear second." Arrow said surprised Zeth could take his bey to the next level.

"This battle really is going to be something." Hunter said watching Zeth and Bass continue to have a tied battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ultimate Creation Burst!" Bass shouted as his bey began to charge up for its attack.

"Cyclone barrier." Zeth shouted as his bey protected its self from Bass's attack. "Cyclone Cannon"

"Dodge it." Bass said as his bey disappeared and reappeared behind Zeth's bey. "Ultimate Creation Burst."

"Cyclone Barrier!" Zeth shouted as his bey protected itself from harm.

"Come on is that the best you've got?" Bass asked waiting for Zeth to use another attack.

"Yeah that's all I've got." Zeth said catching his bey.

"What are you doing?" Bass asked confused.

"I give up. If I continue now my bey is going to be damaged beyond repair." Zeth said walking away.

"What? You cant just give up at the peak of our battle!" Bass shouted wanting Zeth to continue battling him.

"Well I just gave up. Wolf, your up." Zeth said as Wolf startecd to walk to the bey stadium.

"Why did you give up?" Wolf asked stopping short of the bey stadium.

"Cause I'm done battling for the day." Zeth said putting his bey away. "Take him down. No mercy."

"Heh heh heh since when do I show mercy?" Wolf asked walking to the bey stadium.

"So you're my next opponent? You don't look that strong." Bass said making fun of Wolf.

"You're going to regret that!" Wolf shouted launching his bey into the bey stadium.

"You can't beat the ultimate gear." Bass said charging up for his next Ultimate Creation Burst.

"Lobo's speed!" Wolf shouted knocking Bass's bey out of the bey stadium.

"How did you beat the ultimate gear?" Bass asked picking up his bey.

"Zeth took out most of the power in your bey with his special move. While you were busy trying to take him out he kept draining your bey's energy." Wolf said now laughing at Bass.

"Next time you wont be so lucky." Bass said walking away.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Zeth said laughing.

"Now I remember why we picked you as our leader." Dagger said laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Looks like our battle is next." Zerp said waiting for them to call Team Hurricane.

"We need to make sure we battle Team Cyclone." Arrow said wanting to battle them.

"Then don't make us lose this battle." Zero said laughing at Arrow.

"Shut up we all know if we lose it cause of Hunter." Arrow said looking at Hunter.

"You're an idiot." Hunter said looking at Arrow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hmm which team do I want to battle, Team Hurricane or Team Cyclone." Charlotte thought to herself knowing either team would be great to battle.

"Do I have to say it again?" Soda asked drinking some more of his soda.

"No cause I know they can beat you now." Charlotte said laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yeah another update! Anyway review and stay awesome :D

Next Chapter: Team Hurricane Vs Team Roadbeasts


	20. Team Hurricane VS Team Road beasts

Chapter 20: Team Hurricane Vs Team Road beasts

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Due to an unfortunate accident the match between Team Hurricane and Team Road beasts will be moved up one hour." The announcer shouted as everyone enjoyed themselves.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Awh man I wanted to start kicking Banjee's ass!" Arrow shouted as he slammed his head on the table he was sitting at.

"Calm down Arrow." Hunter said also wanting to battle.

"Wait where's Zero at?" Arrow asked noticing he was gone.

"Who knows? Just so long as he gets back in time for the battle." Hunter said drinking some water.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Kadeem I need you to fill in for one of my members." Banjee said walking up to his defeated opponent.

"And what makes you think I will battle for you?" Kadeem asked as he worked on his bey.

"Cause you're a nice guy who's willing to help me out." Banjee said hoping that would work.

"Well your right I am a nice guy. Sure I'll help you out." Kadeem said as he continued to work on his bey.

"Alright!" Banjee shouted ready to get the battle started.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ahh come on! I thought you guys were suppose to be good." Crystal shouted as she knocked Bass, Ryuga, and Excalibur's beys back into there hands.

"W-what the?" Bass said trying to figure out why Crystal was able to beat all three of them at once. "H-how did you beat all three of us that easily?"

"Take a look at my bey." Crystal said as her bey began to release some steam. "That's what I learned how to do."

"What make your bey surround itself with steam?" Bass asked not understanding Crystal.

"No and that's the only hint you get." Crystal said walking away.

"So you learned how to use it?" Zero asked looking at Crystal.

"That's the closest I can get to using it." Crystal said a little disappointed.

"Well I haven't been able to completely use it either because of what happens after using it. I mean Arrow used gear third and he lost a match because of its side effects." Zero said still trying to figure out how to use the gear third without the side effects.

"Well once you figure it out no one will be able to beat you." Crystal said now cheering up.

"I'm just worried if my gear second will be enough to beat Team Cyclone." Zero said knowing Zeth could have beaten Bass.

"Well it looks like Zeth can only transform his bey. You, Arrow, and Hunter evolved your moves along with the transformation." Crystal said wanting to evolve her moves.

"Yeah and I haven't even gotten a chance to use those moves in a while." Zero said hoping he would get a chance to use them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright now lets get this battle started!" The announcer shouted as the two teams got ready.

"Why don't you go first Arrow?" Zero said as Arrow walked up to the bey stadium.

"Arrow I want to see you full power, so don't hold back." Banjee said as he walked up to the bey stadium.

"I'll use as much as I want." Arrow said as they launched there beys into the bey stadium.

"Lets go BALLISTIK!" Banjee shouted as his bey began to power up.

"Just wait." Arrow thought to himself.

"Quit dodging." Banjee shouted as his bey finally collided with Arrows.

"Just wait." Arrow thought to himself.

"Are you going to fight back?" Banjee asked waiting for Arrow to do something.

"Well I guess its time to end-" Banjee said before Arrow interrupted him.

"Jet wind!" Arrow shouted as his bey knocked Banjee's across the bey stadium.

"What the?" Banjee said right before his bey was knocked across the bey stadium again.

"I'm only using fifty percent of my power and you cant even keep up." Arrow said as he watched Banjee's bey get knocked around the bey stadium.

"Roar of the beast!" Banjee shouted as his bey knocked Arrows out of the bey stadium.

"Jet wind." Arrow said as his bey used its special move to land in the bey stadium.

"Alright time to get serious." Banjee said as his bey began to power up. "Beast Power."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm starting to wish I was in this tournament." Crystal said enjoying the battle.

"If only you had entered." Madoka said laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Could they actually beat us?" Crunch asked looking at Soda.

"No." Soda said not wanting to admit it.

"Yes they can." Charlotte said not taking her eyes away from the battle.

"How about a bet then?" Soda asked waiting to hear Charlottes answer.

"What's the bet?" Charlotte asked.

"IF the winning team loses to one of us then we get to challenge you for the title." Soda said wondering if she would agree.

"Sure. I can all of you any way." Charlotte said still watching the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"GO Ballistik!" Banjee shouted as his bey collided with Arrows.

"Don't let up!" Arrow shouted realizing that Banjee was starting to show his true power.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sorry for taking so long to update and for the short chapter. I will make the next one longer. Any way stay awesome and review. :D

Next chapter: Team 100 fang vs. Team Galaxy


	21. Team 100 Fang Vs Team Galaxy

Chapter 21: Team 100 Fang Vs Team Galaxy

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It's been a long and great battle but we are now down to the last two members of each team." The announcer shouted as Zero and Kadeem launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Lets see if you're as good as they say you are." Kadeem said waiting for Zero to make his move. "Sand Storm."

"This sand storm wont protect you forever." Zero said as kadeem's bey started to create a sand storm.

"I just need your bey to run out of stamina before mine does." Kadeem said keeping his bey a safe distance from Zero's.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Not another sand storm!" Gingka shouted as he coved his eyes.

"Does Zero have any special moves that can stop this sand storm?" Kyoya asked looking at Gingka.

"If he does I haven't seen him use them." Gingka said still covering his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I thought you said this special move wouldn't protect me." Kadeem said as his bey collided with Zero's and disappeared into the sand storm.

"I said it wouldn't protect you forever." Zero said as Kadeem's bey collided with his again.

"Looks like your bey wont last to much longer." Kadeem said noticing Zero's bey was starting to lose more and more energy.

"Then why not attack me and finish the battle." Zero said waiting for Kadeem to attack.

"Well if your ready to lose then so be it!" Kadeem said as his bey charged at Zero's.

"You IDIOT!" Banjee shouted trying to get Kadeem to stop his attack.

"What?" Kadeem said about to finish his attack.

"He's going to counter your attack!" Banjee shouted trying to save Kadeem before he lost.

"To late." Zero said as his bey disappeared.

"Where did your bey go?" Kadeem asked looking around for Zero's bey.

"How should I know? I cant see since were still in the sand storm." Zero said waiting for Kadeem to do something.

"Then I'll just get rid of the sand storm." Kadeem said as the sand storm began to stop.

"Look up." Zero said pointing to his bey.

"So that's where you're hiding." Kadeem said as his bey jumped into the air.

"To slow." Zero said as his bey disappeared again.

"Looks like your avoiding me now." Kadeem said as his bey landed back in the bey stadium.

"Try and keep up with me." Zero said as his bey began to transform. "Gear second."

"Sand Strom!" Kadeem shouted as his bey tried to create another sand storm.

"Meteor." Zero said as his bey knocked Kadeem's bey out of the bey stadium.

"And the winning team is Team Hurricane!" The announcer shouted as the battle ended. "Tomorrow we will have our semi finals. The next match will be Team 100 Fang Vs Team Galaxy!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Awh man, looks like were out of the tournament." Banjee said knowing they gave it there all.

"Come on you came close to winning the battle!" Arrow said cheering Banjee up.

"Yeah we almost did." Banjee said laughing a bit.

"No you weren't even close, I just said that to make you feel better." Arrow said laughing.

"Why are we still friends?" Banjee asked looking at Arrow.

"Because without me your life would be boring." Arrow said making Banjee laugh.

"What an epic battle!" Charlotte said walking up to the two teams.

"Not as epic as the next battle will be." Arrow said ready to see the next battle.

"Gingka and Kyoya some how make all of there battles epic." Hunter said laughing a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Next Day)

"The semi finals will now begin! The first two people to battle will be Benkei and Yuu!" The announcer shouted getting everyone pumped for the battle.

"Don't go easy on me Ben ben." Yuu said getting his bey ready for battle.

"I'm going to hit you with every thing I've got b-b-b-bull!" Benkei shouted getting his bey ready for battle.

"Let it rip!" Yuu and Benkei shouted as they launched there beys into the bey stadium.

"Cosmic Nova!" Benkei shouted as Bull gained even more speed and power.

"When did you learn that special move?" Yuu asked as Libra avoided Bulls attack.

"While I was training with Kyoya we learned special moves that could increase our beys attack and speed." Benkei said as Bull began close in on Libra.

"This should slow you down Sonic wave." Yuu shouted as the bey stadium turned into sand.

"Bull Destruction Force!" Benkei shouted as Bull knocked the sand away.

"Aww that didn't slow you down at all." Yuu said a bit disappointed. "Judgment Inferno Blast!"

"Bull Destruction Force!" Benkei shouted as the two special moves collided with an explosion.

"Explosive blast!" Yuu shouted as his special move knocked Bull across the bey stadium.

"Looks like this wont be an easy battle to win." Benkei said trying to figure out a way to beat Yuu.

"That's my line!" Yuu shouted as Benkei began to use a special move.

"Bull Ultimate Power Force!" Benkei shouted as Bull shot forward and knocked Libra out of the bey stadium.

"I'm not going down with out a fight. Inferno Fire Blast!" Yuu shouted as Libra sent out a fire ball towards Bull.

"We can take the hit!" Benkei shouted as Bull collided with the fire ball head on.

"Inferno Fire Blast!" Yuu shouted right before Libra landed outside the bey stadium.

"If we take that hit then Bull will be knocked out of the stadium." Benkei said as Bull tried to dodge the special move.

"AWW it's a tie." Yuu said as Bull got knocked out of the stadium.

"What an exciting first battle. Will the next competitors come on out!" The announcer shouted as Tsubasa and Masamune walked to the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"These guy aren't half bad." Wolf said watching the battle.

"To bad were going to beat them." Dagger said confident they would win.

"That's if you can beat me." Zero said looking at Dagger and Wolf.

"We can't beat you, but Zeth can." Dagger said knowing he couldn't win against Zero.

"What does he have that I don't?" Zero asked wanting to know what to prepare for.

"Triple Majestic Attack." Wolf said now thinking of there teams ultimate move.

"Don't go telling our secrets before the battle!" Zeth shouted as tossed Wolf and Dagger a soda.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Finally done, next chapter wont take as long! :D I think the battles were a little to short but I shall try and make them longer. As for the winner of Banjee and Arrows battle, that's your choice. Not much to say except next chapter will be awesome. Now review with the power of awesomeness.

Next Chapter: Decisive Battle


	22. Decisive Battle

Chapter 22: Decisive Battle

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Shining Tornado Wing!" Tsubasa shouted as his bey sky dived towards Blitz Striker.

"Final lightning!" Masamune shouted as Blitz striker surrounded itself in lightning to weaken the impact of Tsubasa's attack.

"Shining Silver Force!" Tsubasa shouted as Eagle collided with Blitz Striker. "Is that all you've got?"

"I'm just getting warmed up." Masamune said as his bey started to power up. "Galaxy Dynamite!"

"Soar Eagle!" Tsubasa shouted as his bey jumped into the air.

"You wont get away that easily! Galaxy Dynamite!" Masamune shouted as his bey shot out 3 lightning bolts.

"Shining Silver Force!" Tsubasa shouted as his bey used the special move to dodge Masamune's attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"These guys seem to be evenly matched." Hunter said watching Tsubasa and Masamune attack back and forth.

"Yeah I can't even decide which one will win." Arrow said trying to figure out who would win.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Vice Lightning!" Masamune shouted as his bey knocked Eagle away with a shock wave.

"Tornado wing!" Tsubasa shouted as his bey knocked Masamune's into the air.

"Looks like its time to show you my ultimate finishing move." Masamune said as his bey began to power up.

"Soar Eagle." Tsubasa shouted as his bey jumped into the air.

"Ultimate Blitz Wave!" Masamune shouted as his bey started sending out shock waves into the air.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I can feel the force of his attack all the way up here." Charlotte said slightly bracing herself.

"Yeah that guys no push over." Crunch said watching the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Shining Tornado Wing!" Tsubasa shouted as Eagle sky dived towards Blitz Striker.

"Ultimate Blitz Wave!" Masamune shouted as his bey started sending out shock waves towards Eagle.

"Full power Eagle!" Tsubasa shouted right before Eagle collided with Blitz Striker.

"I need to finish this battle before Striker runs out of stamina." Masamune thought to himself.

"If the battle continues like this I think I will win." Tsubasa said waiting for Masamune to do something.

"Striker, unleash your full potential." Masamune said as Blitz striker began to power up even further.

"What are you doing?" Tsubasa asked notcing Striker was still powering up.

"This is what you call unleashing your true potential. Blitz Striker had a hidden power that I couldn't unlock until I battled a really strong opponent, and that just so happens to be you. Super Explosive Blitz Wave!" Masamune shouted as his bey began to send out shock waves that knocked Eagle out of the bey stadium.

"Shining Tornado Wing!" Tsubasa shouted as his bey skydived towards Blitz Striker.

"Energy Blitz Strike!" Masamune shouted as his bey and Tsubasa's created an explosion.

"Looks like you win Masamune." Tsubasa said as he watched his bey land out side of the bey stadium.

"YEAH! No one beats the number one blader!" Masamune shouted as he celebrated a little early.

"Let it rip!" Kyoya shouted as he launched Leone into the bey stadium. "Wild Blast Shot!"

"What the hell! Don't attack some one when there back is turned!" Masamune shouted as his bey dodged Kyoya's attack.

"Your true potential is no match for me and Leone." Kyoya said as his bey closed in on Blitz Striker.

"I'll take you out with my next attack." Masamune said now becoming overconfident.

"100 fang furry dance." Kyoya shouted as his bey stared to create tornados.

"I've seen this before, and its nothing I cant handle." Masamune said as his bey avoided the tornados.

"Really? Then why are you letting me box you in?" Kyoya asked as the tornados began to keep Striker in place.

"So Kyoya's plan was just to keep Striker in one place." Masamune thought to himself.

"King Lion Destructive Blast Shot!" Kyoya shouted as his bey knocked Masamunes out of the bey stadium.

"I lost." Masamune said not believing he let his confidence get the better of him.

"Gingka get out here and battle me!" Kyoya shouted as he waited for Gingka to battle him.

"Let it rip!" Gingka shouted as he launched Pegasus into the bey stadium.

"No holding back Gingka, I want to fight you at our best!" Kyoya said as Leone started to power up.

"Sure, I'll fight you at full power." Gingka said as Pegasus started to power up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright now we get to see Gingka at full power." Arrow said ready to watch them battle it out.

"Time to find out which team goes to the finals." Hunter said as he studied both teams.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"They're not bad but no where near our skill level." Wolf said watching the battle go back and forth.

"I think they could take us if it was a tag battle." Dagger said ttrying to figure out who would win.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Big Bang Pegasus Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus collided with Leone.

"King Lions Roar!" Kyoya shouted as Leone powered up even more.

"Shining Pegasus Wing!" Gingka shouted as his bey collided with Kyoya's.

"Ultra Fighting Bomb!" Kyoya shouted as his bey created an explosion.

"Pegasus jump into the air!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus avoided the attack. "Now go, Pegasus Star Booster Attack!"

"Roar Leone!" Kyoya shouted as Leone repelled Gingka's attack.

"Not bad Kyoya, you've gotten a lot stronger since our last battle." Gingka said as Pegasus began to slow down.

"I'm just getting started." Kyoya said as Leone started to slow down.

"Metal Storm!" They both shouted as there beys transformed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The real battle begins here." Hunter said waiting for some one to make a move.

"A metal storm battle, alright!" Arrow shouted wanting them to continue their battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That's all for now! Huuuh I found out one of my favorite animation series was canceled and I was really sad, then Toonami came on and I was like F- Yeah Toonami's back on! Sorry for the choice of words but come on it was Toonami. Any way hope you liked the chapter. Now go review with awesome powers and remember to stay gold. Why? Cause gold is awesome.

Next chapter: Gingka VS Kyoya


	23. Gingka VS Kyoya

Chapter 23: Gingka VS Kyoya

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm not going to lose to you again!" Kyoya shouted as their beys collided.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus began to use its special move.

"Not gonna happen!" Kyoya shouted as Leone collided with Gingka's bey before it could finish its special move.

"King Lion Destructive Blast Shot!" Kyoya shouted as his bey and Ginka's created an explosion.

"Looks like I'm going to have use my new special move." Gingka thought to himself as he watched Leone gain the advantage.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on! GO Ginka!" Crystal shouted as she got another bowl of ramen.

"Calm down and save some of that energy for the other battles." Zero said turning to the TV.

"Imh ghp plentfo egry." Crystal said still eating some ramen.

"Huh I can't understand a word your saying." Zero said still watching the battle.

"I said I've got plenty of energy." Crystal said finishing her ramen. "What team are you guys fighting next?"

"Team Cyclone." Zero said now thinking of the next battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"100 Fang Furry Dance!" Kyoya shouted as Leone started to create tornados.

"Don't let him finish his special move!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus slammed into Kyoya's bey before it finished its special move.

"Looks like were evenly matched." Kyoya said as Leone began to power up.

"Yeah, until one us screws up." Gingka said waiting for Kyoya to make his move.

"King Lions Roar of Destruction!" Kyoya shouted as Leone sent out a large energy wave.

"Pegasus Counter Star Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus sent Kyoya's attack right back at him.

"Roar Leone!" Kyoya shouted as Leone canceled out the special move. "Nice try."

"Send another attack my way and I'll try again." Gingka said ready to repel Kyoya's next attack.

"That attack might be strong but it can't protect you from every thing." Kyoya said as Leone started to create tornados.

"I made the move and I say it can protect me from everything." Gingka said ready to find out if he was right.

"Lions Tornado Shot!" Kyoya shouted as his bey sent a tornado after Pegasus.

"Pegasus Counter Star Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus tried to repel the attack.

"Like I said that move cant protect you from everything." Kyoya said right before Pegasus sent the attack back towards Leone. "N-no. Leone, dodge it!"

"Looks like I can repel any attack!" Gingka said as Leone got knocked out of the bey stadium.

"I wont let it end that easily. King Lions Roar of Destruction!" Kyoya shouted as Leone sent out one last energy wave.

"Pegasus Counter Star Att-" Gingka shouted as the bey stadium was destroyed.

"With the bey stadium gone we no longer have stadium outs." Kyoya said as Leone landed on the ground.

"Should of known you wouldn't let me win that easily." Ginkga said realizing the battle just got even harder to win.

"Now lets see how good you are with out a bey stadium to fight in. Roar Leone!" Kyoya shouted as Ginkga prepared to end the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Taking out the bey stadium. What a weak move." Dagger said not impressed.

"If he cant win without resulting to that then he doesn't deserve to be in this tournament." Wolf said not impressed either.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Looks like Pegasus is running low on stamina." Kyoya said as he watched Pegasus start to become weaker.

"I've still got enough power left for one last special move." Ginkga said trying to figure out which move to use.

"King Lion Destructive Blast Shot!" Kyoya shouted as Leone sent out a large energy wave.

"Pegaus Counter Star Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus tried to repel the attack.

"King Lion Destructive Blast Shot!" Kyoya shouted as Leone sent out another energy wave to increase the power of the first one.

"Don't give in Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus began to lose its ground.

"King Lion Destructive Blast Shot!" Kyoya shouted as he powered up the first energy wave again.

"GO Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus finally repelled the attack back towards Leone.

"I can't dodge it." Kyoya said as Leone was sent flying into a wall.

"You've improved a lot but it looks like I've won this one." Gingka said catching Pegasus.

"AND the winner is Team Galaxy!" The announcer shouted as everyone cheered for both teams.

"Ginkga. Don't lose." Kyoya said as he put Leone away.

"There's no way were going to lose." Gingka said as he walked of to get a cheeseburger.

"The next battle will take place once the bey stadium is fixed!" The announcer shouted as people began to fix the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Well, looks like it's time for me to join Hunter and Arrow." Zero said as he left Crystal to finish her ramen.

"Take them down!" Crystal shouted as she finished the rest of her ramen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

( 1 hour and a fixed bey stadium later)

"Looks like were going up against our strongest opponents yet." Hunter said as Zero joined him and Arrow.

"We've come to far to lose now. That and I sort of have money on this battle." Arrow said ready to battle.

"Since when does he gamble?" Zero asked looking at Hunter.

"Since the day he became an idiot." Hunter said face palming.

"Who's battling first?" Arrow asked waiting for Zero's answer.

"Hunter, you, then me." Zero said as they walked towards the bey stadium.

"Don't mess this up for me Hunter." Arrow said jokingly.

"Time to see which team is better." Hunter said as he got his bey ready for battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Don't mess this up for me Wolf." Dagger said jokingly.

"I'm not the one who made a bet on this battle." Wolf said laughing a bit.

"Just get out there and silence the hunter." Dagger said waiting for their match to start.

"I'll make sure you never even have to battle." Wolf said getting his bey ready for battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Today's final match will be Team Hurricane VS Team Cyclone!" The announcer shouted as he got everyone pumped for the battle. "Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!" Hunter and Wolf shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all for now. Yeah I know I stopped at the best part didn't I XD well I hope to have the next chapter up soon, NOW review with the power of toonami and awesomeness! Here's an extra 50 gold rings so you can stay gold, Sonic reference XD *obtained 50 gold rings


	24. Hunting the Hunter

Chapter 24: Hunting the Hunter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Quick Step!" Wolf shouted as his bey closed in on Hunter's.

"Fast track." Hunter said as his bey dodged Wolfs attack.

"Stop dodging and fight me." Wolf said trying to knock Hunters bey out of the bey stadium.

"Dark Slash!" Hunter shouted as there beys collided.

"Counter battle." Wolf said as his bey began to glow.

"Your bey didn't do anything." Hunter said a little confused.

"Lets just say it's the key to our victory." Wolf said as there beys collided again.

"Eternal Defense!" Hunter shouted as his bey created a barrier around its self.

"Lobo's eyes!" Wolf shouted as he began to predict Hunters moves.

"Right Hook!" Hunter shouted as his bey collided with Wolfs.

"He's going to try another special move from the sky." Wolf thought to himself as he began to make a counter strategy.

"Jump into the air!" Hunter shouted as his bey jumped into the air. "Sky Attack!"

"Lobo's Howl!" Wolf shouted as his bey hit Gladiator Bear with an energy wave.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"How did he know Hunter was going to do that?" Arrow asked looking at Zero.

"I think one of his special moves lets him see the future." Zero said as the battle started to become one sided.

"W-whoa wait WHAT! That's cheating!" Arrow said not liking their odds of winning the first battle.

"It's not cheating if it's a special move." Zero said watching Hunters bey get knocked around.

"I told him not to mess things up for us!" Arrow said face palming.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lobo's HOWL!" Wolf shouted as his bey sent out another energy wave.

"No Gladiator Bear." Hunter shouted as his bey began to lose a lot of stamina.

"There's nothing you can do that I can't predict." Wolf said countering another one of Hunters attacks.

"Gladiators Spear!" Hunter shouted as bey collided with Wolfs.

"Lobo's Defense!" Wolf shouted as his bey blocked the attack. "Come on you've gotta do better than that if you want to beat me!"

"METAL STORM!" Hunter and Wolf shouted as they transformed their beys.

"If you really can predict everything I do, then predict what I'm going to do next." Hunter said waiting to hear Wolfs answer.

"You're going to try and trick me." Wolf said waiting for Hunter to make his next.

"De-transformation." Hunter said as his bey transformed back into its original form.

"That's the trick." Wolf thought to himself.

"Gear Second!" Hunter shouted as he evolved his bey.

"Well if you're going to do that, De-transformation." Wolf said as his bey transformed into its original form. "Gear Second!"

"Chaos Arrow!" Hunter shouted as his bey shot forward and knocked Wolfs bey out of the bey stadium.

"Dead Eye One." Wolf said as his bey locked onto Hunters bey.

"What the hell." Hunter said as he watched Wolfs bey teleport right next to his bey.

"Dead Eye One makes sure my next attack hits. Lobo's Fangs!" Wolf shouted as his bey knocked Hunters out of the bey stadium.

"Lasso." Hunter said as his bey landed back into the bey stadium.

"How did you recover from that?" Wolf asked trying to figure out how Hunter got his bey to land back into the bey stadium.

"Lasso is my version of your Dead Eye One." Hunter said glad he was able to stay in the battle.

"Nice copy but come up with an original move next time." Wolf said slightly admiring the copy of his move. "Dead Eye Two."

"Dead Eye Two?" Hunter said wondering what this move did.

"This move lets me pick more than one target to hit unlike my other move which only lets me target your bey." Wolf said as he began to point at the spots his bey was going to hit.

"And why aren't you pointing at my bey?" Hunter asked as he watched Wolf choose a few more targets.

"Laugh at the world as you show your absolute power, Hyena!" Wolf shouted as his bey split into two beys.

"That bey isn't an illusion." Hunter thought to himself as Wolf prepared for his next special move.

"Twin Impact!" Wolf shouted as his beys began to bounce off the sides of the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Wolfs bey is two different beys." Madoka said as she scanned Wolfs beys.

"Is that even possible?" Gingka asked as he watched Wolfs beys smash into Hunters.

"Wolf's bey has two of each bey part which means that he can split them apart into two different beys." Madoka said realizing this was the first time Wolf had used this kind of strategy.

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Masamune asked looking at Madoka.

"I don't know it looks like his bey was specially made for using two beys." Madoka said watching the battle become even more one sided.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Twin Impact!" Wolf shouted as his beys began to ricochet off the bey stadium walls.

"I don't have anything that can stop him." Hunter thought to himself, as his bey became a living punching bag.

"Lobo's Fangs! Hyena's Laugh!" Wolf shouted as his beys smashed into Hunters bey.

"It's time I showed you my new special move, Explosive Gladiator!" Hunter shouted as his bey created an explosion.

"No, Hyena!" Wolf shouted as his bey got sent flying out of the bey stadium. "I've still got Lobo."

"Yeah and I've still got one more new special move." Hunter said as there beys collided with an explosion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I don't know which team to cheer for." Charlotte said as she watched the battle become more equal.

"Cheer for the one that will lose to us." Crunch said laughing a bit.

"They could both beat you though." Charlotte said laughing at her joke.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Dead Eye Three!" Wolf shouted as he used all of his special moves at once.

"Barrier!" Hunter shouted as his bey stopped all the attacks.

"Why wont you lose already?" Wolf asked as there beys collided with another explosion.

"I told my team I wouldn't lose to you, that and Arrow has a bet on this match." Hunter said laughing a bit.

"Well I told my team I wouldn't lose either!" Wolf said as he used another special move. "Lobo's Fangs!"

"Fast Track!" Hunter shouted as his bey dodged Wolfs attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"They seem to be evenly matched." Dagger said wondering who would win.

"I think they are going to have a draw." Zeth said not taking his eyes away from the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I've got just enough stamina for one more special move." Wolf said about to use his last special move.

"Hit me with everything you've got!" Hunter said as Wolf began to use his special move.

"Dead Eye Three!" Wolf shouted as his bey used all of its special moves at once.

"Gladiator Destroyer!" Hunter shouted as his bey sent out four energy waves that knocked Lobo out of the bey stadium.

"No." Wolf said as he watched Lobo land outside of the bey stadium.

"We need to battle again some time." Hunter said noticing Wolf didn't pick up his bey.

"Take him down Dagger." Wolf said as Dagger walked to the bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" Dagger shouted as he launched his bey into the bey stadium. "Counter Battle."

"Why is Wolfs bey spinning again?" Hunter asked noticing that Lobo was now spinning again.

"Counter battle is a special move that allows me to use Wolfs bey even though it was defeated." Dagger said as Lobo landed back into the bey stadium.

"W-wait WHAT?" Hunter said as Lobo sent out an energy wave that knocked Gladiator Bear out of the bey stadium.

"Oh and I can use any special move that Wolf has used." Dagger said as he watched Hunters bey land outside of the bey stadium.

"At least now we know what were dealing with." Hunter said as he picked up his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Umm Madoka?" Gingka asked Madoka waiting for her to explain the special move.

"Simply put, any time one of Team Cyclones beys are defeated they can come back into the battle."

"Hacks!" Gingka said as he watched Arrow walk towards the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let it rip!" Arrow shouted as he launched his bey into the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all for now. If I didn't explain the counter battle move very well then watch the Polar Gods in Yugioh 5Ds and that will give you a better example. Remember the 50 gold rings from last chapter well I found a 100 ring box, more gold rings! :D Now I'm going to watch Bleach so stay gold.

Next Chapter: Arrows Vs Daggers


	25. Arrows Vs Daggers

Chapter 25: Arrows Vs. Daggers/ Enter Akito

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(3 months before the tournament)

"AKITO!"

"What is it Disk?" Akito asked as he threw his crab trap into the lake.

"I found that part you were looking for." Disk said showing Akito the star shaped spin track.

"Looks like we have one more part to find then we can finish my bey." Akito said as he leaned back against a wooden post.

"We could have finished it ages ago but you just have to make it exactly the way you want it." Disk said with a sigh.

"This bey shows my soul and way of fighting so of course I have to have my way." Akito said as he attached the spin track to his bey.

"Did you hear about that tournament that's going to be held soon?" Disk asked as he watched Akito pull his crab trap out of the lake.

"Yeah but I'm not going to enter, the only person I want to beat is Akashi." Akito said thinking about Akashi and his bey Phoenix.

"Let it go man, sure he demolished your last bey but look at what you have now. You have a nice piece of destruction in your hand." Disk said as 8 spikes stuck out of Akitos bey.

"True but I'm going to have to put some rubber around the spikes so they don't damage other people's beys." The black haired teen said as he took a few captured crabs out of his crab trap and placed them in a nearby bucket.

"Are you going to do anything special with the rubber?" Disk asked as he watched Akito toss his crab trap back into the lake.

"Yeah I do, ever hear of the bey L-Drago?" Akito asked as he tossed his bey to Disk.

"No I haven't." The teen responded as the spike on Akitos bey went back inside the bey.

"Supposedly it can steal the energy of the opponent's bey. That's what I'm going to try and get my bey to do, and with the rubber I'm going to put around the spikes it should make that possible." Akito said now thinking about what else he should add to his bey.

"I can't believe a bey can really absorb another beys energy." Disk said trying to imagine a bey doing that.

"Don't hurt yourself." Akito said laughing as he pulled his crab trap out of the water.

"Hahaha you're so funny." The teen said in a sarcastic tone. "We should get going it's getting late."

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up." Akito said as he emptied his crab trap.

"Alright just keep an eye out of Akashi I hear he's looking for you." Disk said as he walked off the dock.

"Heh heh like he's going to show his face while I have this with me." Akito said as he put the crab trap around his back. "I just need to find a performance tip for my bey and then I can challenge him again." Humming his favorite song Akito began walking home. About five minutes after leaving the docks something caught his eye.

"What's this?" Akito said to himself as he picked up a star looking tip. "It a performance tip."

"Well it's about time you finished your bey!"

Pulling the crab trap off his back he held the rope attached to it tight and tossed the crab trap towards the person in front of him. "GO to hell!"

"Hey that's not a way to treat your rival." The teen said as he dodged the flying crab trap. Pulling on the rope the crab trap found its way back to Akito.

"Akashi we both know you're only here to try and take my bey, so why don't you do me a favor and leave before you really make me mad." Akito said as he started swinging the crap trap in circles.

"Ooooh I'm so scared." Akashi said as he began to taunt Akito.

"Like I said go to hell." Akito said about to throw the crab trap at Akashi.

"Whatever, I didn't come to fight I just wanted to say watch your back." Akashi said now walking away from Akito.

"Next time I'll use this thing to take his head off." Akito said as he caught his crab trap.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Disk I found a performance tip!" Akito shouted as he entered his house.

"Alright! Now we can finally battle!" Disk said now full of energy.

"I still have to add a few things to it. Go get the rubber for the spikes." Akito said as he set his crab trap by the door.

"Will do." Disk said as he ran off to their work shop.

"Well it's about time you got all the pieces for your bey."

"Well your bey was easier to make Misaki." Akito said looking at his white haired friend.

"Yeah but you could have found the pieces to yours a lot faster. Noob." Misaki said as she flicked Akito in the forehead.

"Oww, do you always do that?" Akito asked setting his bey on the table.

"Noob." Misaki said as she flicked Akito in the forehead again.

"I will never understand you." Akito said waiting for Disk to return.

"I never asked you to understand me." Misaki said pulling out her bey.

"Here's the rubber you asked for." Disk said as he returned from the work shop.

"Thanks." Akito said taking the rubber from Disk.

"When will you be able to use that thing in battle?" Misaki asked with her eyes still locked on her bey.

"Tomorrow night." Akito said as he put his bey away. "I'm too tired to finish it tonight so I will finish it later."

"Well then I'm heading to bed." Disk said walking off to his room.

"Me to." Misaki said as she walked away.

"I'll never understand her." Akito said laughing a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later that night)

"I told you to watch your back." Akashi said as he broke the lock on Akitos door. "Now to find your bey and keep it for myself." Turning on his flash light Akashi began looking around Akitos bey. "Hmm there it is." Akashi said as he shined the light on the table inside the work shop.

"Whose there!" Disk shouted as he saw someone in the work shop.

"Shit." Akashi thought to himself as he turned off the flash light.

"Someone's trying to steal your bey, Akito!" Disk shouted as he ran towards the work shop.

"Looks like I'll have to make a quick exit." Akashi thought to himself as he jumped out of a nearby window.

"Hey get back here!" Disk shouted as he jumped through the same window.

"He's still following me?" Akashi said as he his run turned into a sprint.

"I won't let you get away!" Disk shouted as he began to close in on Akashi.

"I'll lose him in the junk yard." Akashi thought to himself as he ran inside the junk yard.

"He ran inside here!" Disk shouted as he was joined by Akito.

"Huh I bet I know who it is." Akito said as he grabbed a metal pole. "Time to beat the crap out of some one."

"I'll leave him to you." Disk said as Akito ran after Akashi.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Damn I'm trapped, for now." Akashi said as he began to climb one of the piles of junk.

"Get down from there." Akito said as he stood at the base of the pile of junk. "Give up now and I promise to go easy on you."

"Fine fine you caught me, but I'm not going to give you your bey back." Akashi said as he kicked some junk towards Akito.

"Alright I gave you a chance." Akito said as he dodged the junk that fell toward him and began to climb the pile of junk Akashi was on.

Jumping onto the fence Akashi kicked the unstable pile of junk Akito was on and caused it to fall.

"Have a nice fall. Oh and enjoy the climb back up bitch!" Akashi said as he jumped off the fence and landed on the road. "Looks like I win."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ugh damn." Akito said as he pushed some junk off of him.

"Akito what happened?" Disk asked as he ran towards Akito.

"He got away." Akito said as he punched the ground. "The next time I see Akashi I'm going to return all the crap he's put me through."

"We can track him down in the morning, looks like it's about to rain." Disk said as it started pouring rain.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You're not going to find me." Akashi laughed as he got onto a boat headed for Metal city. "Wonder if there are any strong bladers in Metal city?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on Akito let's see if we can't find Akashi." Misaki said as she walked out the door with Akito.

"You think Kujo and Kuja might have seen him?" Akito asked knowing the twins usually were wondering around at night.

"They might have." Misaki said looking around for any clues to Akashi's location.

"As a matter of fact we did see him last night!"

"That answers one question." Akito said looking over towards his friends.

"We saw him getting on a boat; we think it was heading towards Metal city." The twins said in unison.

"Of course get on the one boat that comes here only once every two months." Akito said thinking of a way to get to Metal city.

"We got you guys two tickets for the next boat." The twins said as they handed Misaki and Akito a ticked.

"Looks like we know where to start looking." Misaki said as she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Akito asked as he watched Misaki walk away.

"To get some tea." Misaki said as she continued to walk away. "You can join me if you'd like."

"Huh guess there's nothing else I can do." Akito said as he ran off to join Misaki.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Present time)

"Mirror Guard!" Dagger shouted as he repelled Arrows attack. "Lobo's Speed!"

"Jet Stream Blast!" Arrow shouted as his bey changed the air current and made Lobo and Brumas collided.

"Brumas defense! Lobo's shock wave!" Dagger shouted as lightning struck Storm.

"Agh I can't let you win." Arrow said trying to figure out a way to beat Dagger.

"Just give up already, you guys can't win. Even if you do beat me Zero will have to fight three beys at once, which have already reached gear second status. Speaking of which Gear Second!" Dagger said as both Lobo and Brumas transformed.

"Air Stream Wave!" Arrow shouted as Storm sent out a large air wave that knocked both beys out of the bey stadium.

"Nice move but that's not going to work. Sky bombardment!" Dagger shouted as the two beys came crashing down into the bey stadium with an explosion.

"Storming Winds!" Arrow shouted as his bey began to move in a pattern.

"What are you trying to do?" Dagger thought to himself as he watched Storm move in a star shaped pattern around the bey stadium.

"If this works I should be able to knock both Brumas and Lobo out of the stadium and win the battle." Arrow thought to himself as he watched his bey continue to move in a star shaped pattern.

"Hmm this seems like it may become a come back move, but might as well see how it all goes down." Dagger thought to himself as he watched the two beys circle the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What is Arrow trying to do?" Hunter asked looking at Zero.

"I think he's going to try his best special move." Zero said noticing the star shaped pattern that Storm was following.

"Wait you mean that special move?" Hunter asked making sure they were talking about the same special move.

"Yeah that one." Zero said watching Arrow continue to charge up the special move.

"It's time! Special move! Star Strike Blast!" Arrow shouted as the star shaped pattern began to glow.

"Brumas Defense." Dagger said as his bey covered its self in a sphere of light.

"Take this!" Arrow shouted as the bey stadium was surrounded in light. "It doesn't end there, how about we see that one more time!"

"Whatever." Dagger said as the bey stadium was surrounded in light again.

"Alright were going for a third round!" Arrow shouted as the bey stadium was surrounded in light once more.

"I'm still standing." Dagger said as Brumas appeared unharmed.

"Aww no, that was my best special move." Arrow said trying to think of a backup plan.

"Well if that's all you got then I might as well go ahead and wrap this up." Dagger said as his beys closed in on Storm.

"Hidden trap." Arrow said as the performance tip of his bey began to glow.

"Brumas Slash." Dagger said as his bey charged forward to deliver the final blow.

"Special move, Hidden Trap!" Arrow shouted as his bey was surrounded by smoke.

"I can't see Lobo or Brumas." Dagger said as he waited for the smoke to clear.

"Mirage Attack!" Arrow shouted as his bey split into two and collided with Brumas and Lobo.

"W-what no. I lost." Dagger said as he watched Brumas and Lobo land next to him.

"No we both lost." Arrow said as his bey stopped spinning.

"And the battle results in a draw!" The announcer shouted as everyone cheered for the two battlers.

"Not bad Arrow, looks like I underestimated you." Dagger said as Zeth took his place.

"Now let's see a real battle." Arrow said as Zero took his place.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The final members of both teams are here!" The announcer shouted as the crowd cheered for their favorite team.

"Let it rip!" Zeth and Zero shouted as there beys landed in the bey stadium.

"Arise, Brumas and Lobo!" Zeth said as Brumas and Lobo landed back into the bey stadium. "Good luck, you're going to need it."

"Gear One." Zero said as his bey transformed.

"Lobos Howl! Brumas Slash! Cyclone Storm!" Zeth shouted as all three beys attack Gandora at once.

"Stay Force!" Zero shouted as the attack were repelled.

"W-what the?" Zeth said trying to figure out what happened.

"Stay Force is a special move that can stop both of us from attacking each other for ten minutes." Zero said as he began to think of a strategy to beat Zeth.

"So you're just going to stall then? Fine by me I can wait all day." Zeth said as he began to think of a strategy to beat Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"S-so now what's Zero going to do?" Madoka asked looking at Gingka.

"I don't know. Zero is up against three beys that seem unbeatable; I don't know what he's going to do." Gingka said trying to figure out a way for Zero to win.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well umm it's been a while, all I have to say is: training to use awesomeness powers XD anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it, if not I will just have to do better with the next chapter. Whats with Akito you may ask, well he plays a role in the future along with Misaki but I had to explain their back story. As for the next chapter it should be up very soon. The crab trap that Akito uses is a custom made flying guillotine that is easy to throw and use as a weapon so that's why he carries it around. I hope I did an ok job with the back story :/ any way I've talked enough

Let your awesomeness review the chapter :D

Next Chapter: Fighting Against The Cyclone part 1


	26. Fighting The Cyclone Part 1

Chapter 26: Fighting The Cyclone (part 1)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Your time is up!" Zeth shouted as the effect of Zero's stay force wore off. "Lobo's Howl! Brumas Slash! Cyclone Storm!"

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora shot out hundreds of red beams to stop Zeths beys from attacking.

"Thunder Pile!" Zeth shouted as the weather started to change from a sunny day to a cloudy one.

"Why didn't your bey do anything?" Zero asked noticing nothing happened.

"Thunder Pile affects the weather then makes a, well I'll let you find out." Zeth said as it began to rain.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora hit all three beys with red beams.

"Alright the weather conditions are perfect! Thunder Pile!" Zeth shouted as a lightning bolt stuck Gandora.

"That special moves going to be very hard to avoid." Zero thought to himself as Gandora collided with Brumas.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"About time we got here." Akito said as he walked off the boat with Misaki.

"We were only on the boat for a day." Misaki said as she looked around the area.

"We should find a place to stay first then we can start looking for Akashi." Akito said as he began walking in the direction of a few hotels.

"And Zero repelled the onslaught of attacks sent by Zeth!" The voice of the announcer could be heard from a radio not far away.

"Let's go see the battle first." Misaki said as she walked off to the stadium.

"Maybe the stadium has a hotel nearby." Akito said as he caught up to Misaki. "Looks like we'll be able to see a good battle when we get there.

"Maybe we can learn some new tricks." Misaki said as they heard the crowd cheer for their favorite team.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Thunder Pile! Brumas Slash!" Zeth shouted as both beys closed in on Gandora.

"Chaos reflector shield!" Zero shouted as Gandora repelled both attacks towards Cyclone.

"Come on that's not going to work on me. Eye of the Storm!" Zeth shouted as a Cyclone created a small whirl wind to protect its self. "Thunder Pile!"

"Chaos Shield!" Zero shouted as Gandora protected its self.

"Can't you try and go offensive, all you're doing is defending!" Zeth shouted trying to get Zero to do something else instead of defending.

"Try this then. Hades Fire Stream!" Zero shouted as Gandora sent out a blazing stream of fire at Brumas and Lobo

"Not gonna happen. Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as his bey created a zero gravity zone.

"What the hell." Zero said watching his special move get canceled out.

"Now here's comes the finishing blow. Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as the zero gravity zone exploded, knocking all three beys out of the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Looks like we got here at the right time." Misaki said as she watched Gandora land back into the stadium.

"Three on one, that's what I call a fair battle." Akito said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well the other two beys landed outside the stadium so it's a stadium out for them." Misaki said as she watched Lobo and Brumas fall outside the bey stadium.

"There not done yet." Akito said as he watched both beys jump back into the bey stadium.

"A special move that allows your partners beys to come back into battle, that's not going to be an easy task to win against." Misaki said as she leaned against the wall.

"It's not that hard to beat, if you take out the main persons bey the other two will stop at the same time." Akito said noticing the flaw in this strategy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Thunder Pile!" Zeth shouted as a lightning bolt struck Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora counter with its special move.

"Brumas Slash!" Zeth shouted as Brumas collided with Gandora. "Lobos Howl!"

"Looks like I'm going all out for this battle." Zero thought to himself before giving Gandora a command. "Gear Second!"

"Well if you're going to transform your bey I might as well to. Gear Second!" Zeth said as all three beys transformed.

"Star Wind!" Zero shouted as Gandora sent out a gust of wind to push Zeths beys away. "I could try that but if it doesn't work then I will lose without question."

"Thunder Pile!" Zeth shouted as five lightning bolts stuck the bey stadium.

"If I use my best special move at full power when there all together then I may be able to win." Zero thought to himself as Gandora dodged Lobo and Bruma's attacks.

"You're way better than I thought you'd be, most people would have lost by now but your taking on all three of my teams beys like its nothing." Zeth said as he stopped attacking Gandora. "I'll give you a few seconds to counter attack, you deserve that much."

"Super Heat!" Zero said as Gandora started to let off steam.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Zeth thought to himself as all three of his beys got closer together.

"Super-Heated Quasar!" Zero shouted as Gandora began to release blue energy waves that hit every part of the bey stadium.

"Eye of the Storm!" Zeth shouted as his bey protected Brumas and Lobo.

"Looks like my best special move wasn't even enough. I've still got a few more tricks to try." Zero thought to himself as he prepared Gandora to use a new special move.

"I wish using Thunder Pile would make it rain." Zeth said as he ran his hand through his wet hair. "Thunder Pile!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I can't believe that guy hasn't figure out the weakness in that combo." Akito said as he watched five lightning bolts strike the bey stadium.

"Isn't that Akashi?" Misaki asked as she looked over to her left.

"Yeah it is." Akito said as he began to walk back into the stadium. "I'm going around to the other entrance; I'm going to sneak up on him."

"Get me some tea on your way back." Misaki said as she turned to face Akito. "Noob."

"Oww, will you stop that!" Akito said about to walk off.

"Noob." Misaki said again as she flicked Akito in the forehead.

"Why do I even ask." Akito said as he walked around the corner.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Madoka is there any way for Zero to win?" Gingka asked looking at Madoka.

"Unless Zero makes a new finishing move, I think he's going to lose." Madoka said as she looked at Kyoya for an answer.

"He's strong but I don't see any way out for him." Kyoya said as he tried to figure out a way for Zero to win.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Huh this is rain is not letting up." Ryuga said as he walked around the city. "I wonder if there's anyone around here to battle."

"Go Lightning L Drago!" Some one shouted from an ally way.

"And just WHO thinks they can get away with saying there bey is my bey!" Ryuga shouted as he went to find the imposter.

"You're no match for Ryuga pal!"

"Hey tough guy, why don't you pick on someone your own size." Ryuga said as he turned the imposter around. "Y-you looks just like me."

"Well after you refused to join my team I decided to make a robotic clone of you." Bass said as he walked around the corner. "I've got to admit you two really do look a like."

"Your insane, that's the reason why I didn't join your damn team." Ryuga said as he got L Drago out. "Your unlucky to have run into me today."

"Why?" Bass asked as he got his bey ready for battle.

"While I've been away, I picked up a few new tricks as well as a new bey. Say hello to Meteo L Drago!" Ryuga said as he launched Meteo L Drago at Bass.

"Let it rip!" Bass shouted as his bey collided with Ryuga's.

"I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass, then I'm going to beat the shit out of your tin can over there." Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago went in for the final attack.

"Ultimate gear activate!" Bass shouted as his bey transformed into its ultimate form.

"That's a nice toy you have there." Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago smashed it to pieces.

"N-no you can't be that strong!" Bass shouted as he took a few steps back.

"Now for that piece of tin." Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago went after the fake Ryuga.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"These guys wouldn't stand a chance against me." Akashi said as he watched Zeth launch three different attacks at Zero.

"Hey."

"What do you w-w-want?" Akashi said turning around to see Akito standing behind him.

"I'll be taking my bey back now." Akito said right before he punched Akashi in the stomach. Akashi then fell to the ground on his knees.

"Didn't think you would f-follow me h-here." Akashi said coughing a little. "Huh, here."

"You better hope I don't see you again, next time I won't be so nice." Akito said as he took his bey and walked away. "Now to buy Misaki's tea."

"I'll get you back for this." Akashi said coughing a little more.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Brumas Slash!" Zeth shouted as Brumas collided with Gandora.

"Time for my new special move. Graveyard Destruction!" Zero shouted as Gandora began to send out dark energy waves.

"What does that move do?" Zeth asked trying to figure out what it did.

"Every time one of those dark waves hits your bey it weakens its power and slightly slows it down." Zero said as the effects began to apply to all three of Zeths beys.

"Well I guess it's time to reveal one of my two best special moves. Triple Majestic Attack!" Zeth shouted as all three beys began to close in on Gandora.

"Jump into the air!" Zero shouted as Gandora used the side of the bey stadium as a ramp.

"Lobo, knock him down." Zeth said as Lobo jumped higher than Gandora. "Lobo's Howl!"

"Gandora look out!" Zero shouted as Brumas used its special move and collided with Gandora.

"Cyclone Storm!" Zeth shouted as his special move knocked Gandora out of the bey stadium.

"Follow him Lobo!" Zeth shouted as Lobo jumped into the air after Gandora. "Lobo's Howl!"

"Not again!" Zero shouted as Brumas prepared to use its special move.

"Brumas Slash!" Zeth shouted as Brumas collided with Gandora. "Cyclone Storm!"

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey interrupted Cyclones special move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Here." Akito said handing Misaki her tea.

"Tea taste better while it's raining." Misaki said as she turned her attention to the battle.

"It does?" Akito asked wondering if it was true.

"Did you get your bey back?" Misaki asked as she sipped some of her tea.

"Yeah I took it by force." Akito said as he turned his attention to the battle. "Looks like this battle won't last too much longer."

"At least we got to see a battle." Misaki said a little disappointed the battle was about to be over.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Looks like you're out of options!" Zeth said laughing a bit. "If I were you I would go out with a bang."

"That's exactly what I plan on doing." Zero said as his bey began to let off more steam.

"Huh, what's he got left?" Zeth thought to himself as he watched Gandora release more steam.

"Gear Third!" Zero shouted as Gandora transformed again.

"G-gear third?" Zeth said not believing what he saw. "Triple Majestic Attack!"

"Rifle!" Zero shouted as the whole bey stadium erupted in an explosion.

"Damn. Looks like I can final use this technique. Power absorb!" Zeth shouted as Cyclone began to absorb Brumas and Lobo's energy.

"What does that move do?" Zero asked noticing Brumas and Lobo were not losing energy.

"Since Brumas and Lobo are connect to Cyclones power while Counter battle is active that means if Cyclone gains power so do Brumas and Lobo. I just created a combo that allows me to have unlimited energy." Zeth said as all three of his beys gained even more power.

"I will beat you without even using half of Gandoras new abilities." Zero said as Gandora charged at all three beys.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gear third." Gingka said not believing his eyes.

"You have your work cut out for you Gingka." Kyoya said laughing a bit.

"I'll get started on looking for replacement parts for Pegasus." Madoka said slightly annoyed now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This battle just became interesting again." Akito said wondering who would win the battle.

"More tea?" Misaki asked holding up her empty cup towards Akito.

"Huh fine." Akito said running off to get Misaki more tea.

"I'm surprised he didn't say no." Misaki thought to herself as she turned her attention back towards the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gear third has been achieved! Woohoo! And that Ryuga that was with Bass was a robot HUH! I realized had more use for Ryuga in later chapters so decided on this :D now we have the real Ryuga stepping into the picture and yes you will get to see Akito battle soon.

Believe in the you that believes in the me that believes you can review this chapter! I think I said that right.

Next Chapter: Fighting The Cyclone (part two)


	27. Fighting The Cyclone Part 2

Chapter 27: Fighting the Cyclone part 2

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Here." Akito said handing Misaki her tea.

"The battle is still a draw." Misaki said as she took her cup of tea from Akito. "I think that guy will win."

"I don't really care who wins just so long as this battle keeps up." Akito said watching the beys collide with each other and create an explosion.

"When can we battle?" Misaki asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"After the battle we should find a place to stay then we can battle." Akito said as he watched the beys make another explosion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Triple Majestic Attack!" Zeth shouted as all three beys collided with Gandora.

"Rifle!" Zero shouted as Gandora created an explosion.

"Where did he get this much power from?" Zeth thought to himself as Gandora charged at all three of his beys.

"Bazooka!" Zero shouted as Gandora destroyed part of the bey stadium trying to hit Cyclone.

"Thunder Pile! Vanity Bullet!" Zeth shouted as five lightning bolts struck the bey stadium followed by a dark energy orb.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as he repelled the two attacks.

"This battle is really something." Zeth said as he heard thunder in the background. "If I don't finish this up soon, I may actually lose. Triple Majestic Attack!"

"If I don't finish this battle soon Gandora will suffer the same effects Storm did when Arrow tried to use gear third." Zero thought to himself as Gandora repelled all three attacks sent after him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"These two are really something." Madoka said watching the beys create another explosion.

"All I can say is, Gingka you better not lose to the next team." Kyoya said as he watched Cyclone prepare its special move.

"Since when do I ever lose." Gingka said not looking away from the battle.

"Well there was the time you-" Madoka said before Gingka interrupted her.

"Since I got the new Pegasus." Gingka said waiting to see what Madoka said.

"There was that time yesterday when-" Madoka said before interrupted by Gingka again.

"Shut up and watch the battle." Gingka said annoyed by Madoka now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I know who will win the battle." Misaki said pointing to the person that would be the winner.

"Lucky guess?" Akito asked wondering how she knew who would win.

"You could say that, let's battle now." Misaki said as she finished her tea.

"Right here?" Akito asked surprised she wanted to battle now.

"Stop stalling." Misaki said as she got her bey ready for battle.

"Let it rip!" Akito shouted as he launched his bey at Misaki.

"Let it rip!" Misaki shouted as her bey collided with Akitos.

"Strike Ninja isn't finished yet but this should be more than enough for a battle." Akito said as the two beys circled each other.

"Snow Storm!" Misaki shouted as the walls around the two teens became covered in ice.

"I just realized I've never seen you battle before." Akito said as he began to shiver.

"That's why you shouldn't go easy on me." Misaki said as it got colder in the hall way.

"Stealth Strike!" Akito shouted as Strike Ninja disappeared and reappeared next to Misaki's bey.

"Icy Crevasse!" Misaki shouted as Akitos bey became surrounded in ice.

"Guillotine!" Akito shouted as his bey let spikes stick out of the fusion wheel.

"So that's what the spikes were for." Misaki thought to herself as she saw Akitos bey break the ice that was surrounding it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Why is it so cold?" Gingka asked as he shivered a little.

"It's raining." Kyoya said looking over at Gingka.

"No I mean colder than usual." Gingka said looking around to see if he could answer his question.

"Just go inside the stadium and watch the battle from one of the TV's." Kyoya said as he turned his attention back to the battle.

"That sounds like a good idea." Madoka said as she went inside the stadium with Gingka.

"Ice Dragon arise!" Misaki shouted as her bey spirit appeared behind her.

"Strike Ninja, show yourself!" Akito shouted as a ninja holding a fly guillotine appeared behind him. A ninja appeared from the bey blade ready to confront the ice dragon.

"There having a battle inside of a place like this!" Madoka said watching the two teens battle it out.

"Shh! I wanna watch this!" Gingka said as they stayed out of view.

"Stealth Attack!" Akito shouted as the ninja disappeared and struck the ninja in the back of his neck with the flying guillotine.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That's a cool looking bey spirit." Zeth said as Gandora appeared behind Zero.

"What are you talking about?" Zero said not understanding what Zeth was saying.

"A bey spirit will appear to you once a worthy opponent is near." Zeth said thinking it wasn't him. "I can't be me since Gandora would have appeared during the beginning of our battle."

"So I'm guessing once I can see my bey spirit I can see yours as well." Zero said as Lobo, Brumas, and Cyclone appeared behind Zeth.

"Yeah, that means this battle is just getting started." Zeth said as his bey spirits charged at Gandora.

"Although I wonder what opponent could be strong enough to make Gandora appear?" Zero thought to himself now turning his attention back to the battle. "Don't let up Gandora!

"Brumas slash!" Zeth shouted as Brumas used its claws to scratch Gandora across its neck.

"Take flight Gandora." Zero shouted as Gandora flew up into the air. "Boundless Giga Rays."

"Thunder Pile!" Zeth shouted as a lightning bolt struck Gandora in the back.

"Rifle!" Zero shouted as Gandora sky dived towards the bey stadium.

"Dodge it!" Zeth shouted as the tree bey spirits moved out of the way.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ice Spear!" Misaki shouted as her bey spirit whipped Strike Ninja with its tail.

"Flying Guillotine!" Akito shouted as the Stike Ninja threw its flying guillotine around the dragons neck. Pulling on the flying guillotines rope the Strike Ninja forced the dragon to bow down to the ninja.

"My dragon bows to no one. Snow Storm!" Misaki shouted as Akito got hit by some ice.

"This battle is almost as good as the Zeros. Ah I gotta see the battle!" Gingka said running back outside.

"You can't watch both Gingka." Madoka said laughing slightly.

"Ice Spear!" Misaki shouted as her bey spirit whipped Strike Ninja with its tail again.

"Ninja Strike!" Akito shouted as his bey slammed Misakis into some ice.

"Ice Spear!" Misaki shouted as her bey slammed Akitos into some ice.

"I wonder what kind of beys there using." Madoka said getting out her computer. "I haven't seen any beys like these before."

"Push her back Strike Ninja!" Akito shouted as his bey got sent flying into some nearby ice.

"I'm going to have to fix the one guys bey, it has a lot of scratches on it, it's like he put it together with parts he found in a junk yard." Madoka thought to herself as she watched the girl's bey chase after the guys bey.

"Why do you have to make it so cold in here?" Akito asked not being able to stand the cold any longer.

"Well we can stop but then that would mean you surrender." Misaki said as there beys collided with each other.

"N-not a ch-chance." Akito said wishing he could endthe battle now. "Wait why aren't you freezing?"

"I've spent the last year training with this bey; if I couldn't stand the cold then it would be hard to battle with this bey." Misaki said as it started to get colder.

"Well since I can't take this cold any more, Diamond Crush!" Akito shouted as his bey knocked Misakis toward the concession stands. "I'm just going to move us some place that's a little warmer."

"I don't even know what kind of bey the girls is. Who are these two and where did they come from." Madoka thought to herself as she followed their battle.

"Hey you guys can't battle in here!" A worked shouted as Akito and Misakis battle continued.

"Where are the bey stadiums at?" Akito asked as there beys collided again.

"The training room is down stairs." The worked said as he pointed to some stairs.

"Take this!" Misaki shouted as her bey knocked Akitos bey down the stairs.

"These two don't stop battling for nothing." Madoka said as she watched Misakis bey go flying down the stairs.

"Wait up!" Akito shouted as the two teens ran after their beys.

"Stand still so I can scan your beys." Madoka thought to herself a little annoyed now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm finally at full power." Zeth said as all three of his bey went to the center of the bey stadium. "I think it's time we ended this."

"I've got just the move to end this to." Zero said as Gandora jumped into the air.

"Zero Gravity." Zeth said as he turned the battle field into a zero gravity zone.

"Cemetery Fire!" Zero shouted as Gandora surrounded itself in grey fire and sky dived towards the three beys. Gandora began to fly down towards the three bey spirits while breathing gray fire at them.

"Full power Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as the zero gravity zone erupted in an explosion.

"Cemetery Fire!" Zero shouted as Gandora flew straight into the explosion shooting out grey fire beams.

"Would you look at these two! They aren't giving up without a fight!" The announcer shouted as the crowd cheered for their favorite team. "Something tells me once this smoke clears we will have a winner.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as he gave one more full power attack.

"Cemetery Fire!" Zero shouted as the bey stadium exploded. The explosion then sent Zero and Zeth flying back into a nearby wall.

"And the winner is!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I can't believe our battle was a draw." Akito said as he walked outside the stadium to see who won the battle.

"Well your bey isn't complete yet so well call that battle void." Misaki said as she looked over to the ruined bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"And the winner is, Team Hurricane!" The announcer shouted as Zero caught Gandora.

"Zero are you ok?" Arrow and Hunter shouted as they ran over to help Zero stand up.

"I was just thrown into a wall by an explosion, other than that I'm fine." Zero said having a hard time standing.

"Looks like you won." Zeth said laughing a bit. "I'll have to try harder next time."

"Yeah but I don't think I'll be able to battle for a few days." Zero said as he tried to walk on his own.

"You two get him to the waiting room so he can rest." Crystal said as she joined Arrow and Hunter.

"Next time we battle you won't be so lucky." Zeth said as he went to pick up the three beys that were still in the ruined bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Looks like we have our final teams." Charlotte said wondering who would win the next battle.

"I say we will still beat them." Soda said as he drake some soda.

"That confidents of yours is going to be your downfall." Charlotte said walking away from the Russian.

"It's not confidents if its fact." Soda said laughing a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The final battle between Team Galaxy and Team Hurricane will take place tomorrow at noon!" The announcer shouted as everyone left the stadium.

"We still need to find a place to stay." Akito said as looked for a hotel.

"How dare you!" Madoka shouted as she took Akitos bey away.

"Do you know this person?" Misaki asked looking at Madoka.

"Never seen her in my life." Akito said trying to take his bey back.

"This bey has too many scratches on it, and by taking a closer look you can tell it was made with broken parts!" Madoka said scanning the bey.

"Umm who exactly are you?" Misaki and Akito asked at the same time.

"Madoka Amano." Madoka said as she finished scanning Akitos bey. "Come with me, I'll get this bey fixed up in no time."

"I will fix my own bey." Akito said taking his bey back.

"Well can I at least offer you a place to stay for the night?" Madoka asked thinking it was the least she could do.

"If it's not too much trouble, that would really help us out." Misaki said as Madoka walked with them to get a room.

"Well things are certainly looking up." Akito said as he caught up to Madoka and Misaki.

"Akito." Misaki said as she turned around to face him.

"What?" Akito asked wondering what she wanted to say.

"Noob." Misaki said as she flicked him in the forehead.

"Will you stop doing that!" Akito shouted as Misaki and Madoka walked away.

"Do you always do that?" Madoka asked looking at Misaki.

"Yeah, it's funny." Misaki said with a slight grin on her face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

And thus concludes the battle of a cyclone and a hurricane, whoa whoa whoa wait did I just say thus? Well there you go an epic battle with an epic end, I kind like the way that move sounds, Cemetery Fire. I don't know what it is but it sounds awesome. Well I don't have much to say except, invisible sneak attacks with your mind.

YOU HAVE THE POWER! To review this chapter :P

Next Chapter: Team Galaxy Vs. Team Hurricane, find a sub member for Team Hurricane!


	28. The Sub Member of Team Hurricane

Chapter 28: Find a Sub member for Team Hurricane

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You can take the bed Misaki." Akito said as he grabbed a pillow and tossed it on the floor.

"Sorry there's only one bed." Madoka said as she hadn't Misaki the room key.

"The floor feels like my bed back home any way." Akito said as he lay down on the floor and fell asleep.

"If you guys need me I'll be in the room at the end of the hall." Madoka said as she left the room.

"I wonder how good she is at fixing beys." Misaki thought to herself as she got her bed ready.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Looks like Zero won't be able to battle tomorrow." Hunter said as he gave Arrow the bad news.

"We can't battle Team Galaxy without a third member. As much as I hate to say this Gingka is stronger than both of us and even if you won two matches in a row we still wouldn't be able to beat him. Do you know any one strong enough to battle Gingka?" Arrow said as he tried to think of someone strong enough to battle Gingka.

"How about Crystal?" Hunter said as he realized she hadn't tried to enter the tournament.

"Let's find her and ask, she might be strong enough to take Gingka on." Arrow said as he ran off to find Crystal.

"Wait for me!" Hunter shouted as he ran off after Arrow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(An hour later)

"Crystal!" Arrow shouted as he ran up to Crystal.

"Good evening." Crystal said as she saw Hunter run up behind Arrow.

"We were wondering if you could battle in Zero's place during the finals." Arrow said hoping she would say yes.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I'm not strong enough to take his place." Crystal said bowing politely. "Maybe Sherry or Mana could take his place."

"Do you know where there at?" Arrow asked waiting for the answer.

"I think they went to the ramen shop." Crystal said now thinking she should get some ramen.

"Come on Hunter!" Arrow shouted as he ran off towards the ramen shop.

"You owe me one bowl of ramen!" Crystal shouted as she ran after Arrow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sherry, Mana! Can one of you fill in for Zero during our battle with Team Galaxy?" Arrow asked as he entered the ramen shop.

"Who do you want us to battle?" Sherry asked looking at Arrow.

"Gingka." Arrow said as he got Crystal a bowl of ramen.

"Arrow are you feeling ok?" Mana asked as she wondered if he was out of his mind.

"Neither one of us is good enough to take on Gingka." They both said as the same time.

"Damn." Arrow said as he got himself a bowl of ramen.

"Anyone else you want to ask?" Hunter asked as he got himself a bowl of ramen.

"No. . . Looks like were going at it as a tag team." Arrow said thinking about how the battle would go down.

"I would try to help you guys out but the people I know are in Europe and won't be able to get here before the battle starts." Charlotte said as she entered the ramen shop.

"Are they as strong as Zero?" Arrow asked wondering if he should travel to Europe next.

"Stronger, one of them uses a special bey unlike any you've ever seen. She uses a Saber Tooth bey." Charlotte said thinking of the person she battled in Europe. "The other uses a bey known as Snow Storm Dragon."

"They don't sound that hard to beat." Arrow said as he ate some ramen.

"They both gave me a run for my money. Although one of the two is very shy and doesn't like using her full power. The other is like a saber tooth herself, she hunts down a strong opponent even if it means going to another country to beat them." Charlotte said now wanting to battle the two again. "I don't think you even stand a chance against one of them."

"After we win this battle then I will head to Europe and battle them. What are their names?" Arrow asked as he set his bowl of ramen down.

"You're no good enough to battle them. So I won't tell you there names." Charlotte said as she got herself a bowl of ramen.

"I'm one of the best battlers in the world and you I'm still not good enough!" Arrow said kinda of surprised.

"Just because you win a few tournaments with supposedly strong bladers doesn't mean you're one of the world's strongest bladers. The two girls I met don't enter into tournaments so you can't even find them listed on the score boards." Charlotte said as she ate some of her ramen.

"How exactly did you find them?" Hunter asked wondering how she could have fond such talented battlers.

"I didn't look for them." Charlotte said outing her bowl of ramen down.

"How do you not look for some one?" Arrow said wondering what she meant.

"That's all the hints you get." Charlotte said as she ate more of her ramen.

"Eh they don't sound like there worth tracking down." Arrow said as he finished his bowl of ramen.

"You'll be sorry you didn't battle them." Charlotte said laughing a bit. "There's another blader called Frost who will be more your match."

"What kind of bey does he use?" Arrow asked wanting to challenge this person.

"He uses the Snow Giant." Charlotte said as she finished her ramen. 'It's a balance type bey that is really hard to beat.

"This guy sounds like he's worth tracking down." Arrow said as he got another bowl of ramen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The next day)

"ACHOOOOO!" Yuu sneezed as he grabbed a tissue.

"I told you not to play in the rain." Madoka said as she face palmed.

"I-I-I'm achoo! Not too sick to battle. ACHOOO!" Yuu said as he drank some water.

"You're not going anywhere Yuu." Madoka said as she made Yuu stay in bed.

"What about the battle? Zero would have found a sub member by now." Gingka said thinking there was already a sub member for Team Hurricane.

"You guys are strong enough without a sub member, and Team Hurricane doesn't have a sub member yet." Madoka said trying to make Gingka calm down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hmm I can't allow Gingka to lose that battle." Ryuga said as he stood on top of a building overlooking the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm heading down to the docks." Akito said as he grabbed his crab trap and walked out of the room.

"I'm joining you." Misaki said as she locked the door behind her.

"You know you don't have to come with." Akito said as he pushed the down button on the elevator.

"I know." Misaki said as she sipped her some of her tea.

"So you finally decide to sit and watch me catch crabs." Akito said wondering why she was joining him.

"I decided to sit and watch you be a noob." Misaki said as they walked out of the elevator.

"Well at least she didn't flick me in the forehead this time." Akito thought to himself as he walked out of the hotel with Misaki.

"Noob." Misaki said as she flicked him in the forehead.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Akito thought to himself as they began walking towards the docks.

"Have you seen anyone worth battling yet?" Misaki asked as they began walking on the wooden planks of the docks.

"No. I haven't seen anyone with good enough skills to fight Strike Ninja." Akito said as he tossed his crab trap into the water.

"Someone will show up with enough skill to battle you." Misaki said as she sat down and leaned against a wooden post.

"Well until then, I'm going to fish for crabs." Akito said as he sat down and leaned against a wooden post.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm just going for a walk." Zero said as he walked out of his room.

"You should be resting Zero. The explosion nearly took you and Zeth out for good." Ryo Hagane said as he watched Zero open the door to his room.

"I've been hit with worse. I'm just going down to the docks so don't worry." Zero said tossing a look a like bey onto his bed. "Besides I'm not even going to battle anyone."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Reaching the docks Zero sat down next to two other teens who were fishing.

"Isn't that the guy who won that battle yesterday?" Misaki thought to herself as she looked at the black haired teen sitting a few feet away from Akito.

"Is the tea here really that good?" Akito asked turning his attention to Misaki.

"Try some." Misaki said handing Akito her cup of tea.

"Haven't seen these two around here before." Zero thought to himself as he looked over at the two teens sharing a cup of tea.

"This is actually pretty good." Akito said as he drank some of Misaki's tea.

"It's better than the tea from back home." Misaki said as Akito handed her the cup of tea.

"Who's good enough to battle Gingka?" Zero thought to himself as he tried to think of someone that could be the sub member.

"Phoenix Whirl Wind!" Akashi shouted as he launched his bey towards Akito and Misaki.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as he blocked Akashi's bey from hitting Akito.

"Stay out of this." Akashi said as his bey slammed Gandroa into a wooden post.

"I wish I was able to fight at full power." Zero thought to himself as his bey began to lose power.

"I've got your back." Akito said as he launched his bey at Akashi's. "This guy will be easy for two skilled bladers like us."

"I've got enough energy left for one last special move." Zero said as he looked at Akito. "Boundless Giga Rays!"

"Ninja Mirage!" Akito shouted as both special moves hit Akashi's beys and knocked it into the woods.

"Not again." Akashi said as he ran off to find his bey.

"Thanks for the help." Akito said as he caught his bey. "You need a sub member for your team?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" Zero asked as he caught his bey.

"We saw your battle with Team Cyclone and the way you were battling just now proves you're in no shape to battle." Akito said as he pulled his crab trap out of the water.

"I guess you're right." Zero said laughing a bit. "You seem strong enough. Do you want to be the sub member?"

"He'll do it." Misaki said wanting to see Akito battle the other team.

"I'll head to the stadium then." Akito said as he strapped his crab trap to his back.

"This should be a good match." Misaki thought to herself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(At the stadium)

"Here it is the final battle to decide who faces off against Charlotte and the world's best bladers! We have Team Galaxy vs. Team Hurricane. The first two bladers to face off will be Masamune and Hunter." The announcer shouted as the crowd began to cheer for their favorite team.

"Let it rip!" Masamune and Hunter shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"You can't beat the world's Number One blader!" Masamune shouted as Striker slammed Gladiator into the side of the bey stadium.

"Royal Paladin Sword Slash!" Hunter shouted as Gladiator charged at Striker.

"Lightning Sword Flash!" Masamune shouted as Striker repelled Gladiators attack and sent him flying across the bey stadium. "Go again Striker, Lightning Sword Flash!"

"Eternal Defense!" Hunter shouted as his bey countered Masamunes attack.

"Go Striker!" Masamune shouted as Striker slammed into Gladiator.

"Eternal Defense." Hunter said as his bey repelled Masamunes next attack.

"Lightning Speed!" Masamune shouted as Striker began to spin faster.

"All Hunter can do is defend as Masamune releases a barrage of attacks." The announcer shouted as Masamune and Hunters beys collided.

"I'm still too weak from the last battle." Hunter thought to himself as Striker slammed Gladiator into the side of the bey stadium.

"Royal Paladin Sword Slash!" Hunter shouted as his bey collided with Masamunes.

"Push him back Striker!" Masamune shouted as Striker knocked Gladiator out of the bey stadium.

"Looks like I win this battle." Masamune said as Gladiator landed outside of the bey stadium.

"And round one goes to Masamune of Team Galaxy." The announcer said as Masamune caught his bey. "Round two will be between Gingka and Arrow."

"Let it rip!" Ryuga shouted as he launched is bey from the stands.

"R-Ryuga?" Gingka said as he watched Ryuga come down the stairs towards the bey stadium.

Walk closer to Gingka, Ryuga whispered something into his ear. "If you battle this guy now, Pegasus will not be able to win. I'm not doing this because were friends, I have a score to settle with this guy. Once I finish this battle, Team Hurricanes sub member will come for a battle." Ryuga said as he caught Meteo L Drago.

"Ryuga has just come in out of nowhere requesting he battle Arrow!" The announcer shouted as he watched Arrow walk up to the bey stadium.

"I have no problem battling you!" Arrow said as he got Storm ready for battle.

"W-wait, the rules say that a person from a different team CANNOT join a different after they have already battled." The announcer said as he waited for Ryuga to leave.

"HA! Don't make me laugh. The person you saw wasn't me; check your records and you will see that I have not entered this tournament." Ryuga said as he got Meteo L Drago ready for battle.

"H-he's right! The person we thought was Ryuga was not him! Ryuga shall be the sub member of Team Galaxy!" The announcer shouted as the crowd cheered for the two teams to battle.

"Let it rip! Meteo L Drago!" Ryuga shouted as he launched Meteo L Drago into the bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" Arrow shouted as he launched Storm into the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well looks like Ryuga shall be battling in place of Yuu and Akito will be battling in place of Zero. Sounds like some good battle to me. That's all I've got to say for now.

Review and show me how awesome you are!

Next Chapter : Bombarding Meteors VS Rampaging Storms


	29. Bombarding Meteors Vs Raging Storms

Chapter 29: Bombarding Meteors VS Raging Storms

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let it rip!" Ryuga and Arrow shouted as they launched there beys into the bey stadium.

"Alright so my next win is going to be against the legendary Ryuga." Arrow said as there beys collided.

"Raging Storm!" Arrow shouted as Storm began to ram Meteo L Drago over and over again.

"Knock him away." Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago smashed Storm against the side of the bey stadium.

"What no special move?" Arrow said as Storm began to ram Meteo L Drago over and over again.

"You're boring me." Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago knocked Storm across the bey stadium.

"W-what? How am I boring you I'm using half of my power." Arrow said as Storm collided with Meteo L Drago.

"You're not putting up a good enough fight for me." Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago began circling the edge of the bey stadium.

"If Zero can beat you then so can I!" Arrow said as Storm began to move in Meteo L Drago's path.

"Roar Meteo L Drago!" Ryuga shouted as Meteo L Drago knocked Storm out of the bey stadium.

"I'm not finished yet. Gear Second." Arrow said as Storm came crashing back down into the bey stadium. "This is my full power!"

"Pathetic." Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago collided with Storm.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What's the gantlet for?" Misaki asked as she watched Akito put on a gantlet around his forearm.

Pointing to his crab trap Akito gave Misaki the only hint she needed. "So that's why it took you so long to make this bey." Misaki said understanding what the gantlet was for.

"So long as you beat Gingka I don't care what it's for." Zero said as they walked towards the stadium.

"I'm not going to beat him; I'm going to at least have a draw with him." Akito said not wanting to actually win the battle.

"I'm sure Arrow and Hunter will win their matches so I guess I don't have to worry." Zero said as the stadium came into view.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"And you're supposed to be Zero's rival. Don't make me laugh. You're not even a snack for Meteo L Drago." Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago slammed Storm into the side of the bey stadium.

"How much stronger did this guy get?" Arrow said as Storm knocked Meteo L Drago away.

"So this is your full power huh?" Ryuga said not very impressed.

"I can't use gear third since it would damage my bey so what can I do?" Arrow thought to himself as Storm avoided Ryuga's attack.

"Hey! You over there!" Ryuga said looking over towards Hunter.

"Yeah?" Hunter said looking over towards Ryuga.

"You two have a fusion bey right?" Ryuga asked as Storm collided with Meteo L Drago.

"What of it?" Hunter asked wondering what Ryuga had in mind.

"Fuse with Arrow now." Ryuga said waiting for Hunter to do what he said.

"WHOA! Ryuga has just asked Hunter and Arrow to fuse their beys together! What will the results be!" The announcer shouted as Hunter walked up towards the bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" Hunter shouted as he launched his bey into the bey stadium. "I might be weak from my last battle but when we fuse together.

"Our power increases tenfold!" Arrow said right before they fused there beys. "Fusion!"

"Now let's see how good you are." Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago collided with the newly formed bey.

"Push him back!" Arrow and Hunter shouted as Gladiator Storm began to push Meteo L Drago backwards.

"This has just become interesting. Roar, Meteo L Drago!" Ryuga shouted as Meteo L Drago blasted Gladiator Storm out of the bey stadium.

"Sky Knife!" Arrow shouted as their bey sky dived towards Meteo L Drago.

"Roar, Meteo L Drago!" Ryuga shouted as their beys collided in midair.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So that's Ryuga." Akito said as he watched the battle from the stands with Misaki and Zero.

"He seems like an easy win." Misaki said as she drank some of her tea.

"He hasn't used any of the energy he stole from Arrow." Zero said as he began to walk away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sonic Buster!" Arrow shouted as Gladiator Storm flew up into the air and began shooting sound waves at Meteo L Drago.

"You call that an attack?" Ryuga asked as Meteo L Drago dodged the three sound waves.

"Split Sonic Buster!" Arrow shouted as his bey sent out ten sound waves at Meteo L Drago. "Stop running!"

"Who's running?" Ryuga asked as he took all ten sound wave attacks.

"Not even that special move could stop him." Arrow thought to himself as his bey landed back inside the bey stadium.

"You've earned yourself a warriors end." Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago began to unleash all the energy it had stolen from Storm.

"Jump into the air!" Arrow shouted as his bey flew up into the air.

"Dragon Emperor – Supreme Flight!" Ryuga shouted as Meteo L Drago appeared behind him and flew after Arrows bey.

"Fusion move! Sonic Sky Knife Buster!" Arrow shouted as a Gladiator appeared in the air. The gladiator then fired ten sound waves in the shape of daggers towards Meteo L Drago.

"Roar, Meteo L Drago!" Ryuga shouted as Meteo L Drago spit a fire ball that blasted the gladiator out of the sky.

"Looks like that attack did hit Meteo L Drago." Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago and Gladiator Storm landed outside of the bey stadium.

"Even though Meteo L Drago is still spinning, both beys hit the ground outside of the bey stadium. This battle is a draw!" The announcer shouted as Ryuga caught his bey.

"Not the result I was looking for but I did what I needed to do." Ryuga said as he began walking away.

"Ryuga, why?" Gingka asked as he caught up to Ryuga.

"The sub member for Team Hurricane is right there." Ryuga said as he pointed to the other side of the bey stadium.

"W-who is that guy? I've never seen him before." Gingka said as Ryuga walked away.

"Next time we meet, were going to battle." Ryuga said before he turned around and took Gingka's bey.

"What are doing to Pegasus?" Gingka asked as he watched Ryuga remake his bey.

"Your friend remade the bey the wrong way. Our beys are special Gingka, this will begin to draw out the true power of your bey. After this battle, go back to your home town and begin looking for the legend." Ryuga said as he handed Gingka his bey back.

"What exactly does this new spin track and fusion wheel do?" Gingka asked as he examined the newly made Pegasus.

"It will draw out the power needed to battle this new foe. If done right, you will be able to beat him, but if you fail then Pegasus will begin to use all of its power." Ryuga said as he walked away.

"Here he is the new member for Team Hurricane! We don't know anything about this guy except that he has a bey unlike any in the world!" The announcer shouted as Gingka got his bey ready for battle.

"So you're Gingka?" Akito asked as he got his bey ready for battle.

"Yeah that's me. Who are you?" Gingka asked as he watched Hunter and Arrow leave the bey stadium.

"My names Akito and I'm only hear because Zero helped me out against a someone I hate." Akito said waiting for the announcer to start the battle.

"Let's get this battle started. THREE!" The announcer shouted along with the crowd.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"TWO!" Crystal, Sherry, and Mana shouted from inside the ramen shop.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"ONE!" Charlotte shouted from the stands.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let it RIP!" Everyone in the stadium shouted as Gingka and Akito launched their beys inside the bey stadium.

"GO Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as the two beys circled each other.

"Let's see just how good you are." Akito said as he looked at his gantlet and back to Gingka.

"Chase him down Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus began to close in on Strike Ninja.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This battle is going to be good." Kyoya said as he watched Pegasus try to attack Strike Ninja.

"I've only seen Akito battle once and all I can say is, he is not an easy person to beat." Madoka said as she watched Pegasus' attack miss.

"Gingka better not lose." Kyoya said looking at Gingka. "Once I beat him he can lose all he wants."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus flew up into the air and dove down towards Strike Ninja.

"Make Pegasus bow to us." Akito said as Strike Ninja appeared and threw its flying guillotine around Pegasus's neck. Pull down on the rope attached to the flying guillotine Pegasus fell out of the sky and landed next to Strike Ninja.

"Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus circled the bey stadium.

"Dodge it." Akito said as Strike Ninja avoided the attack.

"He's just what I'd expect. Someone just as strong as Zero, no he's stronger." Gingka thought to himself as the two beys circled each other.

"You're good but not good enough." Akito said as his bey collided with Gingka's.

"When is that hidden power supposed to come out?" Gingka thought to himself as he waited for Pegasus to unleash its full power.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We should make bet on this battle." Arrow said looking at Dagger who was sitting next to him.

"I bet Gingka's going to win." Dagger said looking at Arrow.

"If Akito wins you have to get a limo and give me free limo rides for a month." Arrow said wondering if Dagger would except the bet.

"Same goes for me if Gingka wins." Dagger said as they turned their attention back to the battle.

"I'm getting some free limo rides!" Dagger and Arrow were thinking the same thing as they watched the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus dove down and collided with Strike Ninja.

"Back off." Akito said as Strike Ninja slammed Pegasus into the side of the bey stadium.

"I won't lose to you!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus began to speed up.

"His bey is becoming stronger." Akito thought to himself as he watched Pegasus gain more power.

"The real battle begins now!" Gingka said as Pegasus increased its power even more.

"Gantlet Activate!" Akito shouted as his gantlet began to glow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all you get for now. :P Remember only a fool picks a fight with the Pharaoh from Yugioh. I bet you can't guess what the gantlet lets Akito do, come on guess. If you guess right I'll give you a preview of what happens in my new beyblade story :D The next chapter will be longer :)

Review and don't pick a fight with the Pharaoh

Next Chapter: The Final Round Is Over


	30. The Final Round is Over

Chapter 30: The Final Round is Over

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito began swinging his bey like a flying guillotine behind his back. "What the hell." Gingka said as he watched the bey spin around and around.

"My gantlet lets me treat my bey like a flying guillotine, making it nearly impossible to hit and increases its attack to the max." Akito said as he moved the gantlet forward making the bey fly forwards towards Pegasus. "Let's not forget that I never miss my target.

"Pegasus looks out!" Gingka shouted as Strike Ninja smashed into Pegasus with unbelievable power. Pulling back the gantlet the bey flew back and began swinging in a circle behind Akito.

"Come on Gingka!" Akito said as he flung the bey forward making it smash into Pegasus again.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus jumped into the air and flew down towards Akito.

"Strike Ninja!" Akito shouted as he through the bey forward to meet Gingka's attack.

"You won't be able to beat me like that!" Akito said as he let hid bey land back into the bey stadium. "Gantlet deactivate."

"Why did you deactivate your gantlet?" Gingka asked as Pegasus landed back into the bey stadium.

"Spinning my bey and throwing it like that takes a lot out of my bey, if I do that to long it will stop spinning and I will lose due to a sleep out." Akito said as Strike Ninja rammed Pegasus into the side of the bey stadium.

"So your bey does have a weakness." Gingka said ready to expose the weakness in Strike Ninja.

"I have a mode change." Akito said as his bey began to spin faster.

"What does your mode change do?" Gingka asked as Strike Ninja began to circle Pegasus.

"Assault Mode Activate." Akito said as his bey became even stronger. "This mode change increases my beys attack even further than my gantlet could."

"If it's just attack that must mean it lowers his defense. Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus began to circle the edge of the bey stadium.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as Strike Ninja knocked Pegasus away right before it finished its special move.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!' Gingka shouted as Pegasus jumped in the air and sky dived towards Strike Ninja.

"Assault Counter!" Akito shouted as his bey knocked Pegasus out of the air.

"This is starting to become a very difficult battle to win." Gingka thought to himself as Pegasus landed inside the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Whoa and what a move made by Akito!" The announcers voice could be heard from a small radio sitting on Disks table.

"Sounds like Akito got into a tournament." Kujo said as he attached the spin track to his bey.

"No matter where he goes something is bound to happen to him." Disk said as he turned the volume on the radio up.

"I didn't think anyone in the city would have been good enough to battle Akito." Kuja said as she screwed the face bolt into her bey.

"Well Misaki is in the city with him so she would count." Disk said knowing the two were equal no matter how strong the other got.

"It's like they were meant for each other." Kuja laughed as she prepared to test her bey.

"Let it rip!" Kujo shouted as he launched his bey into the bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" Kuja shouted as she launched her bey into the bey stadium.

"Two rivals meant for each other. HA!" Disk laughed as he watched the two beys circle each other. "Bet you ten bucks that would never happen."

"Deal." The twins said in unison, as they each slapped down ten bucks onto the table.

"Akito can only defend against Gingka as he fires a barrage of attacks!" The announcer shouted.

"You think Akito brought the hurt on Akashi?" Disk asked as he finished his bey.

"Those two are like lightning and water." Kujo said as his bey was knocked out of the bey stadium.

"When they meet bad things happen." Kuja said as she caught her bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pegasus Counter Star Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus sent Akito's special move right back at him.

"Assault Revival." Akito said as his bey protected its self from the repelled attack.

"Not even my counter move worked." Gingka thought to himself as their beys collided.

"It's going to take more than that to beat me." Akito said as his bey jumped into the air.

"Chase after him Pegasus!" Gingka said as Pegasus jumped into the air after Strike Ninja.

"Stealth Attack!" Akito said as his bey seemed to disappear.

"Where did your bey go?" Gingka said looking around for Akito's bey.

"Look in front of you." Akito said face palming.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack." Gingka said as Pegasus dove down towards Strike Ninja.

"Star Striker!" Akito shouted as his attack collided with Gingka's.

"Come on Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus began to push Strike Ninja back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Where did you find this guy?" Arrow asked as he watched the two beys create an explosion.

"The docks." Zero said as he kept his eyes on the battle.

"Why didn't we think to check there?" Arrow asked looking at Hunter.

"You're the one that said nobody ever goes to the docks." Hunter said as He face palmed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I wish I could see this battle." Disk said as he launched his bey into the bey stadium.

"We didn't have enough money to buy any more tickets." Kujo said rather disappointed.

"At least we have a radio, we can at least know what's going on." Kuja said as she worked on her bey.

"You guys hear about the blader who can beat anyone with one special move?" Disk asked as he scanned his bey.

"Yeah, although he's never entered any tournaments." Kujo said as he launched his bey into the bey stadium.

"I hear the special move takes time to charge up, I think it takes 5 minutes to charge." Kuja said as she put a new spin track on her bey.

"A bey like that must be a defense type. If it takes that long then a bey would need to be able to fend of attacks for some time." Disk said looking at the data he collected.

"We've never met the guy so we can't say he uses a defense type." Kuja said wanting to battle the guy they were talking about.

"I also hear there's a girl that trains not stop somewhere in Europe. Her bey is said to be strong enough to cause avalanches with just one swift movement." Disk said as he began to clean his bey.

"I'd like to battle them but they only show themselves to real bladers." Kuja said wondering how you were considered a real blader.

"What about that Gingka guy. Do you think he's considered to be a real blader?" Disk asked as he checked his bey for any scratches.

"No, he seems strong enough but there must be something that they look for that makes you worth battling." Kuja said as she scanned her bey.

"Maybe one day we'll battle them." Disk said as he finished cleaning his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"These two seemed to be evenly matched." Madoka said as she scanned both beys.

"Gingka!" Kyoya shouted as he stood up from his seat. "You better not lose to this guy!"

"You know he can't hear you all the way up here." Madoka said face palming.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm looking for two people named Akito and Misaki."

"They'll be back in a few weeks." Disk said looking at someone who looked like a blader.

"I'll be back in a few weeks then." The blader said as he began to walk away.

"Do they owe you something?" Disk asked as he ran after the blader.

"I'm supposed to battle them to see if they are good enough to enter a special tournament." The blader said as he turned to face Disk.

"Can anyone enter this tournament?" Kuja asked as she ran up behind Disk.

"Only special bladers can enter." The blader said as he walked outside.

"I'll battle in Akito's place." Disk said as he motioned the blader over to an extremely large bey stadium.

"I'm only here the two I mentioned early. You're not worth my time." The blader said as he walked away.

"I know Akito and Misaki wont battle you if won't even put us to the test." Kuja said as she walked over to the bey stadium.

"I'll take all three of you on then." The blader said as he walked over to the bey stadium.

"Kujo!" Disk shouted as Kujo ran outside.

"Can we at least know your name?" Kuja asked as they took their places.

"Kuryoku." Kuryoku said as he got his bey ready for battle.

"Three! Two! One! LET IT RIP!" All four of them shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus look out!" Gingka shouted as Strike Ninja slammed itself into Pegasus.

"This next attack will finish it." Akito said as he began to swing his bey around again.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus flew towards Akito.

"Shadow Force!" Akito shouted as he swung his bey into Pegasus.

"WHOA! These two attacks are packing some serious force behind them!" The announcer shouted as the two attacks caused an explosion.

"That's enough." Akito said as he caught his bey before the smoke cleared.

"And the winner is, it's another draw!" The announcer said a little disappointed.

"What happens now?" Gingka asked as he looked at the announcer.

"Each team has a choice to make. One team gets to battle the world's best bladers while the other team gets to battle Charlotte the World Champion." The announcer said as he explained the choices. "Each team has ten minutes to make their choice."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Thunder Force Attack!" Kuryoku shouted as his bey spirit appeared behind him. A giant red dragon with two mouths appeared behind Kuryoku.

"Twin Cheetah Pounce!" The twins shouted as their bey spirits appeared and attacked the red dragon. Two cheetahs appeared and began to attack Kuryoku's dragon.

"Sound Wave Slash!" Disk shouted as his bey spirit appeared and attack the giant red dragon. A swordsmen appeared in front of Disk and jumped forward to attack the dragon.

"Show them why you're the Heavens Dragon. Thunder Force Attack!" Kuryoku shouted as the dragon opened its lower jaw and fired a beam of lightning from its mouth. Taking out all three bey spirits with one attack Heavens Dragon disappeared.

"He beat all three of us with one attack." Kujo said as his caught his bey.

"Just who are you?" Disk asked as their opponent caught his bey.

"I am the legendary blader that owns the Heavens Dragon." Kuryoku said as he began to walk away. "When Akito and Misaki return, give them this." After tossing Disk two letters Kuryoku left the junkyard.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The teams have made their decisions!" The announcer shouted as the team leaders each said what they were going to do. "Team Galaxy will be battling against the world's best bladers while Team Hurricane will be battling Charlotte the World Champion!"

"We'll get the chance to finish this battle once your fully healed." Gingka said looking at Zero.

"Yeah so don't lose to those other guys." Zero said as his team walked away.

"Aww man I won't be getting my free limo rides!" Arrow said as he walked away in shame.

"So why did you catch your bey before the smoke cleared?" Zero asked looking at Akito.

"I said I was going to win, so I made sure it was a draw." Akito said as he examined his bey. "You owe me a battle."

"Once I battle Charlotte, you'll get your battle." Zero said laughing a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'll have to battle Gingka's opponent to see how good he really is." Ryuga thought to himself as he walked away from the stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later that night)

"We get to battle Charlotte in two days." Hunter said as he told the rest of Team Hurricane the news.

"I should be fully healed by then." Zero said as he examined his bey.

"Well Misaki and I are leaving now." Akito said as he put his bag down next to Misaki's.

"You should stay for the next few battles." Madoka said as she turned her attention to Misaki and Akito.

"We only came here to get my bey back from someone. We need to get back to our home city any way." Akito said as he picked up his bag and began to walk outside.

"Thanks for the room." Misaki said as she grabbed her bag and ran off after Akito.

"I wonder if I'll get a chance to battle him some day." Zero thought to himself as he remembered the deal he made with Akito.

"That was an awesome battle!" Crystal shouted as she ran into the hotel with sherry and Mana.

"Looks like you guys get to battle me." Charlotte said as she walked into the hotel. "This time things will be different."

"Yeah they will, because I'm not going to lose to you this time." Zero said as he looked at Charlotte.

"You should have kept your sub member; he could have battle with you to make it a fair fight." Charlotte said as she looked at Zero.

"He won't be needed for this battle." Zero said as he looked at his bey.

"I have a special arena prepared for us." Charlotte said as she thought of the bey stadium they would be battling at.

"I have something I need to do." Zero said as he got up and left the hotel.

"I wonder where he's going." Crystal thought to herself as she followed Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You know we should stay." Misaki said as they began looking for a boat schedule.

"I guess we have no choice." Akito said remembering the next boat wouldn't leave for another two months.

"I can't believe it took you this long to realize we couldn't leave yet." Misaki said slightly laughing.

"You know you could have told me!" Akito said as he turned to face Misaki.

"Noob." Misaki said as she flicked Akito in the forehead. "Now let's go get some tea.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Looks like each team gets what they wanted. Not much else to say. In the words of the pharaoh, ou won't take my pharaohs throne! Stop moaning stop groaning I stop caring hours ago, only a fool picks a fight with the pharaoh XD

Next Chapter: Team Galaxy VS The World's Best


	31. Team Galaxy VS The Worlds Best

Chapter 31: Team Galaxy VS The World's Best

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Here it is, the moment we've all been waiting for! Team Galaxy will be battling the world's best bladers. Now let's give a warm welcome to; Crunch, Soda, Bull, and Disco!" The announcer shouted as the four bladers walked over to the bey stadium.

"Let's show these guys how to move." Disco said as they waited for the next team to appear.

"Now here come the challengers!" The announcer shouted as Team Galaxy walked over to the bey stadium.

"Masamune, you're battling first." Gingka said as Masamune got ready for battle.

"I'll make sure I get us a win." Masamune said as he waited for his opponent.

"You'll be battling me." Disco said as he got his bey ready for battle.

"Three. Two. One. Let it rip!" The crowd shouted as the two bladers launched theirs beys into the bey stadium.

"Disco Wave!" Disco shouted as bey began to fire sound waves at Striker.

"Dodge it Striker!" Masamune shouted as Striker managed to avoid the attack.

"Disco Wave!" Disco shouted as he began to dance in place.

"Striker look out!" Masamune shouted as Striker was hit by the sound wave.

"Five, six, seven, eight, let's go." Disco said as his bey moved to the center of the bey stadium. "Disco Waves!"

"Masamune can't seem to catch a break! With Disco's special move firing sound waves all over the bey stadium, Striker can't dodge them!" The announcer shouted as he gave a play by play of the battle.

"These guys are a lot stronger than I thought they were." Masamune thought to himself as he tried to counter attack.

"Disco Flurry!" Disco shouted as his bey began launching even more sound waves.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What kind of bey is that guy using?" Kyoya asked looking at Madoka for an answer.

"Disco's bey is a defense type that attacks using sound waves. Each special move he uses makes the sound waves stronger and harder dodge. At this rate, Masamune will lose." Madokak said as she finished scanning Disco's bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lightning Sword Flash!" Masamune shouted as Striker tried to land a counter attack.

"Learn how to move right." Disco said as his bey dodged the attack and blasted Striker with a sound wave.

"This isn't going to end well for me." Masamune said as Disco's bey fired another sound wave that knocked Striker out of the bey stadium.

"Some battle that turned out to be." Masamune said as he caught his bey.

"And it looks like Masamune is out!" The announcer shouted as Gingka walked towards the bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" Ryuga shouted as his bey landed inside the bey stadium.

"I thought you were done helping us?" Gingka said as Ryuga took Gingka's place.

"I'm still the sub member of this team and I'm not going to let these guys get a win on you." Ryuga said as his bey collided with Disco's.

"Finally, someone who knows how to move." Disco said while he danced in place.

"How Masamune lost to you I will never know. I do know that I will not let you win this battle. Dragon Emperor- Supreme Flight!" Ryuga shouted as Meteo L Drago appeared and blasted Disco's bey out of the bey stadium.

"Ahh man there goes my victory plans." Disco said as he caught his bey.

"Come on, I don't battle very often so I want a real challenge!" Ryuga shouted as Bull launched his bey into the bey stadium.

"Stampede Charge!" Bull shouted as his bey collided with Ryuga's.

"This battle is going to be fun." Ryuga said as he watched Meteo L Drago absorb some of his opponents energy.

"So you're the one with the forbidden bey." Bull said as he dodged Ryuga's attack.

"What of it!" Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago collided with Bull's bey.

"Why don't we make this a three on three battle." Bull said as Crunch and Soda walked over to the bey stadium.

"Gingka! You're battling with me!" Ryuga shouted as Gingka launched his bey into the bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" Crunch and Soda shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Come on Yuu!" Gingka shouted as Yuu launched his bey into the bey stadium.

"WHOA! This battle has become a battle royal as both teams send in all of their members." The announcer shouted as Meteo L Drago attacked all of the opponent's beys at once.

"Should we just leave this to Ryuga?" Yuu asked as he watched Meteo L Drago fight off all three beys at once.

"I don't need help." Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago collided with Soda's bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The more this battle drags out the more energy Meteo L Drago is going to absorb from the other beys." Madoka said as she scanned Meteo L Drago.

"They have no idea what they're in for." Kyoya said laughing a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So where are we going exactly?" Arrow asked as he looked out the window of the helicopter the team was in.

"Were heading to my special stadium that only certain people get to battle in." Charlotte said as she looked out the window.

"Then where is your special stadium at?" Arrow asked as an island came into view.

"On an island in the middle of a volcano." Charlotte said as the helicopter began to land descend downward.

"WHAT!" Hunter and Arrow said slightly scared.

"Don't worry, if your too scared then you guys can always let Zero battle me." Charlotte said looking at Zero.

"I wouldn't mind battling you at full power." Zero said wondering what Arrow and Hunter were going to do.

"Hunter, emergency meeting!" Arrow said as he put head phones on Zero and Charlotte so they couldn't hear the conversation.

"It's not that I don't want to battle Charlotte, but this title really should go to Zero if he wins. That and well I hate volcanos." Arrow said not wanting to battle.

"Looks like Zero's going to be the only one battling Charlotte." Hunter said as he watched Arrow take the head phones off of Charlotte and Zero.

"Well?" Charlotte asked as she waited for their answer.

"You and Zero will be the only two people battling." Arrow said wishing he could battle.

"Are you ready to lose like last time?" Charlotte asked looking at Zero.

Zero remained silent and began to look out the window.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus dove down and collided with Crunch's bey.

"Knock him into Meteo L Drago!" Yuu shouted as Libra slammed Bull's bey into Meteo L Drago.

"Gingka, Yuu you know what to do." Ryuga said as Pegasus and Libra jumped into the air. "Dragon Emperor- Supreme Flight!"

"Bogus!" Crunch said as his bey was sent flying out of the bey stadium.

"Looks like its two on one now." Ryuga said as he looked at his next punching bag.

"Don't count me out yet. Crashing Wave!" Crunch shouted as his bey became surrounded in water and dove down towards the bey stadium.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus intercepted the attack and sent Crunch's bey flying back into the bey stadium.

"I wonder what would happen if Ryuga and Gingka fused their beys." Yuu thought to himself as he watched Gingka and Ryuga battle in perfect sync. "You guys should fuse your beys!"

"Hell no!" Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago collided with Bull's bey.

"Push him back Sword Bull!" Bull shouted as his bey began to push Meteo L Drago back.

"Come on! Come on! Fuse!" Yuu said wanting to see how powerful they would be.

"I said NO!" Ryuga shouted as Meteo L Drago rammed Libra.

"HEY!" Yuu shouted as he became mad at Ryuga.

"I will not fuse with Gingka, Meteo L Drago is strong enough to beat any bey!" Ryuga shouted as Meteo L Drago attack Soda's bey.

"P'yanyi Istrebite!" Soda shouted as bey began to glow slightly pinkish.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be the world's best." Ryuga said now mocking the other team.

"Ultra Fighting Bomb!" Soda shouted as his bey sent out a large energy wave that knocked every other bey into the air.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus knocked Bull's bey into the ground.

"And Bull is out of the match!" The announcer shouted as he continued to give a play by play of the battle.

"Release the Beast!" Crunch shouted as his bey knocked Yuu's out of the air and into a wall.

"AHHHHHHH! NO fair!" Yuu said as he went to retrieve Libra.

"Dragon Emperor- Supreme Flight!" Ryuga shouted as Meteo L Drago appeared and blasted Crunch's bey back into the bey stadium with a fire ball.

"Ultra Fighting Bomb!" Soda shouted as his bey knocked every other bey back into the air.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus dove down and collided with Meteo L Drago.

"Dragon Emperor- Supreme Flight!" Ryuga shouted as Meteo L Drago was sent flying at Soda's bey. Meteo L Drago appeared shot a fire ball towards Soda's bey.

"Ultra Fighting Bomb!" Soda shouted before his bey was knocked out of the bey stadium.

"Fusion!" Crunch shouted as his bey and Soda's fused together.

"Crashing Soda Pop Wave!" Crunch and Soda shouted as their bey sky dived with a wave of soda following it.

"Roar Meteo L Drago!" Ryuga shouted as Meteo L Drago avoided the attack and landed back into the bey stadium.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus knocked Crunch and Soda's bey back into the bey stadium.

"Gingka." Ryuga said looking at Gingka.

"Fusion!" Gingka shouted as Meteo L Drago and Pegasus fused together. At that moment a bright light surrounded both beys and blasted Crunch and Soda's bey out of the bey stadium.

"We lost." Crunch and Soda said as they looked at their shattered beys.

"I don't know what happened out there but Gingka and Ryuga just beat both Crunch and Soda like it was nothing!" The announcer shouted as Gingka and Ryuga caught their beys.

"We will never fuse our beys again." Ryuga said as he began to walk away.

"NO Pegasus!" Gingka said as he looked at his ruined bey.

"You didn't use those abilities right." Ryuga said as he walked away from Gingka.

"Next time we meet Ryuga, were going to battle." Gingka said as he looked around for Madoka.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Looks like it's time for the final battle to start." Hunter said as he walked with Arrow to the only seats in Charlotte's personal stadium.

"Zero VS Charlotte. Destruction Dragon Gandora VS Halberd." Arrow said ready to see the battle. "Wants some nachos?" Arrow asked as he ate some nachos.

"W-where the hell did you get those!" Hunter said looking at Arrow with a surprised look on his face.

"Does it really matter?" Arrow asked as he watched Zero and Charlotte walk towards the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Can you take the heat?" Charlotte asked as the ground surrounding the bey stadium began to shake.

"What's happening?" Zero asked as the ground around them stayed put while the rest began to move away.

"This stadium is custom made to leave only a small strip of land for us to battle on. I hope you don't fall in." Charlotte said as she pointed to the lava around them.

"So we can leave until this battle is over?" Zero said as the platform behind him began to move away.

"That right. It's just us now. No interruptions and no stadium outs." Charlotte said thinking this was the perfect place to have their battle.

"Are you going to lose like you did last time?" Charlotte asked as she got her bey ready for battle.

"I've gotten a little stronger since last time." Zero said as he got his bey ready for battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gingka, I can't fix your bey." Madoka said as she examined the broken pieces of Pegasus.

"You can fix any bey though!" Gingka said a little disappointed.

"When you fused your bey with Ryuga's the amount of energy the new bey had completely ruined your bey." Madoka said handing Gingka the ruined Pegasus.

"Looks like I'll just have to repair Pegasus on my own." Gingka said as he sat down and began to unscrew the face bolt.

"Gingka, my son. I was waiting for a right time to tell you this but now I think you should." Gingka's father said as he sat down next to Gingka. "There is a legendary bey that is said to be the basis of the Pegasus you have now. It was so strong that it had to be sealed away so that it didn't fall into the wrong hands. If you think you are worthy enough to wield this bey then go find it Gingka."

"Where can I find this bey?" Gingka asked looking at his father.

"I believe it is resting near Koma Village." Gingka's father said as he watched Gingka get up and run out the door.

"I'm heading there now!" Gingka shouted from the hall way.

"Why didn't you tell Gingka about this bey earlier?" Madoka asked looking at Gingka's father.

"Gingka has had this Pegasus for a long time. If I had told him earlier he would have just said no, but now he needs a new bey. One that is worthy of being used by him." Gingka's father said as he wondered how long it would take Gingka to find it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Did we miss anything?" Team Cyclone asked as they greeted Arrow and Hunter.

"They just got the bey stadium set up." Hunter said as he drank some water.

"How did they even get out there? There's nothing but lava surrounding them." Zeth said as he looked around for a platform they could use to get to the bey stadium.

"The ground was pulled away so that no one could interrupt the battle." Arrow said as he pulled out a bottle of water.

"Were not even that close to the bey stadium and I'm already hot." Dagger said as grabbed Arrow's water bottle.

"You guys want any water?" Arrow asked as he opened his bag to reveal a few water bottles in it.

"Toss one here." Wolf said as Arrow tossed a water bottle to him.

"This is going to be one great battle." Zeth said as he sat down next to Arrow.

"Yeah, we decided to let Zero have this battle." Arrow said as he saw a camera man on the platform above them.

"Looks like people are going to see this battle from worldwide." Dagger said as he saw another camera man on the other side of the stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This battle hasn't even started yet and things are already heating up! Charlotte has invited Team Hurricane to her special bey stadium that is built inside of a volcano!" The announcer shouted as he told everyone about Charlotte's personal stadium. "This stadium is built so that no one can run from the battle. If there is a stadium out then that person's bey will be burned to a crisp since there is nothing but lava surrounding the bey stadium."

"Who do you think will win?" Kyoya asked looking at Madoka.

"I don't know they're the most powerful bladers I've ever seen." Madoka said looking at the TV.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"One ticket to Charlotte's bey stadium." Akito said as he got himself and Misaki a boat ticket to Charlotte's personal stadium.

"Come on the boats about to leave." Misaki said as she grabbed Akito and pulled him onto the boat with her.

"This is a battle we have to see in person." Akito said as the boat left for the island where the battle was taking place.

"This battle is going to have an epic finish." Misaki said as she thought of how great the battle would be.

"I wish Disk and the twins could be here with us." Akito said as he leaned against the railing of the boat.

"THREE!" Akito and Misaki shouted together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"TWO!" Madoka, Kyoya, Sherry, Mana and Crystal shouted along with the crowd.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"ONE!" The announcer and the rest of the crowd shouted together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"LET IT RIP!" Charlotte and Zero shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well looks like the big event is here. This could be the final battle of this story so that means next chapter shall be the last one. Who do you think will win? The next chapter will be put up soon, end of the weekend maybe or sooner. I hope you guys liked the battle with the world's best bladers. I may have one more battle after this one, but who will be battling shall remain a secret. The bey stadium that Charlotte and Zero are battling on looks like the one Ryuga and Gingka battled on in Metal Fight Beyblade during the final round of Battle Bladers, except it's surrounded by lava.

TRAP! No it's a Magic! No it's a Trap! It's a Magic! Sure it's a Trap! It's a Magic has to be a Magic! Matrapic! It's a matrap matrig, Magic of Traps! Traps of Magic! Magical Traps!

Please review :D

Next Chapter: The Legendary Battle


	32. The Legendary Battle

Chapter 32: The Legendary Battle

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"LET IT RIP!" Charlotte and Zero shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Strike Force!" Charlotte shouted as began to close in on Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora repelled the attack by firing red beams at Halberd.

"Get back here." Charlotte said as Halberd continued to chase after Gandora.

"Teleport." Charlotte said as he bey appeared next to Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora hit Halberd with a red beam.

"Halberd Finisher!" Charlotte said as her bey jumped into the air and dove down towards Gandora.

"Knock her back. Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey met Charlottes attack and created an explosion.

"You really have gotten better since our last battle, but don't think for a second that you have a chance against beating me." Charlotte said as her bey landed back inside the bey stadium.

"You're too confident in your own skills." Zero said as Gandora collided with Halberd.

"Striker!" Charlotte shouted as her bey slammed Gandora into the side of the bey stadium. "If you want, you can have Arrow or Hunter help you."

"I don't need their help to beat you." Zero said as the two beys circled each other.

"You should have that sub member of yours help you! I wouldn't mind taking him on as well." Charlotte said as she looked around the stadium for Team Hurricanes sub member.

"Are we done with the warm up?" Zero asked as he watched their beys continue to circle each other.

"Let's get down to the real battle." Charlotte said as both beys began to glow.

"Gear ONE!" Zero and Charlotte shouted as their beys transformed.

"Maybe I'll get to see that gear third you used against Zeth." Charlotte said as their beys collided.

"I'd rather not use that." Zero thought to himself as their beys created an explosion.

"Teleport!" Charlotte said as her bey appeared next to Gandora.

"Super Heat." Zero said as his bey began to let off steam.

"Run Halberd!" Charlotte shouted as her bey tried to run from Gandora.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I hope we didn't miss too much of the battle." Misaki said as she ran off the boat with Akito.

"I don't think a battle this good would end that quickly." Akito said as they began to run up the stairs leading to the big stadium.

"Who do you think will win?" Misaki asked as they got closer to the stadium.

"Don't know." Akito said laughing a bit.

"We should find out then." Misaki said as they entered the stadium.

"I hear some other people over here." Akito said as he and Misaki saw Team Cyclone and Team Hurricane.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That was just a warm up." Zeth said a little surprised by how intense the beginning of the battle was.

"These are two skilled bladers, I would expect nothing less from them." Dagger said as he kept his eyes on the battle.

"We should make a bet on this battle." Arrow said looking at Dagger.

"No, how dare you try to make a bet on such a great battle." Dagger said still looking at the battle.

"So the final battle between our sub member and Gingka wasn't as great as this?" Arrow asked as he turned his attention back to the battle.

"No, not even close." Dagger said as he watched Gandora use its Super-Heated Quasar move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It's too bad we can't see this battle in person." Madoka said as she watched the battle from the TV.

"At least were not like Gingka who is missing out on this battle." Kyoya said now wondering where Gingka was.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This battle is so awesome!" Crystal said as she got a bowl of ramen.

"I couldn't stand battling in that place." Sherry said as she finished her bowl of ramen.

"Why?" Crystal asked looking at Sherry.

"My bey is an ice type and that field is close to lava. My special moves would be weakened from all the heat.

"Hey Sherry want to battle in that bey stadium?" Mana asked in a joking voice.

"Shut up Mana." Sherry said as she looked at the TV to see who was winning.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Super-Heated Quasar!" Zero shouted as Gandora sent out a large blue energy wave.

"Teleport!" Charlotte said as Halberd avoided the attack.

"She's even better than she was when we first battled." Zero thought to himself as Gandora and Halberd collided with each other.

"Halberd Finisher." Charlotte said as her bey jumped into the air and dove down towards Gandora.

"Is this the extent of your power in gear one?" Zero asked as Gandora dodged Halberds attack.

"No, I can go full out in this gear if you want." Charlotte said as her bey began to spin faster.

"I won't hold back using this gear." Zero said as Gandora began to spin faster.

"I've seen all of your special moves, you don't have anything to use against me that I haven't already seen." Charlotte said as their beys collided at the center of the bey stadium.

"That's why I learned a new special move. Zero Gravity." Zero said as the bey stadium became a zero gravity zone.

"So you had Zeth teach you his special move?" Charlotte said as she watched her bey float in the air.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zero shouted as the bey stadium was surrounded in an explosion.

"Teleport." Charlotte said as her bey avoided the attack.

"That spin track is allowing her to avoid my attacks." Zero thought to himself as he noticed Halberds spin track move before it disappeared. "Gravity Bomb!"

"No, Halberd!" Charlotte said as her bey's spin track was damaged.

"You can't teleport anymore." Zero said as their beys collided and created an explosion.

"I don't need to teleport; I can still beat you even without my spin track working." Charlotte said as their beys collided again.

"I think our beys have reached the limit of this gear." Zero said as he noticed their beys began to slow down.

"Then shall we take things to the next level?" Charlotte asked as her bey began to spin faster.

"Gear Second!" Zero and Charlotte shouted as their beys transformed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I've never seen such an even match before!" Madoka said watching the battle continue.

"They're just like me and Gingka." Kyoya said as he watched the two beys circle each other.

"I wonder if Zero will use gear third in this battle." Madoka said as she kept her eyes locked on the TV.

"If he can beat Charlotte while using gear second then he won't have to." Kyoya said as he left to get some water.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This battle sounds awesome." Kujo said as he turned up the volume on the radio.

"I wonder if the challenger is going to have Akito help him." Kuja said remembering Charlotte offered the challenger a chance to have another member help him.

"It sounds like he's not even at the stadium." Disk said as he began to fix his bey.

"Once we get enough money we should head to the city so we can see Akito and Misaki." Kuja said wanting to see her friends again.

"It's going to take a while to get that much money." Disk said wishing they had enough money to head to the city.

"We could just sneak our way onto the boat." Kujo said as both Kuja and Disk looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"That's the best idea you've had all year." Kuja and Disk said as they both began to laugh.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So where do I find this bey?" Gingka asked himself as he walked around Koma village. "That legendary bey has to be somewhere around here." Walking around for a few minutes Gingka hadn't found a single hit as to where this new bey was located at.

"I need some help from Madoka if I'm going to find this bey." Gingka thought to himself as he began walking back to the city.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We should be therein person watching this battle!" Crystal shouted as she watched the two beys create an explosion.

"The last boat going to the island left a while ago so we have to stay here." Mana said slightly disappointed.

"At least the TV is working so we can still watch the battle." Sherry said not taking her eyes away from the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Fire Stream!" Zero shouted as Gandora surrounded its self in fire and collided with Halberd.

"Cool him off Halberd. Icy Stream." Charlotte said as her bey surrounded its self in ice and collided with the still flaming Gandora.

"Star Wind." Zero said as his bey released a gust of wind that pushed Halberd back.

"Let me show you a move I learned from a guy in Europe. Black Halberd!" Charlotte shouted as her bey spirit appeared in front of her. A futuristic warrior appeared in front of Charlotte holding a sword that had a slight curve at the end of it. Raising the sword in the air Gandora appeared and whipped Halberd with its tail.

"Take him down Gandora!" Zero shouted as Gandora fired a few red beams at Halberd. Halberd began spinning its sword and deflected all of the red beams.

"Gather all of your power, power limit; Unlimited." Charlotte began chanting as her bey began to spin faster and faster.

"She couldn't have obtained gear third yet." Zero said not believing how faster her bey was spinning.

"Speed limit; Unlimited. Level limit; Gear 12! Come forth Halberd Star Destroyer!" Charlotte shouted as two pillars of lava came shooting up behind her. Halberd then gained a suit of armor and doubled in size.

"There is no gear twelve." Zero said as he watched Halberd spin even faster.

"Halberd's speed, energy, and attack have increased so much that it might as well be called gear twelve." Charlotte said as her bey shot forward and slammed Gandora into the side of the bey stadium. "You can always try and win with gear third."

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora fired a few red beams at Halberd.

"Deflect it." Charlotte said as Halberd deflected all the beams that Gandora had fired at it.

"I don't want to use gear third due to the side effects." Zero said not wanting to use his best gear.

"Star Destroyer!" Charlotte shouted as her bey shot forward and slammed Gandora against the side of the bey stadium.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zero shouted as the bey stadium was surrounded in an explosion.

"Black Halberd." Charlotte said as Halberd shot forward and collided with Gandora. "You special moves aren't fast enough to stop me."

"Huh alright I guess I have no choice then." Zero said as Gandora moved to the center of the bey stadium.

"I want to see just how strong this gear third is." Charlotte thought to herself as she watched Zero prepare for his next gear.

"Gear. . . Third!" Zero shouted as his bey began to spin faster and faster.

"This gear shall fall to Halberds new abilities." Charlotte thought to herself as she waited for Zero to finish transforming Gandora.

"Rifle!" Zero shouted as Gandora shot forward and slammed Halberd into the side of the bey stadium.

"It wasn't that fast." Charlotte thought to herself as her bey knocked Gandora back.

"Bazooka!" Zero shouted as Gandora jumped into the air and sky dived towards Halberd. Upon impact Gandora created a small crater inside the bey stadium.

"Black Halberd." Charlotte said as Halberd appeared and began to raise its sword in the air.

"Gatling wind!" Zero shouted as Gandora began firing extremely fast red beams at Halberd.

"Dodge it!" Charlotte said as Halberd moved out of the way to avoid the attack.

"I won't let you win." Zero said as Gandora slammed Halberd against the side of the bey stadium.

"Star Destroyer!" Charlotte shouted as her bey shot forward trying to slam Gandora into the side of the bey stadium.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as a red beam hit Halberd and sent it flying into the air.

"Star Destroyer!" Charlotte shouted as her bey sky dived towards the bey stadium.

"Gatling Wind." Zero said as Gandora began to fire extremely fast red beams at Halberd.

"Dodge it." Charlotte said as Halberd disappeared and reappeared next to Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora hit Halberd with five red beams.

"Star Destroyer!" Charlotte shouted as Halberd slammed Gandora into the side of the bey stadium.

"Fly into the air Gandora!" Zero shouted as Gandora jumped into the air.

"Black Halberd!" Charlotte shouted as Halberd appeared in front of her and began to raise its sword.

"This will end it! Cemetery Fire!" Zero shouted as Gandora appeared and sky dive towards Halberd while breathing gray fire at Halberd. Halberd then sent out a an energy wave to stop Gandora.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I won't lose!" Charlotte shouted as Halberd blocked Gandora with its sword.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cemetery Fire!" Zero shouted as Gandora and Halberd made a huge explosion that covered the bey stadium in smoke. The aftershock of the explosion sent Zero and Charlotte flying into the guard rails of the bey stadium.

"I don't believe it! The entire stadium is surrounded in smoke, I can't see who won!" The announcer shouted as the smoke began to clear. "This is unbelievable! Charlotte's bey stadium has lava coming into it! This bey stadium is nearly indestructible, to think that these two had enough power to destroy part of it!"

Zero looked around for his bey which had been knocked into the lava and began to stand up. Walking into the bey stadium Zero was careful to avoid the small lava puddles that had somehow found their way into the bey stadium.

"Charlotte?" Zero asked trying to see if she was ok.

"Charlottes bey has been turned into a pile of melted metal!" The announcer shouted as he saw Zero walk into the bey stadium and grab the ruined bey. "What's this? Zero is bringing the smoldering remains of Charlottes bey to her!"

"You ok Charlotte?" Zero asked as he sat down next to her.

"Cough cough. Y-yeah. Halberd." Charlotte said as Zero handed her the remains of her ruined bey.

"Sorry, that's all I could find." Zero said as he looked at the ruined bey stadium.

"I should be the one saying sorry. You lost your bey in that last move of the battle." Charlotte said as Zero helped her stand up.

"So who won?" Zero asked as they waited for a platform to be connected to the bey stadium.

"You won; Halberd was ruined before Gandora hit the lava." Charlotte said as a platform connected its self to the bey stadium.

"You can keep the title. I just wanted to have the satisfaction of knowing I could beat you." Zero said as they walked off the bey stadium and onto the platform.

"I'll make sure to help you get a new bey." Charlotte said as they reached the stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That was one great battle." Akito said as he watched Zero and Charlotte sit down next to Zeth.

"I feel sorry for the people who couldn't see that in person." Misaki said as she looked at the slightly ruined bey stadium. "Akito."

"Yeah?" Akito asked looking at Misaki.

"Noob." Misaki said as she flicked Akito in the forehead.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That was an amazing battle." Madoka said as she and Kyoya began talking about the battle on their way to the B-pit.

"I wonder if Gingka was able to see that battle." Kyoya said slightly laughing at the idea of Gingka not being able to see the battle.

"No I did not see the battle!" Gingka said as he walked up to Madoka and Kyoya.

"You missed the best battle of the tournament." Kyoya and Madoka said laughing together as all three of them entered the B-pit.

"What happened to Yuu and Masamune?" Gingka asked noticing they weren't around.

"They went to celebrate with Tsubasa and Benkei." Madoka said as she sat down behind the counter.

"Celebrating! Without me! Masamune, Yuu!" Gingka shouted as he ran out the door and began looking for Masamune.

"I wonder when Team Hurricane will be returning." Madoka said as she looked at the clock.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey where's Zero?" Arrow asked as he walked onto a boat with Hunter.

"I thought he was with Zeth." Hunter said as he looked over to see Team Cyclone walking behind them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sitting in a chair near the bey stadium Zero looked at the resting place of his bey.

"I thought I'd find you here." Charlotte said as she sat next to Zero.

"I thought I'd get one last look at this place before we left." Zero said as he kept his eyes locked on the exact spot where Gandora had fallen into the lava.

"Once it's repaired we have to have another battle here." Charlotte said as she put her feet up onto the chair in front of her.

"I can't think of any other bey to take Gandora's place." Zero said as he tried to think of what new bey he could use.

"If only we had ended the battle sooner." Charlotte said as the lava began to form into a small whirlpool. "Look!"

"Gandora!" Zero said as his bey came out of the lava and landed inside the bey stadium.

"Now we both have our beys back." Charlotte said as they ran into the bey stadium.

"Hand me your water bottle." Zero said as Charlotte handed Zero her water bottle.

"Is that Halberds fusion wheel?" Charlotte asked as Zero finished pouring the water on Gandora.

"Yeah." Zero said as he picked up Gandora and showed it to Charlotte .

"That's why you couldn't find the rest of my bey. Our beys must a done some kind of fusion before Gandora hit the lava." Charlotte said as they walked out of the bey stadium.

"You can have your fusion wheel back if you want." Zero said as he took out a small tool that could unscrew the face bolt.

"Keep it. Gandora will be even stronger with Halberds fusion wheel." Charlotte said as they began walking down the stairs that led to the docks. "Does Gandora have any old fusion wheels?"

"No, but I do have a spare fusion wheel that I keep as a backup." Zero said a she pulled out his spare fusion wheel.

"I'll use this as the fusion wheel for my new bey." Charlotte said as she took the fusion wheel out of Zero's hand.

"Hahaha, I guess that makes up for keeping your fusion wheel." Zero said as he began to laugh with Charlotte.

"You should head to Europe soon." Charlotte said as they reached the docks.

"Why?" Zero asked as he looked for the boat that would take them back to Metal City.

"There are a few people in Europe that are really strong. You would enjoy battling them." Charlotte said as they found the boat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A few days later)

"I'll see you guys in a few months." Charlotte said as she began walking out of the B-pit.

"Where are you going Charlotte?" Madoka asked as she looked up from the bey she was working on.

"I'm going to China. I hear there's a blader there that's really strong." Charlotte said as she walked out of the B-pit.

"I'm leaving to." Arrow said as before he left. "I'm going to find someone named Frost."

"Make sure you take care of Storm!" Madoka shouted as Arrow walked out the door.

"We're heading back to our home city." Zeth said as he walked out the door with the rest of Team Cyclone.

"Hey Madoka-" Gingka shouted before he was interrupted by Madoka.

"You're not going anywhere Gingka! I don't want to be left alone while you guys go off and train." Madoka said as she pulled Gingka back to the counter.

"I was just going to get a ten layered burger." Gingka said as he ran out the door.

"Don't worry Madoka; I'm staying in Metal City for a while." Crystal said as she walked into the B-pit.

"Yaay." Madoka said glad she wasn't going to be alone while Kyoya went off to go train.

"Zero where are you going?" Crystal and Madoka asked right before he got to the door.

"I'm heading to Europe with Akito and Misaki." Zero said as he walked out the door.

"Well, I guess it's just going to by us for a while." Madoka said as she began to laugh with Crystal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Zero!" Misaki and Akito shouted as they ran up to greet Zero.

"Are you ready to head to Europe?" Akito asked as they walked into the airport.

"I finished my bey before I left." Zero said showing them Cemetery Gandora.

"What should our team name be while were in Europe?" Misaki asked looking at Akito and Zero.

"Team Tri Wind!" Akito said declaring their team name.

"I've got no problems with the name." Zero said as they boarded the plane.

"Our official name is Team Tri Wind then." Misaki said as they took their seats. "Akito."

"Yeah." Akito said as he looked at Misaki.

"Noob." Misaki said as she flicked Akito in the forehead.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The End

Well that's it, this story is now done :D :( I hope you guys enjoyed reading it I know I enjoyed typing it. I'm going to go ahead and watch Toonami :D keep an eye out for a new beyblade story from me, I think I will call it: Beyblade Cosmic Legends. If I don't make another beyblade story then stay gold!

Let's give this story one final review!

Beyblade Cosmic Legends

Next Story/Chapter: A New beginning


End file.
